


Sound of Love

by Preath23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preath23/pseuds/Preath23
Summary: Christen and Tobin has a few days off before they head back to their NWSL team. They decide to take a trip to the beach, which puts one of them fighting for their life.





	1. Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this. I hope its good! Any feedback would greatly appreciated! Let me know if I should continue writing this story!!  
> Enjoy!  
> Follow my tumblr! cp23christenpress.tumblr.com

It was a hot spring day in Los Angeles. Christen and Tobin decided to take a drive down to the beach for a little R & R Tobin being the person she is was really excited to go the beach, halfway out the door Tobin yells out, "Chris!! Hurry up! I want to go down to the beach now to catch the waves! Or else I'm leaving without you!" Christen then pokes her head out the corner of her room, "you know damn well you're not going anywhere babe... I don't know why you're even playing." With a smirk on her face. Tobin is in shock of her answer and has her jaws dropped open and only one word falls out of her mouth, “whatever.” Christen then smiles and blows a kiss at her and grabs her bag and sunglasses and heads for the door. 

They finally get to the beach and park their car. Tobin then grabs her surfboard from the top of Christen's car and puts it on the ground. They meet and hold hands as they walk towards the water. Christen looks at Tobin with the sun beaming on her face. 

"Hey Tobin?" Says Christen with a gentle smile on her face. You know I love you right?" Tobin looks at her with a smirk "of course I do... and I love you too. I'm really glad we got a little vacation to just spend some quality time with each other before we have to go back to training with the team for the NWSL season." 

Christen then grinds with a big smile on her face "and you know my team is going to beat your team, right?" Tobin then rolls her eyes, "you wish babe. Sorry but my team is going to kick ass!" 

They both lay down their stuff and walk towards the ocean and dip their toes in the water. "Sorry babe, but we're going to win the championship this year and your Portland Thorns aren't going to stop us." Before Tobin can say anything Christen tackles Tobin into the water. 

In shock, Tobin struggling at first gets up, "oh you just started a war you don't want to start babe." Chuckling Tobin grabs Christen and she tries to squirm out of her strong hold but to no avail Tobin over powered her. She is pulled into a bear hug and pulls her into the water. Christen laughing out and shrieking. She then pulls her out of the water and kisses her passionately. They play fight in the water for the next 30 minutes before they're running on to shore for some water and snacks. 

Both sitting in the sun, embraced with each other’s warmth. Tobin turns and looks into Christen’s beautiful green hazel eyes and grabbing her hand “This has been an amazing day. It’s perfect. Perfect weather, perfect waves and the perfect girl by my side. I’m so in love with you it’s crazy. I can’t see anyone else in my life but you. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me babe. Thank you for loving me for who I am. I am so blessed. I love you Christen Annemarie Press.”

With butterflies in her stomach and hearing Tobin saying all those words made her smile so big all she could do was throw her face into Tobin’s body hugging her. “Tobin, I love you so much as well. You have been the shining light in my life when there wasn’t one. You helped me keep doing what I love and motivated me to not give up. I have you to thank for that. You’re more than I could ever imagine. I never imagine my life at this moment be so perfect just knowing I’m yours and you’re mine forever. It scares me sometimes but it’s a good scared. It means its real and what we’re doing right now this moment…together… is real. I love you so much. I have never been so sure of something in my life and I’m sure of this…You’re the only one for me Tobin Powell Heath. I will be nothing without you.” Smiling she throws her arms around Tobin and plants a soft kiss on her lips. Tobin grabs her face kissing her back.

Looking into the waters Tobin looks at Christen, "I think I'm going to catch some waves right now. You want to join? It’ll be fun!” “No, it’s okay! I kind of just want to tan for a bit and read my book.” Pouting a bit Tobin then reaches for her board, “I'll catch you on the flip side then." Winking at her. Christen pulls Tobin in and kisses her on the lips "Okay babe! Just be careful!" Not looking back Tobin yells out "always am babe!" 

Shaking her head chuckling Christen then starts to lay out a blanket and rubs sunscreen smoothly even across her face. She moves down to her arm and rubs in back and forth all the way down to her legs. Laying there with the sun beaming off her tan skin. She then pulls out the book she's reading from her bag and soaks in the sun. 

Getting a run to gain momentum she jumps in and starts to paddle out the waters. About 50 meters out she sits on her board waiting to catch a wave. She takes her hand and splashes the water back and forth until she sees a wave she can catch. She starts to paddle and gets up on her board and catches the waves. suddenly she gets the wind knocked out of her. Flying off her board, confused as to what just happened she swims towards her board to see a part of it bitten off. “Oh, fuck.” A second later she feels a sharp pain pierce into her body. A pain she has never felt before. At that moment, she knew what was happening and she knew she was going to have to fight for her life.  
All Tobin could think about was Christen. She couldn’t leave Christen all alone. She had a lifetime with Christen and she wasn’t ready to let that go just yet. Clenched to the shark’s razor sharp teeth Tobin knew she needed help. She was too weak from the blood loss to do it all on her own. With all the energy, she screams out, “Help! Oh, dear god! Help!!!” 

Christen was in her own little world, interrupted by the frantic screams coming from Tobin. She recognized the voice immediately. She picked up her head to see Tobin being lifted from the waters “Oh my god Tobin!!!!” a dark figure has a hold of her. Tobin screaming "Help! Oh, dear god! Help!!! Christen doesn't hesitate and drops everything and starts to run into the water when she realizes Tobin is getting attacked by a shark. She starts swimming towards Tobin as fast as she could in disbelief. Fighting off the shark with all the energy she has left she is throwing blows at the shark’s nose, piercing its eyes and grabbing its gills, hoping for it to let go. "let go of me please for the love of god." With one final hard blow to the nose the shark finally releases Tobin from its jaw. 

Christen finally gets to Tobin, at what felt like forever, but when she gets there Tobin has passed out from the pain. Now she’s lying in a pool of her blood. “Oh, god Tobin, no… baby. Why is this happening. I’m going to save you. You’re going to be okay. I promise. We’re going to live a long and happy life. This is not the end for us.” Now in full panic mode from seeing her like that she realizes that she cannot panic right now and she needs to get it together if she wants to save Tobin. Realizing the shark could come back at any time to get seconds she knew she had to get Tobin out of the water. With her quick thinking, she grabs whatever is left of Tobin’s board and lays her on it. She starts pulling the board with her and swimming as fast as she could. What felt like an eternity they finally reach shore and she finally she what damage the shark did to Tobin. The shark bit her from her left shoulder all the way down to her hip. Miraculously with everything still intact, but she is losing too much blood.

“Somebody help please! Call 911 right now!!!” 

With her fast thinking, she grabs the towel she laid out and applies pressure to the wound. Christen is a mess at this point. Tears just pouring down her face as she grabs Tobin’s hand. “Oh, my god Tobin. Hang in there…. You’re going to be okay. I promise. We still have a life time together, you can’t give up on me and leave me here alone.” Tobin finally comes to and squeezes Christen’s hand back. “Tobin!” Christen screams out. “You’re going to be okay. Help is on its way you just have to hold on.” Tobin weakly opens her eyes, “Chris, I’m cold…. I love you.”


	2. Hang On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is rushed to the Hospital. Christen calls some of Tobin's friends to tell them what had just happened. Will Tobin make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. I kinda rushed this because I wanted to get this out to you guys!
> 
> Your feedback and suggestions is welcomed! It would help me grow this story! Let me know!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: cp23Christenpress.tumblr.com
> 
> Chapter 3 will be out either tonight or early tomorrow!!

It hurts Christen to see Tobin in this much pain. She can’t bare the idea of living her life without Tobin. Tobin is her other half. Christen felt helpless, she can’t do anything but to stay there and hold her hand. Frustrated she screams out, “Is help coming?? Where are they? They need to hurry she doesn’t have much time!!”

The bystanders on the beach next to her placed a hand on her shoulder to try and relax her. “Everything is going to be okay. I’ve already called for an ambulance. Keep her awake and apply pressure to the wound to keep her from bleeding out.” 

Looking deep into Tobin’s eyes, Christen smiled and said, “Did you hear that Tobin? You’re going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright! You’re strong! You just have to fight.”

Tobin places her hand on Christen’s cheeks, weakly says, “I’m dying babe. I can’t feel my arm.”

Placing her hand over Tobin’s, “Please don’t give up Tobin. There are a lot of people that are waiting for you to come home. You’re going to go home.” 

Tobin wiped her tears from her cheeks with her thumb, “I love you Christen, you’re going to live your life to the fullest! You’re going to achieve everything you want in life without me. I’m no longer –”

“No! I refuse to give up until the very end. I’m not going to give up until it’s over, and neither are you. Promise me right now you’re going to fight. Right now. With whatever energy, you have left. Do this for me. Do this for us.” 

Tobin sees the pain in her eyes and as much pain that she is in physically she knew she has to fight for Christen because she loves her so much. She doesn’t want to die. She wants to be able to start a family with Christen. She knew if she had any chance of that. She’s going to have to fight. 

“Okay babe. I’m going to fight. I’m going to get through this. We’re going to get through this.” Tobin says smiling. 

When those words slipped from Tobin’s lips. It was like she was on cloud 9. A feeling of hope overwhelmed her, “I love you Tobin.”

“I love you too, Christen.”

It took about four minutes for rescue services to arrive. They came running with the stretcher, “I need you to step back Ma’am.” 

Christen turns and looks at them and screams out, “I can’t! I’m applying pressure to her wound!”

“Ma’am I assure you she’s in good hands. We need to get her to a hospital now. Please let me do my job.”

Christen looks at Tobin, and Tobin gives her the nod. Christen goes in and kisses Tobin’s forehead. She releases her grasp from Tobin’s hand. 

The paramedics softly life Tobin off the ground and place her on the stretcher.

“I’m right behind you babe. I’ll see you soon.”  


Tobin turns her head and smiles at her.  


The paramedics pushes her into the ambulance and she’s rushed to the hospital.  


Christen grabs her stuff and runs for the car. Right behind the ambulance she follows it right to the Emergency Entrance. She parks her car and runs in.  


Completely lost as to where Tobin went, she walked up to the desk and asked a nurse that was sitting there.  


“Where is she?? Tobin Heath?? She was brought here a few minutes ago from the beach from a shark attack.”  


“We had to rush her into surgery. She lost too much blood. I’ll come and get you once she’s out of surgery.”  


Christen is a complete mess. With a loud sigh, “okay. Thank you.”  


Now that everything has calmed down, Christen realizes she needs to call Alex and Allie about what just happened. Pulling out her phone she scrolls down to dial 

Allie first.  


*Ring Ring*  


*Ring Ring*  


*Ring Ring*  


“Hey Chris!! How’s LA?!”  


Christen hoped she wouldn’t break down as she was trying to tell her what was happening. Now complete sobbing uncontrollably…  


“Allie…”  


“oh my god Chris, what is wrong??? Are you okay??? What happened??”  


“It’s---Its” Christen stutters, failing to get the words out.  


“Christen! It’s what?? What happened?? Tell me now.”  


Allie’s heart is racing. She has no idea what is going on and she is scared to find out. She has never seen Christen distraught like this.  


“There’s been an accident. I’m at the hospital.”  


“Christen. What exactly happened? You’re not making any sense.”  


Christen took a deep breath before she continued to tell Allie what happened.  


“It’s Tobin, Allie. We decided to go to the beach because it was such a beautiful day and Tobin went out surfing when she was attacked by a shark. She was rushed to the hospital. She’s in surgery right now and I’m terrified she might not make it.”  


Allie felt an overwhelming pressure over her chest and she started to freak out. She didn’t know how to react. “Christen, Listen to me. Tobin is strong and a fighter. She will get through this. You have to have hope and faith that she will. Which hospital are you at right now?”  


“West Los Angeles Medical Center.”  


“Have you called and told Alex?”  


Sniffling and trying to keep herself composed, “Not yet. I was going to tell her right after I got off the phone with you.”  


“I’m on my way.” Allie immediately hung up the phone. She grabbed her Coat and purse and ran out the door.  


Christen immediately put the phone down and wiped the tears that were running down her face. Trying to calm herself down, she kept repeating the same sentence over and over again. “You can do this. Stay Calm. You can do this. Stay Calm.” Taking in some deep breaths with her hands clenched and eyes closed. In and out in a swift motion. She finally opens up her eyes and picks up her phone.  


She knows this next phone call is going to be the hardest one. Alex and Tobin has been best friends for about seven years now. Alex and Tobin are inseparable when they’re together. She knows Alex is going to be crushed to know this happened to Tobin. At the end of the day Alex deserves to know what happened to Tobin. Tobin would want her there when she wakes up from surgery.  


Without hesitation, she scrolls through her contacts and come to “Alex Morgan” name and clicks the call. It rings a couple times and finally Alex picks up.  


“Hello--?”  


“Hey Alex, do you have a minute?” She thought she was going to break down again like she did with Allie. But, she fought back the tears.  


With nervousness in her voice Alex says, “Yeah, of course. What’s going on? Are you okay?”  


Taking in one deep breath before she continues, “Alex I don’t know how to tell you this…so I’m just going to say it.”  


“Uhhhh Christen, what is going on... you’re scaring me.” Christen can hear the nervousness from her voice when she said that.  


“Alex, you need to get to West Los Angeles Medical Center ASAP. There’s been an accident. It’s Tobin. She’s in surgery right now. We went down to the beach today and Tobin went surfing and she got attacked by a shark. It’s not good. I know how much Tobin means to you and how much you mean to Tobin. I just thought you should be here as well when she wakes up.”  


As soon as Christen says that Alex falls to the floor and screams hysterically. “Christen. No. Please tell me you’re kidding. That’s not possible. It can’t be, not Tobin.”  


“I promise you this is not a joke. Please be careful driving. I’ll be waiting in the waiting room. I’ve already told Allie and she’s on her way already.”  


“I’m leaving now. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  


Christen knows she needs to tell Tobin’s parents but she knows she’s not going to be able to etch out one word to them. Knowing they’re thousands of miles across the country… she doesn’t want to call and worrying them when there’s nothing they can do.  


Burying her face into her hands again. She starts to cry uncontrollably when a hand touches her shoulder. She is startled by this and when she looks up, she sees Allie. Christen jumped up quickly and dug her face into Allie’s shoulder. Allie wrapped her arms around christen and whispers, “I know Chris. I know. But, I know she’s going to be okay. She’s a fighter. On and off the field. She has been through a lot. She will get through this.”  


Listening to Allie’s word she starts to become even more emotional. Christen can finally let go. She has been trying to be strong for Tobin. Allie being there allowed her to release all her pain.  


“I can’t lose her Allie. We’re not done yet. Our story isn’t done yet. There’s still so many things I haven’t been able to do with her yet. We still have so many firsts to do together. I can’t do this Allie. I can’t bear this. It hurts too much.”  


Seeing how Christen is affected emotionally absolutely broke Allie’s heart. She knew Christen was devastated. But, she didn’t know she was this broke. She hugged Christen even tighter.  


“I know Chris, I know. You’re going to be able to do all the firsts you’ve ever dreamed to do. You’re going to get that beautiful wedding you’ve always dreamed of with the love of your life. You’re going to be able to grow old with her. Trust and believe that. Because I do. You guys are meant to be. It’s going to happen and no shark is ever going to stop you guys from being able to do what you want. Hold on to that hope. That’s the only thing you can do right now.”  


All of a sudden, a nurse pokes her head around the corner and goes, “Ms. Press?”  


Christen jerked out of Allie’s arms to turn and says, “That’s me. How is she doing?”  


“She’s—”  


Alex comes running into the waiting room interrupting the nurse.  


“How is she doing nurse??”  


Allie, Alex and Christen are all holding hands in comfort. Impatiently waiting for the nurse to let them know how Tobin is doing.  


“She is out of surgery. She had a few touch and go during surgery but she’s stable now. You can see her now if you like.”  


Confused as to what the nurse just said calmly, Christen says, “wait. What do you mean touch and go?”  


“It’s nothing to worry about now. She’s okay now.”  


Starting to feel agitated Christen yells out, “I want to know what that means. Please tell me.”  


The nurse looks at her nervously and says, “We lost her a couple times in surgery Ms. Press... but her vitals are good now and I assure you we’re going to have 24 hours around the clock nurses checking up on her.”  


When those words rolled off the nurse’s lip Christen felt like she died. Even though she knows Tobin is okay now, the fact that they lost Tobin. She felt like someone just pulled her heart out of her chest.  


Allie and Alex knew that even though that they lost her a couple times. The important thing now is that Tobin’s alive and she’s stable. Now she’s on the road to recovery.  


Alex looks at Christen and says, “Hey Chris. Let’s go see Tobin. Okay? Let’s see how she’s doing.”  


Christen with her head still down nods and Alex looks at the nurse and nods her head to lead the way.  


The nurse leads them to room number 1723. Next to the number it had a name. “Heath, Tobin.”  


Before the nurse opens the door, she turns around and tells them, “Now she’s very weak. So, you have to take it easy on her. Let me know if you need anything.” She walks away and lets them have their private time.  


Alex and Allie decide to let Christen have her private time with Tobin before they barge in. “Christen why don’t you go first and take a couple minutes with her. We’ll wait outside for a few minutes.” Allie saying with a soft smile at Christen.  


“Are you sure Allie? We can all go together. We all love her.”  


“Yeah we do. But You’re in love with her. She’s special to you and you’re special to her. I’m sure you’re going to be the first person she wants to see. I want you to have that time with her before we ruin it. Haha.”  


Alex chimes in and says, “Christen. We know how much you love her and how much this affected you. Even though this affected us as well. It’s nothing like we’re feeling. This is your other half. You deserve to have that time to be with your person. I know I would. Go be with your girl Chris. We’ll see you in a little.” Alex smiles and waves at Christen to go.  


“Thank you, guys, so much. You guys are the best people I’ve ever met. Thank you. Love you guys.”  


Christen walks in and as soon as she sees Tobin, she couldn’t help but smile. She had bandages from her shoulder all the way down to her hip. She looked so fragile and all Christen wanted to do was grab her face and kiss her on her lips. Tobin looks up to see Christen. All she could do was smile. “Hey, baby. I’ve missed you! Come here.” Christen starts crying uncontrollably again and she sits softly next to Tobin’s good shoulder. Tobin hugs her with her good shoulder as tight as she could.  


“It’s okay Chris! I’m okay!! See! Good as new!”  


I know babe but It’s hard for me to see you like this. I thought I lost you. The nurse even said they lost you a couple of times in there. Please don’t ever leave me okay? I can’t do this without you.”  


“I’m sorry babe. But I’m okay now. I’m here with you. We’re going to be able to do all those things we’ve planned together. I promise.”  


Christen looks up at Tobin and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Christen pulls away and says, “Hey babe?”  


Confused as to why she pulled away from the kiss so fast. “Hey, I was enjoying that. But, what’s up babe?”  


Standing back up again and scratches her head. “I might have told Alex and Allie you’re here.”  


Tobin with her eyes wide open. “You didn’t…. babe!!”  


“I know, I’m sorry babe!!! I was an emotional wreck and I thought they would want to know so I called them. They’re actually outside your room right now. They wanted to give us space before they came in.”  


“Oh my god. Babe… what am I going to do with you.” Tobin put her hand over her face. “Well you can tell them to come in now.” Laughing at the fact they actually waited.  


Christen walks over to the door and pokes her head out, “You guys can come in now! Tobin is waiting.” They both walk in. Allie goes up to Tobin first.  


Allie screams out, “Omg Harry!! I’m so glad you’re okay!! How Gnarly is the bite?”  


“Allie!!” Alex screams out. “You can’t just ask that!”  


Startled from Alex screaming at her she snaps back at Alex, “What?! I wasn’t being serious I was just trying to lighten up the mood.”  


Alex rolls her eyes and walks over to Tobin to hug her. “I’m really glad you’re okay. You scared your girl shitless. Don’t do that again. That girl absolutely loves you with everything she’s got. Protect her at all cost.”  


“Awww baby horse.” Looking at Christen deep in her eyes and smirking, “Thanks I know… She’s the one.”  


They spend the next twenty minutes talking about the attack when Allie looks over at Christen and she doesn’t look good. “Hey Chris, you okay?”  


A little out of it Christen comes to and said, “huh…. what? What’s happening?”  


Tobin with concern she tries to sit up, “Babe… are you okay??”  


Alex walks over Chris to check on her when she suddenly falls in Alex’s arms. “Oh my god. What just happened??!!?”


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen wakes up confused as to where she's at. Will she be okay? Tobin also finds out if soccer is in her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's game day! 
> 
> Sorry it took me awhile. Your feedback and comment is welcomed! If you have any suggestions to grow this story! Please let me know. I would love to hear it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr - Cp23Christenpress.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Currently working on Chapter 4! Hoping to get it out tonight! stay tuned!

“where am I?” Squinting to the bright lights above her. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah. Slow down. You need to rest.”

Still trying to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. She turns to look at the person who’s pushing her down. 

“Wha-What Allie? What’s going on? What happened? Where’s Tobin??” 

“Tobin’s fine. You need to rest. You passed out. The doctor said you were dehydrated and your body was on overdrive.”

Not giving a care in the world about herself. Ripping off the IV that was in her arm, she pushes Allie off of her. 

“W-wait! Christen! You need to rest! What are you doing???”

But Christen is already out the door. Allie with frustration on her face, but understands where Christen is coming from. The only person Christen wants to be around right now is Tobin. She will do anything to be with her. Rubbing her hand on the back of her neck, she walks outside the room and follows Christen to Tobin’s room.

“I’m really glad you’re okay Tobin. Christen scared the crap out of me when she called and said you were in the hospital.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m “okay” Alex… Look at me… I’m at mess. Even though I still have all of my limbs intact. Who says I can ever play again?” 

Climbing onto the bed lying next to Tobin, “Scoot over Tobs.”

“what are you doing Alex?”

“Just scoot over why don’t ya…Please… These chair suck. They’re hard as a rock.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and finally succumbs to Alex’s plead….” fine…. come on.”

With a smirk on her face she lays next to Tobin. 

Alex then turns and looks at Tobin and grabs her hand. “Tobin. Listen to me. You will play again. This is just a setback and you will be yourself in no time. No shark will keep you from playing again. I won’t let you. You just have to let your wounds heal before you can do anything heavy on your body. Look at how many injuries you have gone through and you made it out through the other side and you played again. Besides… you don’t need arms to play soccer.”

With Tears streaming down her face she squeezes Alex’s hand harder. “You’re right Alex. You’re right. I can’t let this stop me from doing what I love. It certainly isn’t going to stop me from playing soccer again.”

“Atta girl!! There’s the person I know and love! 

“Thank Alex...you’re always here for me whenever I need someone.” 

“Of course, Tobs…But you have Christen as well. I can tell that girl loves you so much. She’s lucky to have you.”

Tobin had the biggest smile on her face when Alex mentioned Christen. She couldn’t help it. Just hearing her name makes her forget all the bad stuff going on at the moment. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty lucky, aren’t I? I feel like I hit the jack pot with her Alex. I can’t explain it. Even though we’ve been together for 2 years, every time we’re together I have butterflies in my stomach. It’s like a never-ending honeymoon. 

“You love her, don’t you?” Grinning as she looks at Tobin.

“I love her Alex. I’m in love with her…. She’s the one.” 

Tobin couldn’t help but blush. This incident has changed her perspective on life. Life is so short and she didn’t want anything to keep her from living her life to the fullest. Telling your loved ones, you love them is something she needed to do more often. 

“Alex, how’s Christen?? Can you find out for me?”

Getting up off the bed to walk over to her purse across the room. “Of course! Let me call Allie. She’s with her right now.”

Alex unlocks her phone and dials Allie. 

*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Ring*

“huh…. that’s weird. She didn’t answer.” 

“Why didn’t she answer? Shouldn’t her phone be on her right now?”

“Yeah it should but, I have no idea why she didn’t answer.”  
Next thing they know Christen comes slams the door open to Tobin’s room. Startling Alex and Tobin.

Being scared out of her mind Alex goes flying into the wall, “Woah Oh my god. Can you not!!”

Tobin turned her head towards the door to see what all the commotion was about, “What the fuck?! Christen?!” 

With her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, “Sorry! I just had to come see you.” 

Tobin eyes widen, “Chris you should be resting. You just passed out.” 

I know babe, but I feel fine now. I didn’t want to leave your side. Besides, you’re the one who we need to worry about not me. I don’t have life threatening injuries babe.”

Alex looks over at Christen and then Tobin. Realizing she’s in the middle of a moment that they’re having she softly lets out, “Okay, Yeah. This my cue to leave. I’m going to go get us some coffee. I’ll be right back.”

As Alex reaches out to open the door Allie comes flying in the room.

“Jesus Christ Allie. You both need to chill. Flying into the room and shit. Are y’all out of your damn minds? You guys can’t just walk in like normal people? You’re going to give me a damn heart attack.”

“I’m sorry Alex. But I tried to stop her and keep her in bed. But she insisted on coming over here.”

Tobin laughing out, “It’s fine Allie. She seems fine now. I’ll get a nurse to come check up on her to make sure.” 

Alex grabbing onto Allie’s hand, “Hey Allie let’s leave these two love birds alone for a bit. Come get coffee with me. They’ll be okay.”

Allie letting out a sigh of relief, “Okay fine. Please take care of each other okay?”

Christen and Tobin yelling out at the same time, “We will.” Realizing they said the same thing at the same time they both giggled.

Alex and Allie leaves to go get coffee and closes the door behind them.

Christen looks up to lock eyes with Tobin. Christen’s heart was racing. Tobin looks so pretty, even in a hospital gown. 

“What are you smiling about, babe? Come over here.” Patting on the bed right next to her.

Christen walks over and climbs onto the bed. Making sure not to lay on her chest. That was Christen’s favorite thing to do. When she would cuddle Tobin laying on her chest, being close to Tobin, Hugging her as tight as she could. That was when she felt the safest in the world. Her touch was everything. With Tobin’s accident, she had to refrain herself from doing any of that. Instead she goes in a kisses Tobin passionately. 

“Damn babe. I’ve missed that a lot. Kissing you and other things. Can’t wait to get all healed up.” Pulling Christen back in for another kiss. 

All of a sudden Tobin feels a sharp pain in her chest. “Christen, my chest. It hurts.” Groaning from the pain. Christen rubs her back to try and sooth the pain. But to no avail, Tobin is still in a tremendous amount of pain.

“Babe, are you okay??” 

“No, babe it hurts so much and I can’t breathe, get the nurse, please.”

“Okay, I’m going to go get the nurse hold on.” Christen jumps off the bed and heads for the door.

“Please hurry!”

Christen runs out and runs to the front desk where all the nurse are sitting there monitoring their patients on the monitor. 

“Please you have to help. My girlfriend. She’s having chest pain and she can’t breathe. She’s in room 1723. A couple of nurses follows in after Christen. Coming into Tobin’s room they find her clutching to her chest. 

“Ma’am I’m going to need you to step outside now. You can’t be in here.”

Hysterically crying, “But I need to be in there. Please let me stay. She needs me.” 

I understand that Ma’am, I’m sorry. I promise you we’re going to help her in any way we can. We got her. I’ll let you know when you can come back in.” She pushes Christen out the room and closes the door.

Trying to calm herself taking deep breathes, In and out, In and out. “She’s going to be fine.” Repeating those words over and over again until she was able to control her breathing again. Alex and Allie comes around the corner with their cup of coffee. Alex looks up to see a distraught Christen, “Oh my god Christen! What happened! Is Tobin okay??”

“I don’t know we were just- and she just started having chest pains and she couldn’t breathe.”  
“Who’s in there right now?” said Allie.

“The nurses. I have no idea what they’re doing. They won’t let me go in there.”

Alex places her hand on Christen’s shoulder, followed by Allie doing the same. “She’s going to be alright. I just know it.” 

“Yeah, this is probably just another setback.”

Next thing they knew the nurses opened the door. “She’s fine now. She’s very weak and she needs to rest. She seems like the person who thinks their body is invincible. But she needs to rest. Her body took a toll in surgery. You guys can stay for a little bit longer but then you’re going to have to leave.”

With a perplexed look on Alex’s face she lets out, “Why was her chest hurting? Why couldn’t she breathe? Do you know why?” 

“She wasn’t getting enough air into her lungs which caused her chest pains. Normal in patients after surgery.”

Christen with alleviation, “Thank you. We’ll only be around a little longer and we’ll leave. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and please. Tell her to not push herself too much.”

Right before the head nurse leaves she comes back and says, “I almost forgot. The doctor should be coming by to check on your post ops. So, if you have any questions for him. Let him know.” 

The nurses walk away and Christen, Alex and Allie pushes the door open and walks in to observe a weak Tobin wearing a Nasal Cannula.

“Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” 

Christen couldn’t utter out one word. She was still distressed. 

Alex was the first one to speak, “It’s fine. As long as you’re okay. I’m okay.”

Followed by a, “Yeah! Harry. You gave us a little scare but we know you’re not done yet.”

Tobin looks back and Christen and says, “Chris? You okay?”

Christen coming back down to reality, “Y-Yeah. I’m fine. I’m glad you’re fine. Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I won’t babe.”

Christen was about to go up to Tobin’s bed when the door swung open to a man in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

“Good Evening Ms. Heath! How are you doing right now? I’m Dr. Evans. I performed your surgery earlier today. It was a nasty shark bite. I was able to save your arm. Your recovery time is approximately 5-6 weeks. But we want to run some scans just to make sure. Also! Be very gentle with the bandages to not get anything in or on it. We need to keep the site clean in order to keep your body from getting any infections. The nurse will be taking you up in a few minutes for scans. Is there any question you have for me?”

“I just have one questions.” Nervous to even ask this question. Tobin knew this is the moment she will know for sure if she ever has a chance to play soccer again. She doesn’t want to know the truth. But, it’s now or never.

“Of course, What is it?”

Finally finding the strength to utter the words, “Will I ever be able to play soccer again?”

“If everything goes perfectly according to plan. You should be playing in no time. You should have 100% motion in your arm. Now, the only problem I see is your hip. It might cause some problems to your movements. With the proper treatment, we should be able to minimize the pain in your hip joints.”

A sigh of relief swept across Tobin’s face, “Oh thank god. As long as I’m going to be okay. That’s all that matters.”

“Yes, it is Ms. Heath. Is there any other questions I can help you with?”

“Yeah, when can I go home exactly? I really don’t like hospital and I would like to go home as soon as possible.”

Releasing a little giggle, “That’s understandable. How about I try to get you out of here by tomorrow night. Depending on your scans and how you’re feeling. If you’re strong enough. I’ll let you go home. How does that sound?”

With a huge smile on her face. Knowing she won’t have to be in the hospital for much longer, absolutely couldn’t wait to go home where she feels comfortable. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course! That’s what I’m here for. Let me know if you need anything else okay? Again. You’ll be going up for some scans and I’ll come back to discuss the results with you. How does that sound?”

“That sounds amazing! Thank you!”

After the doctor leaves, they hang out with Tobin for a few minutes talking until the nurses walk in to take Tobin to get her scans done. 

“I’m sorry guys, but this is where you guys need to leave. One of you can stay with her overnight but the rest of you has to go.”

Alex gets up, “It’s okay! Allie and I can go and Christen, you should stay with her.”

“Thanks guys. I’ll call you and update you when I can.”

Alex walks over to tobin and hugs her goodbye, “I love you. I’ll see you first thing in the morning okay?”

“I love you too Alex. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.” 

“Night Tobs.”

Allie then gets up and walks over to Tobin to say goodbye, “Well, Harry. Until next time. I love you Harry. I’ll come visit you tomorrow okay?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Harry. Goodnight.”

Alex and Christen hugs goodbye followed by Allie.

“Let us know if anything changes okay?”

“I will Allie. Take care.”

Alex and Allie turns around and walks out the door. 

The nurses turn to Tobin, “Now, you ready to get your scans done?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be I suppose. Can she come with me to get it done?”  
“She can’t be with you but she can be behind the glass talking to you, if that would make you feel more comfortable while you’re doing your scans.”

“Please. I would like her to come.”

“Okay let’s get you up there.” 

Christen walks right next to Tobin’s bed. Holding her hand, “I’m here babe.” As they head to get Tobin’s scans done.


	4. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preath. Tobin gets her scan results. More Preath. Christen spends the night at the hospital with Tobin. Alex and Allie come back to visit them. A Surprise at the end??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and feedback is welcomed!! Let me know ideas of where you would like the story to go!!
> 
> It's the 3rd game day of the weekend! Yeah! Who are you cheering for??
> 
> Lets go Chicago!! Would love to see another goal from Press <3
> 
> I will be working on chapter 5 after the games today. So stay tuned for that either late sunday night or Monday Evening!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

“Okay Ms. Heath. We’re going to get a full body CT scan, just to make sure everything is looking good. It’s going to take about fifteen minutes. Now, I’m going to need you to stay completely still. Do you have any question?”

Since she’s going to laying in this machine for a while, Tobin figured she can get a little nap in. Dozing off, “Nope. I’m good.”

Christen wasn’t allowed to be in the room with Tobin for health reasons. It’s dangerous for her to be in the room, because her body can get exposed to the radiation and its very bad for the human body. Since she has time to kill she decided to walk down to the cafeteria to see if there was any food to eat.

As she is walks through the doors, the only thing in the cafeteria is a salad bar. Shrugging her shoulder “I guess a salad won’t hurt.” 

She grabs a plate and puts some, Lettuce, Tomato, Cucumbers, Grilled chicken, Corn, Black Beans and pours Classic Vinaigrette over her salad. Walking over to the cashier to pay for her food.

“Is this it?”

Looking around to see if there is anything else she would want, “Uhhh, Yeah. I think this is going to be it. Thank you.”

“$6.42 is your total. Cash or card?”

“Card.”

“Would you like a receipt?”

“No, It’s fine. Thank you.”

The cashier places her food in a bag and hands it her. 

“Thank you, have a nice night.” As she’s turning to walk towards the exit.

She goes back upstairs to where Tobin is getting her CT scans done. By the time she gets there, they’re wrapping it up and she should be done in a few minutes.

“Okay Tobin, just hang tight we’re going to come get you in a few.”  
Slowly opening up her eyes, “Huh? Okay. Yeah.”

They will wheel Tobin to her room, with Christen following right next to her. 

Smirking from seeing how cute Tobin looks, “Babe, you look like you just woke up from a nap. Oh, you’re so freaking cute.”

“No, stop. You’re making me blush.” 

They get to the room and Christen goes and sets her food on the table. 

Ms. Heath, these are your meds for the hour. They’ll make your pain a bit easier to handle.”

Bringing her arms out for the meds she drains the meds down immediately. 

“Thank you.”

“So, the doctor is going to go over your scans on his own and then he’s going to come in and go over it with you okay? Hang tight. Let me know if you need anything.”

“We will thank you.”

Almost out of the room she turns back around, “Oh, I almost forgot, I’m so sorry. Christen I know you’re feeling better but I do need you to sign some papers so I can discharge you.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Do you need me to come sign them right now?”

“To make it easier, let me get the paperwork together and I’ll come back and have you sign those. How about that? 

“That’s perfect. Thank you.”

Christen turns around to catch Tobin staring at her butt. “Why Tobin, what are you staring at there.” Raising her eyebrow, she locks eyes with Tobin.

“Just admiring your butt. It’s cute. But, honestly what can I do besides kiss you when I have one good arm and my entire side and hip in pain. I get to look at you and you can’t do anything about it.” 

“I don’t have a problem with you looking at me. I love it. We can also do a lot of stuff babe. Use your imagination.” 

Knowing she’s limited to what she can physically do, she frowns and puts her head down, “It’s easy for you to say for you. You aren’t physically injured.”

“You’re right babe. I’m sorry. No sex until you are physically better. I think it will be good for us. It’ll make us want each other even more. How about that?” With her hands in the air hoping it would cheer Tobin up. 

To her surprise Tobin went along with it and thought it was a good idea as well.

“Yeah I think it’s a great idea. It would be like our relationship is more than just the sex. It already is but you get what I’m trying to say.”

Walking over to Tobin she caresses her cheeks. “Of course, babe, come here.” Kissing her passionately on the lips. 

As Christen was pulling away from the kiss, Tobin not wanting to stop pulled her back in for more. “Don’t.” 

Tobin is all in now. She pulled Christen in so hard that Christen had to catch herself from falling completely on top of Tobin. Placing her hand on the wall to keep her balance. She didn’t want to let go ever. Christen bites Tobin’s lower lip and pulls back. 

“Damn babe. You can’t be a tease right now. It’s killing me.” 

Christen starts to chuckle, “you know you’re the one who pulled me in right?”

“Well I didn’t see you resisting or complaining.” With the biggest grind on her face. 

Tobin’s face then turned serious. “Christen, I seriously want to thank you. Thank you for being with me through all of this. I don’t know if I could’ve done this without you. When I wanted to give up, you were the one who pulled me back. You’re the reason I am still here. I’m so grateful right now. Even with everything happening. You made me realize life is so precious and it can be taken away from you at any point. You are my life now Christen. I promise you we’re going to live our life to the fullest.” 

Christen taking a chair right next to Tobin’s bed and sits down. Grabbing her hand, “Tobin. Do you want to know what was going through my head when you were lying there on the beach, bleeding out and I had no idea how to stop it?”

“what babe?”

“I started to imagine my life without you. It was the worst thing I could’ve imagined. My life was so dull. I moped around for months. I stopped playing soccer. I didn’t know how to live anymore. It was like there is no me without you Tobin. I had to snap myself out of it because you are still there with me. If I didn’t want that to become my reality I had to do everything I could to save you, because I love you. I’m so in love with you Tobin Powell Heath.” 

“Christen Annemarie Press. How did I get so lucky with you?”

“We both got lucky with each other.”

Just as Christen was about to go in for another kiss, the door swings open. Startling her and she slumps back down in her chair.

Handing her the paperwork on a clipboard. “Okay Christen I have your paperwork here. All I need you to do is sign here, here, and here.”

Christen signs all the places that was asked of her and hands back the clipboard to the nurse.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you, Ms. Press. Are you planning on staying overnight?” 

“Yes, actually.”

“Would you like me to bring you a bed to sleep on?”

“That would be great thank you!”

Looking back at Tobin, “Are you sleepy at all babe?” 

“Just a little bit. I think it’s from all the meds that they’re pumping into me.”

“The meds should help heal everything faster. Hopefully you’ll be able to go home tomorrow! The doctor should be here any minute to let us know.”

“Yeah, can’t wait to be home. But, at least I’ll have you here so it won’t be too bad.” 

The nurse comes back with Christen’s bed. “Okay here you are. If you guys have any questions or need help with anything please don’t hesitate to press the call button and let me know. I’ll be here all night. I’ll also be coming in throughout the night to check on your bandages and your vitals.”

Your doctor should be in any second now, The Doctor then pushes through the door! “Ms. Heath. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m a little sore. But the pain isn’t as bad as it was earlier.”

“Ahh, well I see the meds have kicked in. Well your scans are remarkable. Everything looks good right now. So, I can release you tomorrow morning. You will have to be in a wheel chair for a week or two just so you don’t rip out your stitches. No heavy movements in the next few weeks are very crucial. If everything goes to plan you will be back to 100% in no time.”

“Do you hear that Tobin? That’s fantastic news!” Running up to the doctor to hug him, “Thank you so much for everything.” 

Startled by Christen flying at him, he hugs her back, “Oh you’re very welcome. I will see you both in the morning. Goodnight.” 

“Oh my, I almost forgot about my salad. Do you mind if I eat this babe?” 

“Are you kidding? No, of course not. You haven’t eaten all day you need to eat. I’ll just watch some TV as you’re eating.”

“Thanks babe.”

*15 Minutes later*

“Wow, I’m actually full, I didn’t think I would.” 

Giving her a stern look, “That’s good because you haven’t eaten anything all day Chris.”

“Chris? I’m actually really sleepy and I’m ready for bed. Are you?”

“Yeah, I am. Let me go brush my teeth and I’ll come to bed.”

When Christen finishes brushes her teeth and washing her face. She comes back to a Tobin that has completely passed out.

“she looks so freaking cute. I’m so lucky.” Not wanting to wake Tobin up she tries to walk over to Tobin’s bed as quietly as she can and kisses her on the forehead, “Goodnight babe. I love you.”

Tobin squirms and manages to squeeze out, “I love you too.” And falls back to sleep.

Christen smiled so wide and headed to the bed that the nurse set up for her. 

“Finally, some well needed sleep.”

Christen wakes up to the sun trying to squeeze into the curtains. Trying to focus her eyes to the room. She hears, “Morning beautiful.”

She turns to meet a beautiful Brunette staring at her with her long wavy hair.

“Morning babe, you’re up early.”

“Yeah, the nurse came in and out all night long I didn’t sleep much.”

“Oh, I’m sorry babe. Look at it this way. You’re going home today and you can sleep in your own bed. But just me bothering you. How does that sound?”

“Oh, that sounds amazing.” 

Christen sits up and raises her arms in the air stretching and yawning as loud as she can, when Alex and Allie barge in the room with Balloons and flowers! 

“Harry!!!” 

“Tobin!”

“Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?”

Allie walks over to Tobin’s bed and places her hand on her shoulder, “Uhhh, did you forget? We said that we would come back. Duh.”

Alex walks over to Allie and pushes her, “Allie, Tobin has had a lot on her mind. That’s the least of her concern.”

Christen still feeling groggy, “God y’all are so loud so early in the morning.” 

Allie runs over to Christen and hugs her, “Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Allie rolls her eyes, “Allie the poor girl looks like she barely got any sleep. Let her be.”

Tobin can’t help but just laugh at everything going around her.

“Hey guys, guess what? I get to go home today!!” 

Alex with her hands wide open ready to dive in for a hug, “Ahhh!!! No way! Already???”

“Yeah! The doctor said my scans are looking good so I’ll just have to be very careful when I get home.”

“Harry, that’s great news! I’m happy that you’re okay and you get to go home!”

Tobin started to search the room for a clock but to no avail she couldn’t find one.

“Does anybody know what time it is?”

Alex looks at her watch, “8:12AM.”  
“It’s still really early. Might not be till later today.” 

“Harry, either way you’re going home today, yay!”

Christen finally finds the energy to get up and puts her shoes on. “I think I’m going to go get some coffee. Allie do you want to come with me??”

“Sure! You ready to go right now?”

“Yeah, let me just grab my purse.... and I know Tobin can’t have any, but Alex do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks for asking though!”

“Okay, let’s go Allie.”

Tobin watches Allie and Christen walks out the door. As soon as it closes tight Tobin pulls Alex onto her bed. 

“Woah.”

“Alex. I need to tell you something. Something very important.”

“What. What is it?”

“I-I-I think I’m ready to take the next step.”

“Wait. Are you seriously thinking what I think you’re thinking???”

“Yes Alex. She’s the one. She’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. She’s the one I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. I can picture a future with her. I want to start a family with her. I want to have little mini Christen’s running around the house. Whenever I’m around her I feel like I’m the luckiest person alive. I’m so happy. She makes me feel alive. She’s my best friend. She’s my other half.”

Starting to tear up as she is listening to Tobin profess her love to Christen, “Tobin, I’m so happy for you. I’m so happy you found the person you want to be with the rest of your life. Isn’t it the greatest feeling in the world? You know how much I absolutely adore your relationship with Christen. Whatever you want to do I’m behind you 100% because I believe what you’re feeling is real. What I see is real. You two were made for each other. Not only do you see her for who she is but you see her heart. She loves you and you love her. I cannot wait to be able to stand at the alter and watch you two profess your love to each other. Oh, I’m so happy for you both!! Come here!!” Pulling in Tobin for a hug.

“Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Giving Tobin a stern look, “Tobin, are you crazy? That girl is head over heels in love with you. You be crazy to think she’ll say no.”

“What if she’s not ready for a big commitment?”

“Tobin, with everything you just went through. You can’t live life being scared. These are the types of risk you have to take. You have to ask yourself…. Is she worth it? Is she worth risking it all for? You can’t live life being scared anymore. I won’t let you. I promise nothing bad is going to happen. If…. now I’m saying if, it does go wrong. I’ll always be here for you Tobin. I got your back. You’ll never know if you don’t ask.”

“I love you so much, Alex. I want it to be special. I don’t want to do it right away. I want to be able to get on one knee and ask her. After all this rehab and stuff. I want your help. Help me make this special, Alex.”

Taking Tobin’s hand, “Of course I’ll help you Tobin. This is going to be so cute I can’t wait.”


	5. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin gets ready to go home but she find out some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter!!
> 
> Don't know I like the direction of the story is going in. Let me know if I should change it.... to grow the story and what you would like to see!
> 
> You're feedback and comments are welcomed! 
> 
> As always thanks for taking the time to read my story!  
> Tumblr: cp23christenpress

Going in to hug Alex, “We’ll talk more about it later in a more private session.”

Making sure to only wrap one arm around her, “Of course Tobin. Anything for you.”

In the distant they can hear Allie and Christen laughing down the hall. They were trying to be quiet but obviously couldn’t keep themselves from laughing. 

As they were walking into Tobin’s room. “Hey guys! We’re ba-”

Tobin looking at them with a stern look, “do you guys realize how loud you were? I can hear you laughing all the way back here. What are y’all even laughing about.”

Christen looks at Tobin and tries to contain her laughter, “baby I don’t think you want me to repeat it.” Continuing to laugh, which annoys Tobin even more. 

“No, I want to know. Tell me.”

Thinking twice about it she looks back at Allie and then back at Tobin. Already know she’s going to regret it she pouts, “Okay… don’t say I didn’t try to warn you. Allie was telling me about a time you tried to nut meg her but ended up nutmegging herself and falling in the process.”

Tobin’s face turned bright red. A look of betrayal, she has never turned her head so fast and looked at Allie, “Allie! I can’t believe you told her! Why would you do that??”

“Tobin, I didn’t think it was a big deal. It was funny. I was only trying to cheer Christen up. She’s feeling a little down because of what’s going on.”

“Yeah but still, it’s embarrassing, I didn’t want her to know about it.”

Allie walks over next to Tobin’s bed. Feeling bad because now Tobin’s upset and the last thing she wanted to do was upset Tobin. “I’m sorry Harry. Please forgive me. I didn’t do it to spite you or anything.”

At this point, Alex is so confused as to what was happening. She didn’t want any part of it. Alex knowing getting on Tobin’s bad side is the last thing anyone should do. Considering she’s not feeling well either.

“It’s fine Allie. I’m overreacting. Just, let’s not speak of this again. Please.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t I promise.”

“You too babe. So, get it all out of your system now.”

“Oh, I think I’m done.”

They talk amongst themselves for the next hour or so when the doctor comes in to check on Tobin. With a smile on his face, “How are you doing Ms. Heath? Are you ready to go home today? It’s quite beautiful out.”

“Oh, I’ve been ready ever since I landed in here. I just want to be in my bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course, of course. I totally understand. We’re going to get you discharged here soon. I must go over some things again. Protocol and everything. We will be sending you home in a wheel chair. So, you’ll be using that for a week or two. After that you’ll come back in. So, I can check on your incisions and make sure everything is healing properly. Make sure you’re not making any sudden movements. If you start to experience excruciating pain come back in and we’ll check it out. Do you have any more questions?”

“What do I eat for the next few days?”

“Soup would be the preferred choice. But ultimately the choice is up to you, you can eat whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“Anything else?” 

“How long do you think it’ll be before I can move around freely on my own?”

“I would say after you stop using the wheel chair…you’re going to need to learn how to walk again. Because it did tear up the muscle to your hips… But, I was able to repair that. I expect you to make a full recovery with 4-6 weeks of physical therapy. Now, I did say you would have 100% movement…but, you may never play the same. That’s totally up to you. You seem like a person that can beat the odds. Now, it’s going to be a waiting game and we’ll just have to see.”

“But I thought you said I would be back to 100% in no time…are you saying you lied to me?”

“Ms. Heath—”

Cutting off the doctor, Christen puts a hand up and shakes her head, “Let me get this straight…. Last night you told us she would be back to 100%, now you’re telling us that she might not be? She might not play the same? Then why would you say she’s going to be 100% if she’s not.”

Alex and Allie realizes the conversation is about to go downhill and they felt awkward being there. They didn’t want to get involved. So, they thought it would be better if Tobin and Christen handle it on their own. 

Alex interrupts them and says, “Hey guys, we’re going to wait outside and let you guys handle this.”

Tobin doesn’t take her eyes off the doctor. She puts her hands up and waves at them and says, “Thanks guys. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Christen walks over next to Tobin and pulls up a chair right next to her. “So, please tell me why you told us specifically that she would be the same when she’s not going to? Why would you get her hopes up for nothing? She’s an athlete, her whole life is circled around running and being able to move. This is what she loves and for you to tell her she will do it and then turn around and say she won’t? It’s pretty fucked up if you ask me. I don’t like this at all. This is very unprofessional of you.”

The smile that she had earlier in the day has now faded. She didn’t have the strength to argue anymore. She was so heartbroken on the inside. It was like her heart broke into a million pieces. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go home. Tobin has given up at this point. “Christen, babe, It’s whatever. It’s fine. Let it go.”

Shocked Christen turns to Tobin, “What do you mean It’s whatever? It’s not whatever. This is your career. This is what you love to do. I’m not going to let you give that up. No way. Not now, not ever.”

“Christen. What else do you expect him to do? He’s done all he can. I just have to accept it. This is my life now. I’m going to have to find something else that I love.”

“No, don’t you dare talk like that. Do not give up on me Tobin. No. It’s not over yet, we still—”

“Christen, I’m tired I just want to go home. Can we talk about this later?”

Christen can hear the pain in Tobin’s voice. She has never seen Tobin so shattered. 

Christen begins to fume, looking at the doctor again, “How could you do this to her?”

“Ms. Press, I know how frustrated you and Ms. Heath are right now. I’m sorry if I miscommunicated and led you on with a wrong diagnosis. I assure you that was not my intention and I want to apologize for doing that.”

“It is too late on apologies. Please just discharge her so we can go home.”

“Again, I am terribly sorry. Let me get the papers and I’ll have you out of here in a few minutes.” 

He leaves to go get the paperwork with the door closed right behind him. Christen looks to see if Alex and Allie were going to come in before she talks to Tobin. With her hands on the back of her head she lifts up her head to the ceiling before bringing it back down again.

Tobin had her head down ever since she heard the news and she hasn’t looked up since. 

“Tobin, I don’t care what that man said. I have hope that you will get back to 100% and you will be playing again.”

“Christen, stop. Please. What’s the point anymore. There’s no use in fighting it. What’s done is done. There’s no going back.”

Tobin has never been negative about anything in her life. To hear her say that Christen was not going to have any of it. “Tobin how are you going to sit there and say your life is pretty much over when you’re only 1 day into recovery. It’s not over. You’re strong. I know you can get through this.”

“It’s done Christen. Nothing you say is going to change it.”

Dr. Evans walks back in with the paperwork along with the wheel chair. To keep herself from going off on the doctor again she turns her body to look out the window as he gets Tobin to sign the paperwork. Tobin grabs the pen and signs her name and give him the papers back. He then helps Tobin off the bed and into the wheel chair.

“Careful now. Slowly…. There you go.”

Tobin situates herself in the wheelchair and then looks up at the doctor. Can I wheel myself out or do you have to do that too?

“We would have to do it for safety purposes, but if you want a nurse to do it other than me, I can get one to.”

Tobin turns her face not wanting to look at him. “That would be great thanks.”

“I’ll just be a few minutes. Let me go get your nurse.”

Christen turns back around to a Tobin with now beads in her eyes. Walking over and getting on her knees to hold Tobin’s hand. “Baby…. don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure it out, just like we do with everything.”

Tobin pulls her hand away from christen grasp, taking her back, “No, it’s not. Please. I don’t want to talk anymore. I just want to be left alone.”

Hearing those words leaving Tobin’s lips asking to be left alone hurt Christen’s feeling. She knows she can’t be selfish. She needs to let Tobin have some space when she needs it. 

Looking away, “can you ask Alex and Allie to leave? Tell them I’ll see them later. I don’t want them to see me like this…. And please don’t let them come back in here.”

“Tobin….”

“Just do it, please.”

She felt hesitant to tell Alex and Allie but she knew she had to do it. “I’ll be right back.”

When she walks out the door she is instantly greeted by Alex and Allie. “How is she? Is she okay?”

“She actually wants to be left alone. She asked me to tell you guys to just go home. That you don’t have to stay anymore.”

Alex eyes widen, “Woah, wait a minute. There is no way I’m leaving until I know she’s okay.”

“Yeah, I can’t leave her, knowing she’s feeling down.”

Alex and Allie try to walk through the doors but is stopped when Christen steps right in front of them. 

“Chris, what are you doing?” Alex says with a stern voice. “Get out of the way.”

“Alex I know she’s your best friend and you want to be there for her. But she has asked me to not let you guys back in. She’s a mess and she doesn’t want you guys to see her like this. Please.”

Allie pulls Alex back, “Alex, she’s right. As much as you want to be there for her. You have to give her some space. She was just told some bad news. You have to let that sink in for her and let her deal with it on her own. Away from everybody’s thoughts.”

“No, you’re both wrong. I love you both, but you’re wrong. You don’t know Tobin like I do. Being by herself is the last thing that is good for her. She shouldn’t be alone. Especially not at a time like this.”

“Alex, I promise you. I will take care of her. Nothing is going to happen. How about this. Let me get her settled down at home and I’ll let you know when you can come over.”

Not wanting to leave Tobin’s side, but Christen is intent on putting her foot down and is not letting her through. “Fine. Please tell her I love her okay?”

“I will. I promise.”

“Text me as soon as I can come over please.”

“I will Alex.”

Alex and Allie began to walk away towards the exit… With Alex turning around midway giving her a smile. Christen takes a few minutes to catch herself. Her tears are streaming down profusely…She doesn’t know how she’s going to get Tobin out of this funk. Everybody who knows Tobin, knows without soccer, Tobin will never fully ever be happy again. She’s going to miss the game too much. As she leans against the wall just letting go of her emotions a nurse comes by to Tobin’s room.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is everything okay? I was supposed to come and discharge the patient in this room.” 

Sniffing and wiping her tears away, “Yes, everything is okay. Just a little emotional. She’s ready for you in there.”

The nurse gives a confusing look to Christen, “are you sure? I can come back.”

“oh no, that won’t be necessary, we’re ready to leave now.”

Waiting for Christen to walk in first, Christen takes in a deep breath and walks in. 

“Hey Tobin. The nurse is here to take you down to the car. Are you ready?”

Barely lifting her head up, making sure to not make eye contact with Christen, she lets out softly, “yeah, sure.”

Christen turns to the nurse and asks her, “I need to go pull the car up. Do you need help with anything else before I go?”

“If you want to take her belongings down with you, you can. Other than that, we’re all set to go.”

She grabs Tobin’s belongings and heads for the door. Stopping right before she reaches the door, “I’ll see you soon okay?”

Tobin doesn’t bother to articulate anything and keeps her head down.”

Christen doesn’t know what to do to cheer her up. It’s beyond her. There’s nothing she can do. No matter how much Tobin loves her, she knows the love of soccer is bigger than her. The next few weeks to months are going to be the biggest adjustment to Tobin. All she can do is be there for whatever Tobin needs. 

Walking down to her car she talks to herself, “I don’t care what that doctor says. Tobin can and will be back to her old self. She will play soccer again. If it means she spends weeks and months helping Tobin then so be it.” Christen has vowed to stick by Tobin’s side through this. “I will get her through this. I will and I can. Please don’t give up Tobin.”

She unlocks her car and starts the engine. A few minutes later as she’s making her way around to the entrance where the nurse is waiting with Tobin. She parks the car and runs around to the other side to open the door. “Hey Tobin.” But still not a peep from Tobin. She helps the nurse get Tobin in the seat and buckles her in closing the door behind her. 

The nurse folds the wheelchair up asks, “where would you like me to put this?” 

Christen turns to look at the wheelchair wondering if she should put it in the back of the seat or just stuff it in the trunk. 

“Let’s put it in the trunk since there’s more room there.”

She pops open the trunk and the nurse slides the wheel chair in the back and closes the trunk. Christen turns to thank the nurse by shaking her hand, “Thank you for wheeling her down here.”

With a smile on her face, “oh, it’s no problem sweetheart. It’s my pleasure. Your friend there is in a bit of pain. I can just tell. Take care of her, don’t leave her alone. She shouldn’t be alone.”

“I will, Thank you. Have a good day.”

“Thank you, you too.” Turning around heading towards the door towards the hospital. 

Christen opens her side door and climbs in. Looking to see if Tobin’s face has changed at all. But there was no change. Tobin hasn’t said one word since she found out the truth about her recovery. “Tobin, please talk to me. I know you’re not in a good place right now but you have to let me be there for you. I can’t help you if you don’t let me in.”

Christen sees Tobin’s body language change, “Babe. It’s not that I’m shutting you out. I just feel like you are being too positive about my recovery, which isn’t bad, but saying I’m going to beat all odds and come out on top and be able to play soccer again. Its false hope Christen. You don’t know what’s going to happen. Hope is cruel. Hope reminds me of what almost was. Hope makes the physical ache return. I’m done with this conversation. I don’t want to talk anymore.” Leaning towards the door and looking out the window with tears streaming down her face.

Christen feels terrible. She never wanted to make Tobin feel like that. Grabbing her thigh to try to sooth her, Tobin smacks her hands away, “Don’t. Just don’t. Please just drive and leave me alone.”

Christen couldn’t believe the words coming out of Tobin’s mouth. She knew Tobin wasn’t actually mad at Christen. She knows Tobin is frustrated with the situation. The fact she can’t do anything about it. She can’t release her anger out any way. So, the only way is to retaliate on her.

Christen takes one look at Tobin to see if her expression has changed. It hasn’t not one bit. It was like Tobin wasn’t even there. She was staring at a soulless body. Everything about Tobin was no longer there. She was blank. Stepping on the brakes, Christen puts the car in drive and heads home.


	6. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen finally get home from the hospital. Christen was able to get Tobin to open up to whats going through her mind and how she is coping with the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! Here you go! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcomed! any Suggestions to add to the story as well!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: CP23Christenpress

Driving up onto the driveway, Christen puts the car to a halt. Tobin has yet to say anything the whole driveway home. Christen looks to see if she’ll make any effort to get out of the car. She waited a few seconds but nothing. Still stiff as a rock. Christen let out a sign, unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out the car. Heading towards the trunk of the car she pushes the button to open the trunk. Pulling out the wheelchair she unfolds it and rolls it towards the passenger side door. 

Christen opens the door to a Tobin still staring off into space with her seatbelt on. She unbuckles her belt and places her hands on her cheeks. Christen is startled when Tobin reaches up to grab her hand with her one good arm, but continues to stay silent.

“Tobin. Come on. Let’s get you inside okay?” 

Tobin nodes her head. Signaling the okay for Christen to move her. “I’m going to place you over my shoulder and when I count to 3 I need you to slowly get out of the car, ready? One, Two, Three!”

As Christen lifted her off the seat Tobin moved too quickly and a sharp pain rose over her wounded area as she is dropped on to the wheel chair, “Ouch!”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, are you okay?” 

“Yeah I think so. I just moved a little too fast. I’m okay, I promise. It’s fine.”

Christen continues to wheel her towards the door. Putting the brakes on the wheelchair as she fumbles in her purse for her keys. After shuffling around in her purse for a good second or two she inserts the key and unlocks the door.

“We’re home Tobs. Do you want to lay down?”

“Yeah. I’m tired. You can put me in one of the guest rooms.”

Christen heart sank hearing those words. “The guest room…. what do you mean put you in the guest room?” 

“Chris, I can’t do this with you right now. I just can’t it just hurts too much.”

“Okay, no. This stops here. I need you to talk to me. You don’t get to shut me out right now. Do you understand? I am here for you whatever you need. I don’t want you to feel as though you can’t be honest with me. Did I do something wrong to upset you?” 

Tobin tries to push herself away from Christen but before she can get away, Christen stops her from moving any further. “Tobin. Please do not do this. Do not shut me out. Talk to me. Please.”

“You don’t get it, do you? You get to continue to play soccer. I don’t. How do you think it feels to be told you’re never going to be your old self ever again? Never being able to do what you love? Because that’s what’s happening with me. Yes, the doctor said I would have 100% mobility but It’s never going to be the same because of the muscle damage that I suffered.”

A little taken back from the tone she is receiving from Tobin, “Tobin, I 100% understand that it sucks to be told that. But I know that you’re going to overcome this and you will be back in no time.”

Shaking her head, “No! You still don’t understand.”

“Then enlighten me Tobin. Explain to me how you’re feeling. I can take it. That is what I’m here for. If you think I’m going to leave you, you’re seriously wrong. I love you so much, I’m not going anywhere.”

Christen is frustrated at this point. She doesn’t know what else to say to Tobin to get her to open up. Christen grabs Tobin’s face, “Please, let me in.” 

Tears are streaming down Tobin’s face again. She reaches up and grabs Christen’s hand and places it, in her lap. “Christen, when you say I’m going to be back to 100%, it’s like… I have to be back to 100% playing soccer. If I don’t then you won’t love me anymore. It’s like I’m not good enough for you unless I’m playing soccer. I guess, I’m just scared to lose you. I can’t lose you. You’re the only good thing that I have in my life right now. The thought of losing you scares me shitless. I’m sorry.”

She had no idea. Christen felt terrible. She didn’t know the pressure to play again for Tobin had such a huge impact on her emotionally.   
“Baby…look at me.”

Tobin turns her face the opposite of Christen’s direction but is redirected with Christen hands. 

“Look at me.”

This time Tobin had no choice. Tobin had a hand on her face and she wasn’t moving it any time soon. Their eyes are locked on each other.   
“Tobin Powell Heath. I do not love you.”   
Hearing those words made Tobin sink even more but before she can utter out a word Christen says, “I don’t love you because you play soccer. I love you, for you. I love you because you’re one of the most caring person in this world. You always look to take care of others before yourself. You are selfless. When I look you in the eyes I get lost in there. You are my home. When my arms are wrapped around you I feel like I’m the safest person in the world. Because your smile can brighten anyone’s day. Also, you’re sexy as hell.” 

Tobin couldn’t help but smile. 

“See there’s that smile again! Tobin, I need you to believe me when I say this. I honestly couldn’t care less if you don’t play soccer. I only want what’s best for you. I will love you regardless if you play or not because I love you for you, not because you play soccer. I will always be by your side fighting with you. With whatever you want because Tobin Powell Heath, You are worth it to me. I love you. There is no one I would rather be with right now.”

Listening to Christen profess her love to her made her get butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t know what she did to deserve someone like Christen. Even when Tobin tried to push her away, she didn’t budge one bit. She held her ground and held on tightly to her. Tobin fell into Christen’s neck and held on as tight as she can. The flood gates have been opened and Tobin is bawling her eyes out. Christen hugs her as tight as she can, not letting go. 

“It’s okay, babe. It’s okay. Let it all out. I know. I know. I understand now. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Tobin is griping her back as hard as she can, I’m sorry Christen. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I’m sorry I pushed you away. I just thought if I pushed you away it would hurt less. Now I know it would hurt either way.”

Rubbing her back up and down to sooth her, “Shhhhh babe. It’s okay. Breathe. I love you. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s fine.”

When her crying died down, the room was so quiet you can hear the A/C. Tobin ended up falling asleep on top of Christen. “Tobin? Baby?” Christen looks to see Tobin silently snoring away. “You’re so cute when you sleep baby.” Christen kisses her head. Not wanting to wake up Tobin, Christen decided to take a nap with Tobin. 

Christen was frantically woken up by her phone ringing loudly next to her ears. Groaning and trying to focus her eyes as she grabs her phone. She looks at the phone but it was a blocked ID caller so she decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. 

When Christen laid her head back down and closed her eyes to go back to sleep she realized the room is empty. The only person in the room was herself and Tobin was no longer sleeping on top of her. 

“Tobin?!” Waiting a few seconds for a reply but nothing. Panic started to creep over her. “Tobin! Where are you???” She looked around the room to her wheelchair also missing. She jumped up out of bed and ran to the living room, “Tobin? You out here?” Tobin was nowhere to be found. 

Christen started to panic. A rush of thoughts started to creep over her. What if Tobin left her? What if what Christen said wasn’t enough? What if she got scared and left? Christen knew if she would have left she wouldn’t have gone far. She rushes to grab her keys to head out the door. When Christen opens the door, she find a startled Tobin. 

Her eyes wide open, Tobin says, “Uhhhh, Hi…. Babe.. Why did it seem like you were rushing out the door?”

Putting her hands up and screaming, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” I WOKE UP TO YOU NOT IN THE BED AND I PANICKED. I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME.”

“woah, no. Not at all. I would never leave you. I went down to the café to get you some bagels so you can eat when you wake up.” Holding up the bag of bagel and smiling. “see!” 

“How in the world did you even get up and onto your wheelchair? You know you could’ve woken me up.”

“I didn’t want to wake you. It hurt a lot but I was able to do it myself.”

Pulling Tobin inside the house and closing the door after her. “Don’t do that again. You need to be resting. You could’ve strained yourself trying to get on your chair by yourself.”

Rubbing the back of her head, “I know I’m sorry I won’t do it again. I promise.” 

Christen clicks her phone to check the time. 3:23PM. “Wow, is it really just 3:23? It seems so much later than that.” 

“Yeah. So, uhm, are you going to eat this bagel I got for you or?”

“Uhm, Yes! That actually sound so good right now.” 

Christen takes the bag of bagels from Tobin and walks to the kitchen with Tobin wheeling right after her. She cuts the bagel in half and puts the two pieces in the toaster. She turns around and asks Tobin, “Do you want to have movie day today?”  
“Ooh! That be nice. Just cuddling and watching movies all day.”

Do you want to invite Alex and Allie over? I kinda promised Alex that I would tell her when we get home but I totally forgot and we fell asleep.”

“Of course! I don’t mind.”

“Okay I’ll text them right now.”

Christen pulls out her phone and types in Alex and Allie’s name and starts a group chat. 

Christen: Hey Alex! Sorry! We got home a few hours ago but ended up taking a nap! Do you want to come over right now? Tobin and I were thinking of having a movie day and just chilling.  
As she is putting her phone down on the counter, the bagels flip up on the toaster. Christen Cream cheese on her butter and walks to the living room. 

“Hey babe, let me help you on the couch so that you’re more comfortable.”

“Okay that’ll be great.”

Christen goes to lift Tobin up off the wheelchair. When she has Tobin over her shoulders Tobin squeezes her butt. 

“Easy there.”

Smirking at Christen, “Sorry. Force of habit. If we can’t do other things. I will be doing this for a few weeks.”  
Christen gently places Tobin on the couch and hears her phone buzzing. She goes over to check her phone.

(5) Text Messages

Alex: oh my god I was getting so worried. I am totally down! How is she doing?  
Allie: OOhh I love movies! Do we come over right now?  
Alex: I’ll get ready right now. I’ll be over in 30 minutes.  
Allie: Okay I guess I’ll get ready right now. See you in 20 minutes!  
Alex: Christen?  
Christen: Yes! Come over right now! And she’s doing a bit better!

Christen walks back over to Tobin dropping onto the couch. “They’re getting ready right now and should be over soon.”

“Yay! I can’t wait this is going to be so much fun. What movies are we going to watch?” 

“Whatever you want babe.”


	7. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen gets another phone call from the blocked number... but this time Tobin answers it. Who was on the other line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took awhile! I was really busy for the last few weeks!! I'm also busy this week and I'm leaving on vacation next week. So I'll try to write as soon as possible!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Your comments and feedback helps!!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com

Christen’s phone rings again. 

BLOCKED ID CALLER

Christen denies the call immediately and starts setting up the living room with blankets and pillow all around so that everyone can be comfortable. As she finishes she turns to Tobin quickly, “Hey Tobin? Did you want any popcorn or chips while we watch the movies?”

Tobin looks up from her phone to a Christen widely looking at her, “Nah, I’m good. You can make some if you want some. Ask Alex and Allie they might want some.” 

“Okay. Yeah. I’ll ask them when they get here. Have you picked out a movie yet?”

“About that. I know you don’t want to watch anything scary, but could we?”

Christen hates watching horror movies, but for Tobin she is willing to do anything. “As long as you hold me while we watch then I’m fine with it.”

Tobin looks at Christen smirking and waves Christen to come in for a hug. “Thanks babe. You always know how to make me feel better.”

Christen twirls her fingers around Tobin and lacing them together. Christen lets out a loud groan. 

“What’s wrong?” A startled Tobin blurts out.

“Nothing. It just sucks we can’t do anything right now. I miss you Tobin. I miss doing things with you.”

Tobin starts to scratch her back up and down, “I know babe. I know. I miss you too and it’s killing me that we can’t do any of that stuff until weeks or maybe in months.” 

Christen adjusts her body to look at the ceiling above her. She wants to make Tobin feel good. But she knows she’s not strong enough for that right now. “I know. It just sucks.”

Suddenly Christen’s phone lights up with a text message from Alex.

Alex: Hey Christen. I’m so sorry. Something has come up. I won’t be able to make it right now. I’ll come over later tonight.

“Alex won’t be able to make it right now. She said she’ll come over later tonight.”

Tobin smiles quickly frowned. “Is Allie still coming? Maybe we should tell her to come later as well since Alex isn’t coming right now.”

“You’re right. Let me text Allie and let her know to just come over later.”

Christen: Hey Allie! Alex said she’s not going to be able to make it right now. She said she’s going to come over later tonight. Do you just want to wait till tonight to come over so that we’re all together?  


“How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

“No, I’m good. The pain meds are still working and I feel fine.”

“okay, good. Just making sure.”

Christen’s phone lights up from Allie’s text.

Allie: Yeah! That’s totally fine. I’ll see you tonight.

Christen puts her phone down and crawls back into Tobin’s arms. She didn’t want to be anywhere else. She was so thankful Tobin escaped the attack alive. It could have ended even worse. “I’m so sorry this happened to you babe. Do you think you’ll be okay to go surfing again or even get back in the water?”

Tobin starts to recount the attack in her head and squeezes christen hard. Terror floods her eyes. That’s when Christen realized it was too early to talk about it. She gets loose from Tobin’s grasp and grabs her face. “Hey. Hey. You’re okay. You’re home. You’re not in the water anymore. Come back to me. You’re fine.”

Tears are streaming down Tobin’s face. I-I C-can’t talk about it right now. Every time I’m reminded of it, I’m being pulled back to that moment and I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Pulling in Tobin for a hug, “It’s okay. I’m sorry I brought it up. You’re safe now.”

They stayed in that position for about 2-3 minute when Christen releases herself. “I’m going to use the restroom really quick are you okay?”

“Yeah, Go to the restroom. I’m fine. I promise.”

Before heading off to the restroom she leans in to kiss Tobin’s forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Go you silly. You’re just going to the restroom.”

Walking away Christen sticks her tongue back at Tobin. Tobin starts to shake her head and dives right back into her phone. She decided to tweet about what happened because a lot of her family and friends are probably worried sick. She opens the Notes app in her phone and type out, “I’m sure you all heard of the incident that I had a few days ago. I just want everyone to know, it’s going to be an uphill battle from this day forward. I promise you I will do everything in my powers to get back to game as soon as possible. Trust me when I say this will not stop me from playing the game I love. I’m emotionally and mentally destroyed at the moment but with time everything will get better. Thank you for all the wishes and prayers that you guys have sent my way. I’m finally home and recovery from there. I will be back. This is not the end. Until next time. Tobin.” She takes a screenshot of the message and opens the twitter app and tweets the picture of the message.

Seconds later Christen’s phone starts to ring. Tobin looks to see if Christen is back from the restroom. When she realized she wasn’t, Tobin looks at the phone. 

BLOCKED ID CALLER  


Curious as to who would call Christen on a blocked number so she answers it. 

“Hello?”

Tobin hears breathing on the other line and then suddenly she hears a girl on the other line return her message with a “Hello? Chris?”

Tobin gets startled. Tobin knows all of Christen’s friends and for someone to call Christen on a blocked number is weird. “Who’s this?”

“This is Stephanie. Who the fuck is this?”

As soon as she heard that Tobin was furious. “Who the fuck is this? I’m her fucking girlfriend bitch. Who the fuck are you?” 

Waiting for an answer from the girl, but all she heard was 3 beeps. She looks at the phone and the girl has hung up. 

“What the fuck?”

Tobin was in disbelief. She didn’t want to believe that there is something going on between her and Christen. Tobin is so mad she was shaking. Waiting for Christen to come back from the restroom. Christen loves her and she knows that. Christen wouldn’t be doing all of this for her if she didn’t. She needed to know what exactly is going on. She can’t believe that Christen would do that to her. No. Tobin was in denial. Going over in her head, “She wouldn’t do this to me. She loves me. This isn’t what I think it is. Maybe I’m just paranoid.”

Christen comes back and jumps on the couch. “I’m back!” But, quickly realizes there is something wrong. She knows when Tobin is mad and she sees Tobin shaking.

“Tobin… what’s wrong?? Are you okay?”

“I need you to be completely honest with me. No bullshit. No nothing.”

“Tobin you’re scaring me. What’s wrong???”  


She turns her head to face Christen. Her face looked nervous. “While you were in the restroom, your phone was ringing and so I decided to answer it. I don’t know why I did it, but I did. Tobin opens her hand and places Christen’s phone on the table in front of them. “Who is Stephanie, Christen?”

Christen looks like she has seen a ghost. Her whole body froze when she heard that name. 

“Stephanie? What?”

“Christen. Don’t play stupid with me right now it’s not going to work. I need you to tell me who Stephanie is.”

“Tobin, you weren’t supposed to answer my phone. What are you even doing in my phone?”

“Christen, I don’t even know why I answered your phone. I am in the wrong for answering your phone. I’m sorry. But now you need to tell me who Stephanie is.”

“Tobin. I’m not doing this with you right now.”

“What do you mean you’re not doing this with me right now? Why can’t you tell me who that is?”

“Tobin. Please don’t do this right now!”

“Christen. What am I doing?? All I’m doing is asking who that person is? It’s not that hard to tell me who that is unless you’re trying to hide something right now. What is something so bad you can’t even tell me? I tell you everything that goes on in my life.”

“Tobin. I’m begging you. Please. Don’t.”

Hearing Christen pleading her not ask. Only one thing is going through her mind. Christen must be seeing this woman. Tears are streaming down on Tobin’s face. She looks down to wipe them and then look back up at Christen. 

“Christen. Who is she? Are you cheating on me? Is that why you don’t want me to know who it is? How can you do that to us Chris. I fucking love you and would do anything for you and you go behind my back and do this shit? Why?? Why Christen.”

Christen goes to grab Tobin’s hand but Tobin smacks them away. “Tobin. Don’t be like this. There is nothing going on between us.”

Tobin finally loses her patience. “Christen. This is your last chance to tell me who she is. If you don’t tell me right now, I’m walking out that door and I’m not coming back.” Tobin prepares to move herself onto her wheelchair when Christen finally stops her. “Okay! Fine! I’ll tell you.”

Christen takes in a deep breath before she lets out a loud sigh. “I didn’t want to tell you because of how it looked. It looks bad. But there is nothing going on between us. She’s a girl I met at a bar a few months back. You were in Portland and I was in Chicago. We went out for drinks with the team. I was drunk and we exchanged numbers and before you yell at me, it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. As the team was leaving I was saying bye to her when she pulled me into a kiss. I pulled out immediately. I never meant for any of this to happen, you have to believe me. I wouldn’t do this to you. I wouldn’t do this to us. I love you so much Tobin. I wouldn’t put our relationship in jeopardy.”

Listening to Christen explain what is going on Tobin lost all the anger she had and it had turned into hurt. She never thought hearing those would hurt her so much. Even with everything going on. This hurt Tobin the most. 

“If there is nothing going on, why is she still calling you? As if you guys stayed in contact.”

“I don’t know why she still calls me. I’ve asked her multiple time to stop. Because I have an amazing girlfriend that I am with and love. But she won’t take no for an answer. That’s why I just ignore whenever I see a blocked number calling me. That’s how she calls me.”

“Chris, if nothing was going why couldn’t you just tell me what happened. Why was it so hard to tell me? Why didn’t you tell me when it happened? I thought we tell each other everything.”

“I didn’t want to tell you because it meant nothing to me and it wasn’t important. I knew telling you would only hurt you and I was scared. I’m scared Tobin. I’m scared to lose you and I didn’t want to take that chance over something that meant absolutely nothing to me.”

Tobin gets up and pushes herself on her wheelchair. Christen didn’t stop her this time. She knew there is nothing she can do. She has to let Tobin calm down. “You gave her your number Christen. It might mean nothing to you. But it means everything to me.”

“Tobin. Please. Don’t do this to us.”

Tobin started to turn red. She turns to look at Christen, “Don’t do this to us?? I’m not the one who went out and got drunk and gave out my number to some random chick. You did this. I can’t believe you. The kiss might have meant nothing to you. But you let her do it.”

“I’m sorry Tobin. I’m sorry. It was stupid I know. I’m so so so sorry. I don’t–”

“You need to go.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You need to go. I don’t want you here. You need to leave. I’m not asking you.”

“Tobin. I’m not leaving until we figure this out. I need you to believe me when I say It meant nothing.”

“I don’t want to hear it right now Christen. I need you to go.”

“Tobin. Please. Don’t do this to us. I can fix this.”

“Goodbye, Christen.” 

Christen knows she can’t let Tobin leave because she is still weak. She wasn’t going to give up making it up to Tobin. She thought to let her calm down for a few hours before she comes back and tries to make up with Tobin.

“Fine. I’ll leave. But I need you to know, I’m not giving up on us. I love you Tobin and nothing is going to ever change that. I believe we are destined to be together. I’m not giving up and I need you to, too. I love you.”

Getting up Christen heads for the door. But before she walks out the door she turns to look at Tobin but her back was facing the door. Thinking to herself. “I love you Tobin.” She didn’t want to leave. But she knew if she wanted to fix things with her she had to. 

Tobin hears the door close behind her and she starts sobbing uncontrollably.


	8. Blink of An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long! but this is a long chapter so i hope that makes up for it!!
> 
> Comments and suggestion is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Cp23Christenpress.tumblr.com

Christen spent the next few hours walking around the neighborhood trying to clear her head, when she finally realizes the sun has finally gone down and it’s getting dark. Christen wants to go home to Tobin but realizes she still might still need more time to calm down. Her phone starts to buzz and she gets a text from Alex and Allie. 

Alex: Christen! I’m free now! Should I head your way now??

Allie: Ooh, well it’s about time Alex. Took you long enough.

Alex: Shut up, Allie.

Christen: Hey guys. I think we’re going to have to cancel movie night tonight. Tobin and I got into a really big argument and she kicked me out of the house. I’m sorry guys.

Alex: Wait, What?? What happened??

Allie: Noooo What!

Alex: Wait so is Tobin all alone at the house?

Christen: Yeah, Alex. Actually, could you go over there and make sure she’s okay please?

Alex: Of course! I’m sorry Christen. I’ll keep you updated.

Allie: I’m sorry. I really hope you guys work through it. I guess I’ll see you guys later.

Christen puts up her phone in her pocket and decides to keep walking. She feels ashamed. She feels horrible for what happened. She didn’t really want to talk to Alex and Allie about the situation. They are more Tobin’s friends than they were Christen’s. She doesn’t know what to do. All she knows is she needs to fix things with Tobin.  


“Hey Tobin, open the door I know you’re in there. I talked to Christen. She told me what happened.”

Alex quietly stands there and has her ears pressed to the door so she can hear what is going on in there.

“Go away, Alex.”

“Tobin. I’m not leaving you alone. Open the door. Don’t make me get Christen back here to open up the door for–”

“What do you want, Alex?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Are you okay?”

“Alex in what world do I look okay to you??”

“Well that’s what I’m here for. Let me in. We can talk.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and rolls back so that Alex can come in. She rolled towards the couch where she was met with Alex. Alex sat down on the couch and Tobin sat across from her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tobin broke down in tears. Alex got up to hug Tobin, “Tobin. What happened? Between you and Chris?”

Tobin didn’t want to let go of Alex. She was holding on for dear life. The tears would not stop falling down her cheeks.  
“She cheated on me, Alex. She cheated. She said it wasn’t her, but it still happened. I was going to propose to her. She is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Now, I don’t know if I want to be with someone like that.”

“Tobin… I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what to say. That doesn’t sound like Christen at all. But, I want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what.”

“Alex, what do I do?! Do I end our relationship over this? Or do I try to get past this and work things out with her? I still love her so much. That’s why this hurts so much. I need her in my life. I feel lost without her.”

“Tobin. In order for me to help you with that question, I need to know exactly what happened.”

Tobin lets out a loud sigh and takes a deep breath in before she begins to tell Alex what happened. “She told me she gave her number to someone she met at the bar. She also told me that they kissed, but it was the other person who initiated it and she pulled out as soon as she realized what happened. She said it was a mistake giving out her number and that they didn’t do anything else. That girl keeps calling her and won’t leave her alone.”

Alex lets out a loud sigh, “Oh, thank god.”

Confused at Alex’s response to what she said, “what do you mean “oh, thank god” Alex?” 

Alex starts to chuckle. “Tobin, it wasn’t her who went in for the kiss. Now, I’m not saying what Christen did wasn’t wrong but it wasn’t her fault either. She didn’t ask to be kissed. That girl loves you! Everyone knows that. I understand where you’re coming from and why it hurts. But don’t end your relationship because of this. You guys can work through it. You guys are strong enough. She loves you, you love her. Go get her, Tobin. Before it’s too late.”

“I don’t know Alex, I just need time.”

“Take all the time you need. But I’m going to invite Christen to stay at my place for the time being since you kicked her out of her own place.”

“That’s nice of you, Alex.”

Alex has a grin on her face, “I try to be.” 

“So, do you want me to stay longer? Keep you company? We can watch a movie or something?”

“No, it’s okay. I want to be alone and just think about everything that’s going on right now.”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything okay?”

“I will. Thanks, Alex.”

Tobin walks Alex out to the door as they hug goodbye. Tobin closes the door and lets out a sigh. 

“What am I going to do?”

Christen is walking back and forth down the street of her house thinking of things she can say to Tobin to makes it better. But nothing comes to mind. She knows Tobin is going to need to calm down and think about everything. As she was walking around the corner she hears a familiar voice screaming out her name.

“Christen!!” 

Christen turns around and is blinded by the bright headlights. She puts a hand up for her eyes to focus on who it is. 

“Alex??” 

“Get in the car. You must be tired. I just came from your house talking to Tobin.”

“What did she say? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, but she’s not fine. She just needs time to process everything.”

Christen starts to slump down in her seat. “You must hate me for doing that to Tobin.”

Alex looked puzzled by Christen’s statement. “Of course not, Christen. I know you love Tobin. What you did was not what you wanted. Things happen. Sometimes out of your control.”

“But it still happened Alex. I feel terrible.”

“I know. But you guys are going to be okay. You want to know how I know that?”

Christen turns to Alex with a blank look on her face. “How?”

“Because when I’m in the same room with you both. I can feel the love in the air. How you love Tobin with all your heart and you care so deeply about her. Tobin is the same way she’s so overprotective of you and only wants to do what makes you happy. That is what I see. Nothing can stand in the way of that kind of love. That kind of love is hard to find. You guys are meant to be. One way or another. You guys are destined to be together. Your love makes me want to believe there’s true love and a soul mate out there for everyone.”

“Alex. You have no idea how much those words means to me. There is nothing more I want right now to be with Tobin. I love her so much. I didn’t tell her because I was so scared to lose her. I can’t lose her. I need her in my life.”

“And so, you will. You can come stay with me for the night. I’ll drive you back over in the morning to check on Tobin. How does that sound?”

Christen turns and looks at Alex, “Alex you’re so sweet. Thank you so much. That sounds great.”

Tobin wakes up to the blaring light shining through the curtains of her room. She reaches for her phone to see if anyone has texted her. Nothing. After considerations about what she learned from Christen, Tobin decided that it is such a small problem to be dealing with at the moment. She should be blessed she was able to walk away alive from her attack. She didn’t want this to stop her from being with Christen. With that she decided to call her to come home. 

*Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring*

Christen wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing and immediately jumps up to answer it.

“Hello??? Tobin?? Are you okay?? What’s wrong?”

Hearing the sound of Christen’s voice made Tobin tear up. Tobin tried to talk but she chocked up and couldn’t talk. She was holding in her tears. Tobin took a deep breath until she was ready. Her voice still shaky, “Christen. I’m so sorry for acting this way. Please come home. I need you.”

“Tobin. Do not apologize. You did nothing wrong. Okay? Do you hear me? This is all on me and you have every right to be angry at me. I am so sorry for keeping this from you and I promise I will always be truthful to you from now on. I’m coming home right now. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay. Please hurry.”

“I love you, Tobin.” 

“I love you too, Christen.”

Christen hangs up the phone and can’t help but smile. She runs into Alex’s room and wakes her up.

“Alex! I need you to take me home right now!”

Startled by Christen, “what? What time is it?”

It’s early. Come on, Alex. Tobin called she wants me home. Please take me home to her. 

Alex was suddenly wide awake. “OH! Oh my god! Okay! Let’s go!”

Alex jumps up to grab her purse and they head for the door. Alex starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. When she looks over at Christen, she has never seen her so happy and she couldn’t be anymore happy for her. 

“Y’all are so cute. I love it. See I told you everything will be okay.”

Christen turned to smile and covered her face because she was blushing so much. They come to a red light and Alex puts her arms in front of Christen, come on, give me a hug, you need one. Christen goes in to hug Alex, “Alex. Thank you so so much. You are too good to us and I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.” 

Alex smiles. “I care about my friends. I just want them to be happy.” 

As the light turns green Alex starts to speed off. All of a sudden Christen yells out, “Alex!! Watch out!!!”

A car comes out of nowhere ramming them on the passenger side cause them to flip over and over and over again. The car flips back to the normal position, people rush over to help them. Alex is bleeding from her head from being cut by the glass. “I’m okay! I’m okay! Check on her!” Alex looks over at Christen and she’s unconscious. Still hazy, “Is she okay?? Please tell me she’s okay.”  
A woman comes running to Alex’s side. “Ma’am. I’m a nurse. Are you injured anywhere? Does it hurt??”  
“No, I’m fine. Nothing seems to hurt right now. Can you please check on my friend over there please!”

The lady runs to Christen’s side. “Help is on the way. She has a pulse but it’s very faint.” 

“I’m going to help you out first so you can help me get her out okay? Can you do that?”

“This can’t be happening right now. It can’t no.”

“Ma’am. What’s your name??”

“Alex. I’m Alex.”

“Okay Alex. We’re going to help your friend okay but I need you to help me get you out. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yeah. I think I can do that.”

“Okay. I can’t get the door open so I’m going to need you to slowly back the seat up and climb out of the window. I’m going to make sure all the glass is knocked out so you don’t get cut. Alex backs the seat up and positions herself up. She climbs out and falls to the floor. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay. I just needed a breather.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. Please. You can’t let her die.”

“I’ll try my best. Come on. We need to get her out.”

They go over to Christen’s side of the door and Alex cries as soon as she sees Christen. She is bleeding head to toe. Her arm is broken. “Oh my god. We can’t move her like this. I don’t think I can.”  
The lady turns around and grabs Alex by the shoulders. “We can’t. But help is coming. If we try to move her, we could paralyze her.”

Alex is a complete mess, “I’m so sorry Christen. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

The lady grabs Alex and turns her around, “Hey! Hey! It’s not your fault. This person ran a red light. This is not on you. There is nothing you could’ve done to stop this.”

A few seconds later the EMT’s come running from behind Alex to help Christen. They were able to finally get the doors cut open after about five minutes. They carefully put her on the stretcher and head towards the ambulance. Alex went with them to check if she had any injuries they couldn’t see. 

“Hey! I need to go too! I’m a nurse at the hospital you’re going to!” She rides along with them. 

The ride of the ambulance was shaky. They were zooming down the street getting to the hospital. Alex looks over to Christen and they have IV’s hooked up to her. All of a sudden, one of the EMTs yelled out, “We need to hurry!! She’s crashing!!” The other EMT moves quickly to grab the defibrillator. “Clear!” Christen’s body jerks up. Alex is crying uncontrollably, “Christen. You have to hang on. You have to. Tobin needs you. Don’t do this. Hang in there you got this. You’re strong.” “We got a pulse! But it’s not strong. We need to get there now! How much longer???”

“We’re almost there. One minute!”

As soon as they get there. They go flying out with Christen and takes her up to surgery immediately. Alex jumps out with the nurse close behind her. Come with me. I’ll get you all checked out. Is there anyone you want to call? 

“Actually there is.”

“Okay. Let me lead you towards the phone and then we’ll get you all checked out.”

“Can you please update me on Christen’s status when there is one?”

“Of course, I will. Come with me.”

She leads Alex to a phone and she starts to dial Tobin.

“Hello?”

As soon as she hears Tobin’s voice she completely lost it. 

“Hello? Who’s this? Are you okay?”

“Tobin. It’s Alex. There’s been an accident.”

“Alex?! Are you okay? What do you mean an accident??”

“We got into a car accident.”

“What do you mean we?? Please tell me Christen was not with you. Alex. Please do not tell me that.”

“I’m so sorry Tobin.”

“Is she okay??”

“No, she’s not Tobin. It’s bad. It’s really bad.” 

“Where is she now??”

“She’s in surgery. Tobin. You can’t come. You’re too hurt.”

“What do you mean I can’t come, Alex?? She’s my girlfriend I have to come! What if she doesn’t make it. I’m coming.”

The doctors come out to give an update on Christen. Tobin can barely hear what is going on, on the other side of the phone.

“Alex??? Hello?? What is going on??”

All of a sudden Tobin hears a click and she turns to look at her phone and the call has ended.


	9. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! If you guys want me to update by tomorrow! Leave a comment below!
> 
> Comment and suggest appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for following me!
> 
> Tumblr: Cp23Christenpress.tumblr.com

Tobin sits there in shock for a few minutes before she said, “I need to get to the hospital now. Uber. Uber will work. But what hospital are they even at?” Saying to herself, “I’m going to try Alex again to see where they are at.”

Tobin dials Alex but no answer.

“Come on, Alex. Please Answer.”

Tobin tries one more time but to no avail no answer as well. 

As Tobin sits there trying to think which hospital they could possibly be at. They must be at the closest one from Alex house and Christen. Tobin pulls up the hospitals around the area and there’s only one hospital they could be at. Tobin went and called an uber and she rolled herself downstairs to wait for it.

“Are you Alex Morgan?” 

“Yes, that’s me. Please tell me how she is doing.” 

“Hi, Alex. I’m Dr. Jareau. She has a large epidural and subdural hematomas and severe internal injuries which is causing intensive hemorrhaging. We decided to do a temporary abdominal closure. We had to pull her out of surgery so she can become more stable. We will monitor her for the next 24 hours and if she’s strong enough we’ll bring her back in to fix the hemorrhaging. She’s out of surgery now. You’ll be able to be with her in a little bit.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. So, let me get this straight. She made it through surgery but she’s not done? So, what were you guys able to do?”

“We were able to go in and fix the bleeding in her brain. We stopped that and we’re hoping that she doesn’t have a re-bleed. We tried to stop the bleeding in her abdomen but she started to crash. She wasn’t strong enough. Her body couldn’t handle it. The next 24 hours is very critical. Right now, she is in a Coma. All we can do is hope for the best. If she makes it through the night, then we will take her up to surgery again.”

“Oh my god. This is bad. What am I going to tell Tobin? She is going to freak.”

The doctor looks at Alex’s head and realizes she has dried blood on her head. 

“Were you in the accident as well? Have you gotten looked at to make sure you’re okay?” 

“I haven’t, but I’m okay. I just need to go check on Christen.”

“Christen will be there when you’re done… You’re no use to her if she wakes up and you’re no longer here because we didn’t check to see if you had a head injury or even internal injuries. I heard it was a bad accident. Come on. I’ll check you out.”

Alex looks down at her hand and sees she has dried blood on her hand. Not knowing who’s blood it is, she tries to rub it off. “I guess that would be a good idea. Okay.”

Dr. Jareau leads Alex to a room to get checked out.

Meanwhile, Tobin’s Uber pulls up and helps her in the car. “Shouldn’t you be at home resting instead of going out to places ma’am?”

Tobin responds sternly, “My girlfriend got in a car accident. So that is why I’m going to the hospital if you have not already noticed.”

The Uber driver didn’t know how to respond so he just quietly said, “I’m sorry. I hope she’s okay.”

Tobin didn’t say a word back. It was the quietest ride she has ever been on. When they arrive at the hospital, He places her wheelchair in front of her and offers his hand to help her on it. “No, Thank you. I’m good.” He also offered to push her inside and yet again she pushes his hands away. “I said I’m good.” Taking her message loud and clear he says to her, “Have a great day.” And turns around and leaves. 

Tobin rolls up to the front desk and the lady working it nicely ask, “How can I help you?” “Yeah, I have two friends that were involved in an accident. Their names are Alex Morgan and Christen Press.” The lady types on her computer and says, “ahh, yes. Christen just got out of surgery and Alex is getting checked out in the ER.” 

“Can I go see Christen?”

“It’ll be a few hours before you can see Christen. Do you want to go see Alex?”

Tobin dazes off worrying about christen. All the memories flashes before her. 

“Ma’am?”

Tobin comes back to reality and wipes her tears and says, “what? Sure, take me to Alex please.”

As the nurse leads Tobin to Alex, she is on her way to get a CT scan of her head. 

“Tobin?!”

“Alex!”

“How did you find us???” 

“There is only one hospital around the area and so I went to this one. They had to take you to the closest one.”

The nurse drops Tobin off and heads back to her work station. 

“Alex turns to the nurse that was escorting her to CT and asks her, “Can she come with me? Please?”

The nurse smiles and said, “Of course. She’ll just have to stand outside when you do so she is not exposed to the radiation.”

They finally get to the radiation room and Alex goes in to get her scans done while Tobin waits outside. 

While Alex was in the machine, she kept replaying in her head what Tobin is going to ask her and how she’s going to tell Tobin how Christen is doing. She’s nervous. 

As Tobin is waiting outside for Alex to be done, she knows she’s going to find out how Christen is doing. A part of her wants to know but another part of her is scared to know the truth. 

Tobin has her hands in her face trying to stay as calm as possible when the door swings open with Alex coming out. All done. The nurse says, “We’re going to go back into her room and the doctor will come in with the result. 

Following right behind the nurse. The way back was pretty quiet. No one made a peep. When they made it to Alex’s room, the nurse wheeled her back into the wall and said, “If you need anything just give me a buzz.” “Thank you.” Alex returned. 

After the nurse left Tobin came in. 

“How are you Alex?”

“I’m fine. Tobin. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Tobin starts to roll towards the window in Alex’s room. “Alex. I need you to tell me how this exactly happened. Because right now? In my head? It’s your fault. I don’t want to think that when it wasn’t. So please. Tell me how this happened.”

“It came out of nowhere Tobin. The car. Our light was green when I went and the next thing I knew we were rolling. They ran a red light. The car slammed right into Christen’s side. When I got out of the car to try to help her she was barely breathing and we couldn’t move her or else we could paralyze her. The ambulance and fire trucks came and helped got her out. When we were on our way to the hospital she crashed but they were able to find a pulse. They rushed her to surgery. She had extensive injuries to herself. She –”

Tobin interrupts Alex midsentence. “What do you mean extensive Alex?” I understand this isn’t your fault but did you not look before you went for it? You know how crazy these drivers are. This could’ve been avoided.”

“Tobin, Please. I never wanted any of this to happen. If anything happens to Christen I would–”

“No, Alex. This isn’t fair on you. I know this isn’t your fault and I shouldn’t be yelling at you. It’s not your fault. I just can’t lose her Alex. I can’t. She’s the love of my life. I-I-I can’t think about this right now.”  
“I’m so sorry, Tobin.”

“How bad are her injuries Alex.”

“Tobin. I don’t think it’s a good idea to stress you out. You’re still recovering yourself.”

Tobin not taking no for an answer, “How is she Alex.”

Alex is staring right into Tobin’s eyes and she knows that look. That look means she is serious and she wants to know whatever it might be. Alex gives in.

“Tobin. I need you to stay calm okay?”

“No promises. Just tell me.”

Alex sits up on her bed and finds the courage to tell Tobin. “She has a large epidural and subdural hematomas and severe internal injuries which is causing intensive hemorrhaging.” 

“In English Alex. What does that mean?”

“It basically means she’s bleeding in her brain and she is bleeding internally. She made it out of surgery but they had to do a temporary abdominal closure because her body wasn’t strong enough to withstand more work being done. They’re going to be monitoring her for the next 24 hours and that is critical. If she makes it through the night they’ll take her into surgery. She’s basically in a coma right now.”

As Alex was telling Tobin what had happened to Christen, Tobin couldn’t hold the tears in. When Alex was done telling Tobin. Tobin was inconsolable. Alex felt so bad she started to tear up as well. “Come on, Tobin. She’s going to be okay. You have to believe that! Look at you! You made it out alive.” 

“Alex. I was nowhere near this close to death as Christen is. I can’t lose her. I just can’t she has to be okay.”

Suddenly they hear a knock on the door and Dr. Jareau pops in. “Alex? Hi, how are you doing?”

“I’m alright. How about you?”

“Oh, good. Good. I know I’m Christen’s Dr. but I wanted to come in and tell you your results from your scans. Right now, everything looks normal. If you feel dizzy or lightheaded at any time please come in right away.”

Alex has a small smile on her, “I’m glad I’m going to be okay. But can we see Christen now?”

“Oh yeah, of course. Let me lead you to her. She’s in ICU at the moment so be very gentle with her okay?”

Alex comes to push Tobin on the way to Christen’s room with Dr. Jareau leading the way. When they get there, Dr. Jareau turns to them, “She’s really weak right now so try to be gentle.” Smiling Dr. Jareau leaves so they have time alone.

Alex rolls Christen right up next to Christen’s bed. Alex turns immediately when she sees all the tubes, IV’s and bandages that are all over her body. She started to tear up and run out the room.

Tobin yells out, “Alex!! Come back!!” 

Alex didn’t hesitate to turn around she just kept on going. 

Tobin felt that Alex is going to need to be alone for a while and decides to stay with Christen. Tobin turns to Christen and holds her hand. 

“Hey, Chris. Hey, Baby. I hope you can hear me. If you can, I need you to be strong okay? You have to. For us? You know why? Because we’re destined to be together forever. Always and Forever. I even picked out a ring and everything. I was waiting for myself to get better. I want to be able to get on my hands and knees and ask you to be my girl forever. To start the life, you’ve always wanted. Have the kids you’ve always wanted. We have so much that we want to accomplish. I can’t do that with anyone but you. Because you’re my one and only. I love you. I love you so much. Please don’t give up. This is the fight of your life. This is the fight for us. You can do it baby.”

Tobin tries to hold the tears once again but they streamed down her face like a waterfall. She couldn’t stand to see Christen like this. Tobin just wanted to be with Christen. She wanted to be there every step of the way. She didn’t want her to be alone. Tobin sat in her chairs for hours before Alex came back in. This time she looked more calm and collected. 

“You alright, Alex?” 

“I am now. I just needed to get some fresh air. How is she doing?”

“No change.”

“I guess that’s a good thing right?”

All of a sudden, the monitors start beeped erratically. Nurses and doctors came running in. 

“I need you guys to step out of the room please.” 

Tobin is screaming out, “What is wrong with her? What happened??”

“We don’t know yet right now but we need to take her back up to surgery.”

Tobin shocked and scared, “I thought you said her body wasn’t strong enough for that?!”

“She isn’t but if we don’t do anything right now, she’s dead.”

Tobin and Alex couldn’t etch out a word. 

“We’ll update you when we can.”

Alex and Tobin watches while Christen is being carted away to surgery, not knowing if they will be able to see her again.


	10. Little Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter! But I wanted to get something out to you guys instead of nothing!!
> 
> This story is going crazy! 
> 
> Comment and feedback is welcomed!!
> 
> Where do you want this story to go?!! Let me know if the comments below!!! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr" cp23christenpress.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Nurses came in and asked Tobin and Alex to wait in the waiting room as Christen is in surgery. They both quietly agreed and walked quietly there. As Tobin situated herself, Alex couldn’t stand to just sit there and wait. She had to keep herself busy.

“Tobin, is there anything I can get you? Coffee?”

“No, Alex. I’m fine. You should be resting. You just got out of a major accident. Take it easy.”

Alex was getting annoyed as to why Tobin wasn’t furious with her. She wanted Tobin to yell at her because that is what she deserves. Alex feels so guilty of what happened to Christen.

Alex looks directly at Tobin and gives her a stern look, “How are you okay with any of this, Tobin?”

Tobin looking confused as ever, “Alex, what do you mean?”

“How are you okay with this?! How are you so calm in this situation? I feel like I’m going to throw up every time we get an update about Christen, or when I even think what she is going through.”

“Alex, I’m nowhere near close to being okay with any of this. I’m a fucking mess. But I have to stay positive and believe that she will come back to me. Yelling and freaking out isn’t going to save her right now. All I can do right now is pray and hope she makes this out alive. That’s the only thing holding me in together right now Alex. You know I cannot lose her.”

Alex burst out in tears, “This is all my fault. If I just–”  
Tobin grabs Alex hand, “Alex. No. It’s not your fault. It was wrong of me to even want to blame you. Believe me when I say this is not your fault. You love her, she loves you. Please don’t blame yourself. We’ll get through this I promise.”

“Thanks Tobin. I don’t know what I’d do right now if you weren’t here with me.”

With a smile on Tobin’s face, “What are friends for?”

Out of nowhere, they hear a familiar voice start screaming at the nurse at the front desk, “She was in an accident!! Both of them!! Alex Morgan and Christen Press! Where are they?!”  
When they look to see who it was they were surprised to see Allie Long. Alex and Tobin gave each other that look of oh my god what is she doing here. Tobin let out a giggle. Alex still trying to calm herself couldn’t help but giggle as well. At the same time, they were confused as to how she found out about the accident because Alex only called Tobin.

“Maybe we should get her.” Says Tobin. 

Alex starts to get herself together, “I think so too.”

Before the nurse was able to lead Allie anywhere, Alex called out to her, “Allie! Over here!”

Allie turns her head to see who was calling out to her. Allie had a look of relief on her face. “Oh my god. Are you okay?! What in the world happened?? Where’s Christen??”

“I’m okay. I’m just a little banged up, but nothing too serious. Allie, how did you find out about what happened to us?”

“Actually, I’m a little mad you didn’t call me. I saw you on the news. Christen and your face is plastered on every news channel I’ve seen.”

“Holy shit.”

“So, is anyone going to tell me where Christen is?? They said they took 3 people to the hospital, 2 with minor injuries and 1 in critical condition. Please tell me Christen is just around getting stuff checked out and that she’s okay.”

Hearing Allie asking about Christen, got Alex and Tobin emotional again. With tears dripping down her face Tobin manages to let out, “No, she’s not Allie. She’s not.”

Allie looks over to see Alex with her head down. With denial in her voice she looks back at Tobin, “No. She can’t. Tobin. Please tell me this isn’t happening!”

“Allie, I wished I could say that. But, I can’t.”

“Where is she?!”

“She’s in surgery right now.”

“This is bad.”

“Yeah. So far there has been no good news. Now we’re just hoping she makes it through this second surgery.”

Allie pops her head up at the speed of lightning, “Wait. What do you mean second surgery?! What in the world?!”

Tobin looks at Alex to see if she wanted to tell Allie what happened. Alex’s face was still buried in her hands and decided not to push Alex back down memory lane.

“She had a brain bleed and severe internal injuries. They were able to stop the bleeding in her brain, but couldn’t continue because her body couldn’t handle it. So they did a temporary abdominal closure and wanted to wait for her to get stronger to fix the bleeding in her abdomen. But, she started to crash hours after surgery so they took her back up and now here we are.”

Allie could hear the heartbreak in Tobin’s voice as she was telling her. Allie felt terrible for Christen. “Christen doesn’t deserve this. She needs to be okay. Why do bad things happen to good people? I will never understand that.”

“She will be. She’s strong. She’ll make it. I have to believe that.”

*Hours later*

Alex is wakened by Dr. Jareau. “Hey, Alex. I’m here about Christen.”

Alex sits up quickly and wakes up Tobin and Allie as well. Alex smacked Allie a little too hard and it scared Allie, “Woah! What?! What’s happening?”

When Allie looks up she knew it was an update on Christen. Tobin rubbed her eyes and asked the doctor, “How is she? Is she okay?”

“She’s in ICU. The surgery was a little rough, but we got through it. She’s resting now. However, we did do some more scans on her brain and I’m a little concerned by the amount of brain activity going on. We are going to keep monitoring that very closely for the next few days.”

Alex stood up and screamed out, “What do you mean by the brain activity?! I need you to explain that right now!”

Tobin also screamed out, “Yeah! We need to know everything that is going on!”

Allie stood back and let them talk to the doctors as she listened. 

“I don’t want to worry you guys too much. You guys look like you’ve been through a lot.”

Alex was up to her limit at this point. “Look we don’t care how much it would worry us. We need to know exactly everything that is going on with her. Please.”

He let out a loud sigh, “It’s not good. There’s little brain activity, but I don’t want to rule her brain dead unless we know for sure. There’s still some activity going on. So, the only thing we can hope for is her brain will recover and she will be okay. But for right now it’s too early to tell. I’m so sorry.”

“This cannot be happening.” Allie said as tears are streaming down her face.

Alex looked at the doctor and said, “There’s no way. Isn’t there anything you can do?”

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do. I truly am sorry.”

Alex looked over to make sure Tobin was fine. “Tobin… I’m so sorry. What can I do for you?”

Tobin turned to Alex. When Alex saw her face, her eyes were red and puffy from Tobin crying so much. “There’s nothing left. I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t want to give up, but I feel like I lost her already.” 

“Tobin...”

“I’ll let you guys be alone for a minute and I’ll come back when you’re ready to see her.” 

“I can’t believe this is our reality right now. This doesn’t even seem real.” Allie said shaking her head.

Alex refusing to believe what the doctor says, “No. I refuse to believe this is happening. Christen is going to make it okay. You guys she still has a chance. She’s not brain dead yet.”

Tobin picks her head up looking at Alex, “Just stop Alex. You heard him. I can’t have false hope right now. I can’t deal with any of this right now. It’s all my fault, if I never gotten mad at her, she would’ve never left the house and she would’ve never had to come home today. You guys would’ve never gotten into that accident. None of this would’ve happened. I just talked to her this morning. That can’t be the last time I will ever talk to her. It can’t.”  


They all sat in silence before Dr. Jareau came back and asked if they wanted to see Christen. “Would you guys like to see Christen now?” Alex and Allie decided that Tobin should go first alone. “Yeah, we’d like that. We think that she should go first and see her alone though.”

“That’s fine! Tobin do you want me to help you get there?” 

“Yes, please.”

Dr. Jareau wheels Tobin to Christen’s room. On their way there, Tobin did not say one word. When they finally get there, Dr. Jareau rolls her right up to Christen and leaves them alone.

Tobin looked up at Christen and it hurt her to even see her like that. She has bandage wraps all around her head and her abdomen. There are about a million wires attached to her. “I’m so sorry this happened to you, baby. I’m here for you babe. I’m not going anywhere. Please come back to me.”


	11. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise, Suprise! Something good happens out of this chapter I promise!!
> 
> Leave comments and suggestions, please!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!! See you soon!

It’s been two months since the car accident. Christen’s vitals have been looking better and better every day, and there’s a lot of brain activity going on so Christen is going to be fine. The doctor said, “It’s up to her now. It could be a few days or even a few weeks, even months. It’s up to her now.” Tobin has finally recovered from her injuries. She’s healthy enough to play for the Portland Thorns but chooses not to because she wanted to be with Christen every single day. Mark Parson didn’t like the idea, but had no other choice but to let Tobin go. Alex and Allie are back with their teams as well. Tobin has not been able to move on without Christen. Her teammates would fly down on their off days to try and get her to come back but to no avail, Tobin declined.

“Good Morning baby. I miss you so much. I haven’t been able to talk to you for about two months now. I can’t live my life without you. Please come back to me.”

Dr. Jareau comes walks in with nurses behind him, “Oh, Tobin! I didn’t know you would be here this early!”

“Yeah, uhm, I’m always here this early.”

“Right, well you know the drill. We need to take her vitals. Today is going to be a good day!”

“It’s only a good day if Christen wakes up.”

“You have to stay positive. She’s going to wake up. You have to believe in that.”

“I know Dr. Jareau. It’s been a long two months but, I couldn’t have gone through it without you.”

Once the nurses were done taking her vitals they leave with Dr. Jareau.  
“Have a good day, Tobin.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Tobin spent her morning reading out the results from the NWSL games. “Chicago won 3-2 against North Carolina. That was a really fun game to watch!”

Tobin looks over to see if Christen would wake up from good news but nothing. Tobin stood up and sighed. The wait is absolutely killing her. Tobin wanted to get some fresh air so she decided to go to Starbucks downstairs and get a coffee.

“Hi, can I please get a Vanilla Frappuccino, please.”

“Coming right up.”

Tobin pays for her drink and heads back upstairs to Christen. When she walks through the door, she was met with Dark brown eyes. Tobin paused in shock, until she was snapped back to reality. She never ran so fast in her life. She ran over to Christen and grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

You’re finally awake!! Oh my god, Christen. Do you know, not being able to talk to you have absolutely killed everything inside me?? I couldn’t move on with my life knowing you were here.” 

“Tobin??” Where am I??? What happened???”

Tobin was a little confused as to why she didn’t know what happened. Then she realized that she was unconscious during the whole accident. So, of course she wouldn’t know anything.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I remember talking to you and then I was on my way to go see you. Tobin. I’m so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me. Wait. You look amazing. You’re all healed up. What the fuck??? What in the world happened to me?? Tobin?!”

“Christen. Baby. I’m so sorry. You were in a car accident. That was two months ago. I almost lost you. You were in a coma for two months. Everything that happened. I don’t care. You’re back and that’s all I care about. I never want to get that close to losing you ever again.”

“Oh my god. I was in a coma for two months??”

“Yeah. How do you feel right now?”

“I’m a little tired. But other than that, I feel fine.”

“Let me get the doctor.” 

Christen grabs Tobin’s hand. “Tobin wait.” She pulls her in and hugs Tobin. “Can you wait for a few minutes please? I want to be with you for just a little bit. Just me and you?”

Tobin was very hesitant to because she knew she needed to get the doctor. But Tobin couldn’t deny that she just wanted to hold Christen in her arms for a few minutes. 

They cuddled for a few minutes until Christen pushed Tobin off her chest. “Wait. If you’re all healed up and it’s been two months since the accident… then that would mean our season has started. Tobin. Please tell me you didn’t mop around this hospital bed for two months.”

“I did.”

“Tobin!” 

“Christen. What did you expect?? You were in the hospital. The doctors didn’t even know if you would survive! I couldn’t leave knowing if you were going to be okay or not. You’re the only thing important to me. You know I couldn’t leave you. If the roles were reversed, would you leave?”

“No, I wouldn’t. But–”

“But, nothing. I’m here okay. And they’ll have me back when you’re back. Now. I’m going to go get the doctors so they can check on you to make sure you’re okay, okay?”

“Okay, babe.”

“I’ll be right back.” Tobin walks over to Christen and gives her a kiss on the forehead before she leaves. When she got to the nurse’s front desk, she politely asked for the doctor. “Can I see Dr. Jareau, please?” 

“He’s busy with a patient right now, is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yeah, the Patient in room 2301, Christen Press. She’s awake.”  
The nurse’s face lights up immediately. “Oh my god. That’s amazing!! Let me go get him and then we’ll be in to check up on her! I’m so glad she’s awake. I’m happy for you as well. You never left her side through this whole thing. I’d have to give you a hand. You must love her a lot.”

“I do. She’s my world. I’m nothing without her.”

“I could honestly cry right now. Go. Go be with her. We’ll be in there soon!”

A smile overcame Tobin’s face. “Thank you so much.”

Tobin turns and walks back to the room. When she opens the door, she was surprised to not see Christen in there. 

“Christen??? Where are you??” 

Nothing. Tobin started to panic. She started to look all over the room for her. When she sees Christen walking out of the restroom a sign of relief overwhelmed her.”

“Christen. What the fuck. You scared me half to death.”

Christen’s eyes widen in confusing. “Uhm. I just went to the restroom. What happened??”

“I came in here and I didn’t see you and I didn’t know where you were. I called your name!! Why didn’t you say anything??”

Christen started to giggle. “Tobin. I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you. Come here baby. I’m okay! I’m not going anywhere you hear me?? I’m right here. I’m always going to be here with you. I told you, I’ll never leave you. I came back to you.”

Hugging Christen, Tobin just started bawling. All the emotions that Tobin held in for the past two months are now coming out. “Shhhh. I got you, baby. I’m here. I’m so sorry it took me so long to wake up. I’m sorry I had to put you through all of that. I’m here now. I won’t let go of you.”

Hearing Christen say those words made Tobin cry even more. “I tried to stay strong for you. I tried so hard. But, I was so scared of losing you. I wasn’t strong enough.” 

“Tobin. What are you talking about. You are strong enough. Look at you. You’re here, with me. You never left my side. I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend. I love you so much. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

Tobin pulled away and tried to pull herself together. “I love you so much, Christen. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Just a few seconds later Dr. Jareau walks in with two other nurses. “Well hello there! It’s great to finally meet you! Tobin has been here with you for the past two months! I must say, she’s a keeper. You’re lucky to have her.”

Christen looks over at Tobin and smiles, “That I do.”

Dr. Jareau giggles and then walks up to Christen. “Okay, Christen. We’re going take you to do some test on you to make sure everything is okay, because you have been gone for a long time. Is that okay?”

“Of course. Yeah. I’m just a little hungry.”

“That’s not surprising.”

Tobin then shouts out, “I’ll get you something to eat. What do you want?”

“Hmmmm. I’d really like a mean burger. I’m starving.” 

“One mean burger coming right up.”

“While Tobin is doing that, we’re going to take you up to run some test now okay?” said Dr. Jareau.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s do it.”

Tobin hops into her BMW and drives to the burger restaurant across the street. 

“Does the burger come with fries?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Okay, Can I get a bacon cheese burger?”

“Would you like a drink with that?”

“Just a water, please.”

“That will be $7.43, please.”

Tobin hands her $8.00 and the cashier hands her 57 cents. Tobin goes and sits at a table as she waits for her food. Then she realizes she needs to call Alex and Allie to tell them Christen has finally woken up.

I’d better call Alex first. She’s going to want to know Christen is okay. After all she was with christen when it all happened.

*RING RING*  
*RING RING*  
*RING RING*

“Hey, Tobin! What’s up?? How’s Christen?”

“Alex! I’m doing good. That’s actually why I’m calling.”

“Is Christen okay?? What happened??”

Tobin couldn’t help but smile, “Christen’s fine. She woke up today. She’s awake Alex. Can you believe? She’s finally back.”

“Christen’s awake??? Oh my god. She’s okay?? I’m so happy right now.” 

Hearing the news that Christen’s awake and she’s okay was so overwhelming for Alex she couldn’t help but cry. It was a sign of relief. Alex left LA knowing Christen was still in her coma, but Tobin wouldn’t let her stay. Alex still carried the guilt around. 

“Tobin. I’m coming to LA.”

“Wait. Right now??”

“Yes. I’m going to book a flight and come right now.”

“Don’t you have practice for a game this week??”

“I do. But this is something I need to do. It’s only Monday. I’ll be back before the game.”

“Alex… you really don’t have to come all the way out here.”

“Tobin. This is Christen. I was there when it happened. I need to see her. I’ll see you soon.”

But before Tobin could say another word, Alex had already hung up.

“I guess I need to call Allie now.”

*RING RING*  
*RING RING*

“Tobin!! What’s up fam. The team misses you. How’s Christen? Any change??”  
Tobin couldn’t control her emotions. She started to tear up from the overwhelming happiness that she feels. Choking as she’s trying to etch out the words.

“She’s awake, Allie. She’s finally awake.”

All Tobin could hear was screaming over the phone. She pulled the phone away from her ears for a few seconds and then placing the phone back on her ears.

“Hello?”

“Tobin!!! That’s such great news!!! I’m so happy for you right now!!”

“Thanks, Allie. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks for letting me know! I wish I could come down there right now, but I need to be here. Please send Christen my love and tell her I’m sorry!!”

“Allie. Seriously. It’s okay. You don’t need to come all the way down here. Alex is already coming. I just spoke with her and she’s hoping on a flight right now.”

“Oh, damn. Alex is going?”

“Yeah. I told her not to, but she insisted that she did.”

“I see. I have to run Tobin! I’ll come see her when I can! I love you both!!”

“Bye, Allie.”

Tobin hangs up the phone and then hears the girl scream out her order is ready.

“ORDER NUMBER 21 IS READY!”

Tobin walks up and grabs her food and walks out the door. Pulling up to a parking spot in the parking garage, she grabs Christen’s food and heads up stairs. Opening the door not expecting Christen to be done with her test yet, but to her surprise Christen was back in her room watching TV. 

“Hey! You’re back! Did you get me my mean burger?”

“Hey baby. I didn’t expect you to finish your test so soon. But yes, I got it.”

“Oh yeah. They just did a full body scan on me. They said they would do an MRI later. Which I don’t understand why they don’t just do the MRI instead of CT scan but whatever.”

“Here’s your food baby. You better eat.” 

Tobin hands Christen her bag of food. “oh, god. It smells so good.”

Tobin laughed, “Yeah. I didn’t want to go too far, so I just went to the one across the street.”

“Let’s hope it taste good.” Christen laughed. 

“Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I called Alex and told her what happened, and she is hopping on a plane to come see you now.”  
With food in her mouth, “Wait, right now??”

“Oh lord, baby. Swallow your food before you talk.” 

Christen takes a few seconds to swallow her food, “Why is she coming? I mean that’s really sweet of her but she needs to focus on the season right now.”

“That’s what I told her babe, but she insisted on coming.”

“Well, in that case. I can’t wait to see her!” 

Tobin and Christen spent the next few hours watching TV and catching up about Tobin’s recovery. 

“Yeah. I had physical Therapy for two hours every morning. I would go do that, then I’d come and see you.”

“You’re seriously the best. I’m sad I wasn’t there for you through your recovery. I wanted to be there.”

“It’s okay babe. You were there in spirit.”

Next thing they knew there was a knock on the door. Tobin jumped up to go answer the door, “That must be Alex!” When Tobin saw who it was she was confused. There was a lady at the door that she didn’t know. 

“Is this Christen Press’s room?”  
“Yes, it is. Who are you?” 

“I’m Stephanie, who are you?”

Tobin slammed the door in her face and turned back around to Christen. Christen was so surprised the door slam, Christen got up and asked, “Whoa, why did you slam the door?? Who was that?? 

“That was Stephanie. What the fuck is she doing here?!”

“Wait what the fuck?? Why is she here I haven’t spoken to her in months!”


	12. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! It's finally here though. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: Cp23Christenpress.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tobin couldn’t stop shaking. She tried to sit down to calm down but even that didn’t help.

“Tobin, please don’t be mad. I didn’t think she would come.”

“I’m not mad at you Chris. I’m mad that she had the audacity to come here.”

When Tobin heard the door open again, she stood up quickly and stood next to Christen. The girl walked in and looked right at Christen and gave her a smile, “well it’s good to see you have finally woken up.”

Tobin couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Excuse me. What do you think you’re doing here?”

Stephanie turned to look at Tobin and rolled her eyes. “I’m here to see a friend. Why are you here?”

“I’m her fucking girlfriend and you need to leave now.”

Christen watching everything unfold right in front of her knowing there’s nothing she can do, “Guys. Chill, please. We can talk this out.”

Stephanie started to laugh and it made Tobin furious. “What the fuck is so funny to you? You think this is a joke?”

“Yes, I do. I think it’s a joke that you’re her girlfriend because she’s mine.”

Tobin went to go after her but Christen pulled her back, “Babe. Don’t it’s not worth it.”

“Yeah, Tobin. It’s not worth it.”

Christen looks at Stephanie with a mean stare. “What are you even doing here Stephanie. I’m not yours and I haven’t spoken with you since that night. So why are you here?”

“I’m here because I was wondering why you never called or answered me when I called.”

“Stephanie. I thought you would get it when you call me 4-6 times a day and I don’t answer means I don’t want to talk to you. What happened at the Bar between us should’ve never happened.”

“Babe. You don’t mean that.”

Hearing Stephanie call Christen babe made Tobin’s skin boil. All she wanted to do was punch her. But Christen was still holding her back, “You’re fucking insane.”

Christen hugged Tobin tight. “Stephanie. You need to leave now. I don’t ever want to hear or see you ever again. I have the love of my life with me right now. She’s all I want in this world.”

Hearing Christen saying those words to her made her furious. “Christen. Don’t make me do this.”

“Do what?”  
“If I can’t have you…then no one will.”

Christen and Tobin were both confused until Stephanie pulled out a knife and lunged forward at Christen and tried to stab her.

Tobin jumped in front of Christen and grabbed Stephanie’s hand before she could. While Tobin and Stephanie were fighting Christen pressed the button that alerted the nurses to her room. 

“Chris!! Run!! Now!!”

Christen was scared for her safety but didn’t want to leave Tobin.

When Tobin looked to see if Christen had left and when she saw that she was still there Tobin screamed out, “CHRISTEN! I LOVE YOU! GO NOW!”

The little distraction was enough for Stephanie to slash Tobin on the arm. 

“TOBIN!!”

As soon as Christen saw Tobin got cut she jumped on Stephanie and it caused the knife to go flying across the room. Seconds later a group of nurses come running in the room pulling them off each other. 

Grabbing her arm in pain she looked at one of the nurses, “You need to take her. She attacked us.”

Christen goes to Tobin to check on her. “Are you okay??? Tobin, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. You’re bleeding pretty bad.”

“Babe. I’m fine. It’s not your fault. She tried to hurt you and I couldn’t let that happen.”

Stephanie being held by two nurses so that security can come and get her. “You think this is over?? Hahahahahaha. You are stupid if you think this is. I will be back.”

“It is over. Look at where you’re at.”

“I might be going away for a few days, but don’t worry. I’ll be back. I know where you live.”

Tobin looked at the nurses, “Please get her out of here.”

The nurses escorted out of the room. One of the nurses stayed back to check on Tobin.

“Your cut looks pretty deep. Let me take a look at that and take care of it for you.”

“Yeah, that’d be a good idea.”

Christen went with Tobin to get it cleaned up. Tobin ended up having to get 17 Stitches. 

“Ouch.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be a little gentle.”

“It’s fine.”  
She finished the finishing touches and all that was left was to wrap her arm. The nurse realized she didn’t bring any bandages so she left to go get some bandages.

Christen took Tobin’s arm and kissed it. 

“My arm is all healed now!”

“Oh, Tobin. You’re so cute. But you know you didn’t have to jump in front of the knife for me.”

Tobin took Christen’s hand. “I know. I just couldn’t take the chance of you getting hurt again. I just got you back and there was no way I was going to lose you again.”

“I love you so much, Tobin. You have no idea.”

Tobin pulled Christen in for a kiss. “I love you too, baby.”

The nurse comes back and bandages Tobin up and they return to their room. 

Christen lays down in her bed and looks at the clock. “Is it really only 6. It feels so much later than that.”

“Yeah. You still have to get your MRI done, right?”

“Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. I think Dr. Jareau is coming in later for those results and then I’m getting the MRI done.”  
“Okay. Cool.”

Christen thought it was a bit odd Tobin didn’t talk about Stephanie after everything had happened. She felt so guilty about everything and wanted to know how Tobin felt about the situation. 

“Tobin?” 

“Yeah, babe?”

“Are you sure you’re okay after everything happened with Stephanie? I thought you would be mad and stuff.” 

“You told me there was nothing going on with the both of you. So, I believe you when you say that. Everything else is just her doing. You know… With you getting hurt and on the verge of dying really put everything in perspective. Life is too short for bullshit. So, I’m going to live the rest of my life loving you. Not getting mad at things that don’t matter.”

“I’m a little scared. What if she’s crazy and comes and finds us.”

“I’ll be there to protect. Forever and Always.”

Christen blushes and pulls Tobin in for a passionate kiss. Tobin pulls Christen’s body closer to her, “Mhmm. I’ve missed this so much, Chris.” 

Christen chuckles and they hear the door opening. Hoping it wasn’t Stephanie coming back to finish what they started they both yelled out, “HELLO?? Who’s there??”

A few seconds later Dr. Jareau comes in, “Hey, Christen! How are you feeling??” 

They both look at each other and sigh in relief. Christen straightens herself out and looks at Dr. Jareau, “I’m feeling great! When can I go home?”

“Well Christen, your scans came back clean. So, I don’t think we’ll have to do an MRI… but we would like for you to stay 1 more night so we can observe you for precaution.”

“Oh, Boo. I was hoping I could.”

“You will soon I promise! We just want to make sure.”

“Tomorrow morning?? Can you make that happen?”

“I promise. Have a good day Christen.” Just as he smiles at Christen he looks over at Tobin. “Of course, you as well Tobin.”

Tobin smiles back, “Thanks Dr. Jareau, you have a good day too.”

A few minutes after Dr. Jeareau leaves they here a knock on the door. Tobin groans out loud. “That better be Alex I swear to god. I can’t handle another crazy person coming in here today.”

All they see are flowers and balloons blocking their vision on who walked in. “Oh my god, who is that?” When the balloons are pushed out of the way, they see Alex. Tobin let out a loud sigh, “Jesus Alex, you can’t come in here like that. We didn’t even know who you were.” 

“Wait, why?”

Tobin puts her hand to her face. “ugh. Right, you don’t even know what happened a few hours ago.”

Alex dropped the balloons to the ceiling and put the flowers down on the table. “Wait. What happened?” Alex looks at Tobin all confused. “Actually pause. I need to see Christen first.”

Alex turned to Christen and ran over to her to give her the biggest hug ever, “Oh, how I’m so glad you’re awake and alive. You have no idea how sorry I am this ever happened to you. I prayed for you every day to get better. It took a while but you’re finally awake. I’m so so so so sorry Christen. I never meant for it to happen. Please forgive me.”

Still held in Alex’s death grip Christen fails to etch out a word. Christen glances over at Tobin and that’s when Tobin realizes she’s stuck.

“Alex! Let her go. You’re hugging her too tight, Come on. I just got her back.”

Alex releases Christen from her hug. “Sorry. I just missed you so much.”  
“Alex. It’s fine. I know it wasn’t your fault. Tobin told me how it happened. You didn’t break the law or anything. I love you ok. We’re good.”

“I’m really glad! So how are you feeling??” 

“I’m alright. I’m still a little weak in the legs but they’ll be back to normal in a few days.” 

“Good. Good. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Alex goes to hug Christen, but before she can Tobin yelled out, “Softly, Alex!” 

“Oh Tobin.”

Alex turns to Tobin. “So, are you going to tell me what happened that made you on red alert when I came in here?”

Christen turned to Tobin, “You should probably be the one to tell her.”

Tobin took a deep breath before she told Alex. “Remember when Christen told me she met someone at the bar and they exchanged numbers and that person pulled Christen in for a kiss?”

“Yeah, What about her? Did she do something to you guys??”

“Yes, Alex. She came in and was like Christen’s mine blah blah blah. If I can’t have her then no one can. She tried to stab Christen but I got in the way and she cut my arm open.”

Tobin showed Alex her arm that is bandaged up. 

“Oh my god. What the fuck?? Why would she do that?? She’s crazy.”

“Tell me about it. She also threatened us after the nurses came and got her that she’ll be back and she knows where we live.” 

“What the fuck. We need to make sure this person is locked away for a long time.”

“Yeah. We do. I just don’t know what. I’m scared for Christen’s safety.”

Christen grabs Tobin’s hand, “And I’m scared for yours. Because I know you would do everything in your power to not let anything happen to me.”

Alex has her serious face on. “If that’s the case, you guys need to move somewhere else so that she can’t find you. You don’t want to chance anything with this.”

Christen and Tobin both nodded in agreement. Tobin looks over at Christen, “After we get you out of here we need to go find a new place.”


	13. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE. BUT I HAVE ONE NOW. Been dealing with Hurricane Harvey! 
> 
> It's game day... but CRS didn't clinch playoffs. I know. I'm heart broken too.
> 
> I'm going to try and update again in the next few days.
> 
> Thank you for keeping up with me!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

Alex helped Tobin get Christen settled back in their home before taking off to Orlando. Making sure if they needed anything to call right away. Christen walked over to Alex and gave her a big hug. 

“I’ll be fine. Now go before you miss your flight!”

Alex rolls her eyes, “Fine. I’m going.” 

Tobin started to walk over to her to say bye, but Alex gave her a look to meet her outside. Christen said her goodbyes and headed to the couch to rest.

“What’s up Alex? Why didn’t you want to talk in front of Christen?”

“She’s already going through too much and I don’t want her to have to stress over this. But, please watch over her. That accident that happened with Stephanie is not over I can guarantee you that. You never went into full details on what’s going to happen to her.”

“Alex, I really don’t know what is going to happen. All I know is, she’s going to be in jail until someone bails her out.”

“Are you pressing charges?”

Tobin rubs the back of her neck with one hand, “I wasn’t going to. But now, since we’re talking it has got me thinking I should just so I can protect her.”

Alex looks folds her arms together and gives Tobin a stern look, “Tobin. You both need to get a straining order. Keep her away from you both. She’s crazy.”  
Tobin didn’t say anything else. She just had her eyes to the floor twirling her fingers. Alex knew something was up, Tobin only does that when she’s feeling uneasy about something.

“Tobin, What’s wrong?”

Tobin still hasn’t moved from her last position. Alex walked forward and puts a hand on Tobin’s shoulders, “Tobin. Are you okay?”

Still no word has come from Tobin and it started to make Alex uneasy.

“Tobin. Speak. You’re freaking me out.”

“I’m just scared for her. I’m not scared for me. I’m scared to lose her. I’m scared I’m not going to be able to protect her from this crazy psycho.”

Alex knows how Tobin is feeling. She feels helpless. There’s really nothing she can do. 

“Tobin, look at me.”

Tobin ignored Alex and continued to look down. Alex walked closer to Tobin and lifted her Chin up. 

“Tobin... Look to me. You’re not going to lose her. You are going to get through this. This is only temporary.”

A smile grew over Tobin. “I have to stay strong for her. Nothing is going to happen.”

Alex through her arms in the air, “That’s the spirit!”

Alex looked at the time on her phone and realized she needs to get going before she misses her flight.

“Look, I gotta go now. Call me if you need someone to talk to or anything. I’m here.”

“Thanks Alex. You truly don’t know how grateful I am of you.”

“Awww, Tobin. What are friends for?”

Tobin went in to hug Alex. Alex returned the favor wrapping her arms around Tobin. Alex dug her head into Tobin’s neck, “I’m going to miss you, buddie. I’ll call you when I land.”

“Love you, Alex.”

“Love you too, Tobin.”

They say their final goodbyes to each other and Alex hops into the uber she called to take her to the airport. Tobin turns around and heads inside to see Christen passed out on the coach. She walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the head. Thinking to herself, “She looks so beautiful and peaceful right now.”

Not wanting to wake her up, Tobin walks into their bedroom and grabs a blanket and gently places it over her. Christen starts to wiggle and turn and ends up snuggling with the blanket. Tobin stopped dead in her tracks so she wouldn’t make any sudden movements that would wake her up. Wanting to give Christen the time to sleep, Tobin had to think of something to do while she was sleeping. 

Tobin decided to go for a run around the neighborhood just to clear her head, but also be close to Christen if she ever needed to rush room. Tobin went a changed her street clothes into her running clothes. She goes to put on her shoe and gently closes the door behind her. 

Tobin started to jog a bit before she saw a blacked out black sedan parked across the street and a few houses down that she has never recognized before. She couldn’t see past the tinted windows. She didn’t think anything of it. Saying to herself, “Maybe they have family or friends over.”

She continued to go on her run. She ended up running three miles in twenty one minutes. Ending up back in front of her house. “Not bad for someone that hasn’t done this in a while.” 

Taking a break to catch her breath, Tobin receives a phone call from Allie. 

Tobin: “Hello?”

Allie: “Tobin!! How is Christen holding up??”

Tobin: “Hey Allie, She’s good. She’s home now resting.”

Allie: “Why do you sound so tired, what are you doing?”

Tobin: “I went out for a run to clear my head.”

Allie: “Clear your head? Tobin? Are you okay?”

Tobin: “Oh, shit. I haven’t caught you up on anything. But remember when Christen said she met that one girl Stephanie at the bar and they kissed?”

Allie: “Haha that crazy girl that thinks she can take Chris from you?? Yeah… what about her?”

Tobin: “Well, she came to visit Chris at the hospital, and when she realized I was with her, she wasn’t happy. She went and tried to hurt Chris and I stepped in and stopped her, but she was able to cut me pretty badly on my arm.”

Allie: “Tobin?! What the fuck?? Why didn’t you tell me this was going on??”

Tobin: “I mean, I’ve been having to deal with a lot, so I haven’t really told anyone... Alex is the only one I’ve told because she was here.”

Allie: “I’m so sorry you have to deal with that. Where is she now?”

Tobin: “Last time I checked she was getting taken to jail. But I have no idea where she could be now. She probably gotten out. Allie, she did say she knew where we lived, and that if she couldn’t have Christen, then no one would.”

Tobin: “What do I do when someone says that??” 

Allie: “I wish I had an answer for you. You’re going to have to do what you think is best for the both of you.”

Tobin: “You’re right…Well hey Allie, can I call you later? I’m about to head inside and check up on Christen.”

Allie: “Of course. Go be with your girl.”

Tobin: “And Allie?”

Allie: “Yeah?”

Tobin: “Thanks for checking up on us. Means a lot. Take care.”

Allie: “Of course, Tobin. You too.”

Tobin hangs up the phone and wipes the beading sweat off of her forehead. She turned around to see if the sedan is still there. But once she took a glance at it, the headlights turned on and the sedan sped off. 

“What the fuck? That’s not sketchy at all.” 

Once the sedan was out of sight Tobin headed inside. Taking her shoes off at the door. She went straight to Christen to see if she was still sleeping. Standing right over her, she sees that she is still sound asleep.

Tobin looks at the time on her watch and reads 7:47. She doesn’t want Christen to sleep anymore, because she won’t be able to sleep later on that night so she decided to wake her up.

“Hey baby, wake up. You’re not going to be able to sleep tonight if you keep sleeping.”

Christen opens her eyes and winces from the bright lights. “What time is it?”

“It’s 7:48 babe. You hungry? We can either go out and eat or if you’re too tired we can stay in.”

“We can go out. We can do a little date night.”

Tobin would love nothing more than to have date night with Christen, but she wanted to make sure Christen was strong enough to do so.

“Are you sure?? How are you feeling??”

“I feel pretty good. It’ll be good to get out. We haven’t done it in so long.”

“If you’re good to go, we can do date night.”

“Yeah. I’m good babe.”

“Okay, let me take a quick shower and we can go.”

Christen gives a little smirk to Tobin. Tobin a little confused as to why Christen is giving her that look asks her, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Can I join you?”

“Babe. I would love nothing more than for you to join me, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. You might be feeling good. But your body is still in a fragile state. It’s not time yet.”

Christen looking a little disappointed. “I know, but I just want to be able to give you pleasure.”

“Chris, that’s the last thing on my mind right now. My main concern right now is your health. I don’t want this accident to have long lasting injuries on you.”

“You’re right. I need to let my body rest. I need to be fit for the WC in 2019 and Olympics in 2020. So, it’s good if I don’t damage myself permanently.”

“I’ll make you a deal. When you are 100%... I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Deal.”

Tobin walks over to grab the back of Christen’s neck and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

“I love you so much, Christen.”

This is why I love you so much. You’re not in it for just the physical stuff. You’re in it for me. You care more about me than the physical stuff and that is hard to find in someone. I have never had anyone care for me the way you care for me. You have my whole heart Tobin Heath. Forever.”

Tobin started to tear up and pulls in Christen for hug not letting her go. “I don’t ever want to feel the way I felt when I saw you in that hospital ever again. If that crazy Psycho ever comes to our house. I will do everything in my powers to protect you.”

“Tobin, I’m really scared. I don’t know what she is capable of. I don’t want to know either.”

Still hugging Christen she says, “We’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” Repeating those words out loud to make herself believe it herself. 

Tobin is terrified of what’s to come for them, but not wanting Christen to freak out about it, she stays as calm as she can.

They both get ready and they head out to a little restaurant in LA called Bestia. A little Italian restaurant. They both order a plate of Cesar Salad and Chicken Alfredo. Once they finish their dishes. The check comes and Christen tries to pay for it, and Tobin stops her. 

“No, let me. This is on me. I’m taking you out on this date.” 

“Aww, you’re too sweet, babe. Thank you.”

Holding hands walking to the car Tobin runs over to the passenger side door and opens it for an awaiting Christen.  
“Why thank you, Tobin.”

Tobin gives her a wink and closes the door after she gets in. Once they arrive home. They both get out and start walking towards their door, until they realize their door is wide open.

Christen grabs Tobin’s arm and points at the door, “Tobin, the door is wide open!”

Tobin knew that she had to protect her home. Her first instinct was to check it out. She turns to Christen, “Stay right here. I’m going to check it out.”

Tobin starts to run inside, “Tobin!! Stop! It’s too dangerous.” Tobin didn’t turn back. “Tobin, please don’t do this. Come back.”

But it was too late. Tobin was already inside the pitch dark house. Christen awaits anxiously outside the house. She turns to look around the street when she sees a black sedan she didn’t recognize. The same sedan Tobin saw earlier.

Next thing Christen heard was two gunshots that were fired inside her house. Making two bright flash of light inside her house. 

“TOBIN!”


	14. Tobin Powell Heath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I updated early! I'll try to update every other day!! This is a pretty long chapter!! What happens to Tobin??? Find out now!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

“Tobin!! Stop! It’s too dangerous.”

Tobin can hear how scared Christen is from her voice. Christen asking her to stop made her want to stop and be there for here. But, Tobin knew that she couldn’t stop. She had to go inside and stop whoever was in there. She didn’t do it for herself. She did it for Christen.

“Tobin, please don’t do this. Come back.”

Hearing those words come out of Christen’s mouth nearly broke her heart. Tobin knew if she didn’t stop, Christen would be mad at her for it. She nearly almost stopped but decided to keep going. If it meant it would keep Christen alive. Tobin would die before she let anything bad happen to Christen around her. 

Whispering to herself, “I’m so sorry, Christen.”

When she got inside she slowly made her way to kitchen, making sure she wasn’t spotted. She opened a drawer containing a bunch of flashlights. She grabbed one and made her way through their home. She checked their living room first. Nothing seemed to be moved around there. She then went on into her first guest room. Nothing was touched in this room either. 

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Not understanding at what was happening she preceded to go onto the next guest room. When she made it into the second guest room, she closed the door behind her. Giving her time to think before she does anything else. 

Tobin is thinking out loud, “Why would the front door be wide open and yet nothing is missing so far? It doesn’t make any sense.”  
Suddenly, Tobin hears a noise coming from her bedroom. Tobin quickly turned off her flashlight to make sure she wasn’t spotted. She started to feel the rush go through her body. She now knows someone is in her house and she has nothing to protect herself right now. Tobin had to think quickly on her feet. She remembers she has a baseball bat stashed away in the closet down the hall from the room she is in. 

She places her flashlight down, knowing she can’t use it anymore. If she does she’ll be spotted and that is not a position she wants to be in. 

She quietly opens the door and tip toes down the hall. She opens the door to the closet and hears a loud bang. As if she smashed a mirror or something. It startled Tobin and she quickly grabbed the bat and hid behind the wall making sure she’s not seen. 

She waits behind the wall listening to make sure there’s no one out in the living room. She peeked out and the coast was clear. She pulled her head back behind the wall and rested her head against the wall. Taking a deep breath, she whispered under her breath, “I love you Christen.”

She made her way to their room when she saw a dark figure lurking over Christen’s underwear drawer. She saw a figure with long dark hair going through her drawer. At that point Tobin already knew who it was and it made her furious. 

Tobin came into the room and turned on the light yelling, “Excuse me, but what the fuck do you think you’re doing in my house?” 

The long dark-haired figure didn’t even flinch. She slowly turned around and started laughing. When she was fully turned around Tobin got confirmation that it was Stephanie. She also saw the picture of her and Christen on the wall that has been smashed, and there was glass everywhere.  
“What am I doing here?” She started laughing hysterically.

“I’m here to take what’s mine. By the way, where is she?”

Stephanie then pointed her gun at Tobin. When Tobin realized what she had in her hands, she knew she was in trouble. The only way she could get out of this if she acts cool and let Stephanie have whatever she wanted. As much as Tobin wants to protect Christen, she doesn’t want to leave Christen all alone. Tobin knew she had to make sure she made it out alive so that she can continue to be with Christen.

“She’s not here. Can’t you tell?”

Stephanie starts shaking her head looking annoyed.

“Now, that is not the answer I’m looking for. You do not want to piss me off right now.”

Tobin started to nervous, she knew her words were only making her mad. She needed to cool down.

“Why do you want Christen? There’s plenty of other single people you can pick from.”

Stephanie took one step closer to Tobin and it made her uneasy. “I’m sure you know why I want her. Just look at her. She’s perfect. She has an amazing heart from what I got from her at the bar. I knew she wasn’t single, but I didn’t care. I wanted her anyways. In any way how, I will have her. Now you will break up with her or else.”

Listening to Stephanie tell Tobin all those things infuriated her. She’s shocked she had the audacity to make those moves towards Christen knowing she wasn’t single. 

“You can’t have her. I’m sorry. She’s mine and I’m in love with her, and she’s in love with me. I’m not breaking up with her.” Knowing this would only make her mad, but Tobin needed to stay strong. She needed to show Stephanie she’s not going to go down without a fight. 

Tobin could see Stephanie’s face turning red. “Either you break up with her, or I’m forced to removing her from this world for good. I know you don’t want that to happen.”

Tobin took one step backwards, “Over my dead body if you think I’ll just hand her over to you. You don’t scare me. You’re going to have to kill me.”

Stephanie started to crack her neck and then proceeded to look at Tobin. “You made your bed. Now go lie in it.”

Stephanie raises the gun back up to Tobin and fired two shots. Tobin dove away when she saw her raise the gun and the two shots rang out. When they both realized that she missed and shot the wall instead, Tobin got up and ran for the front door. Stephanie started to run after Tobin but tripped over the bed sheets on the floor. Stephanie face slammed right into the broken glass cutting up her entire face.

“Son of a bitch!!!”

“Get back here, you bitch!! I will kill you!!”

Tobin hears Stephanie yelling at her, but she knew she has to go now if she ever wanted to make it out alive.

She finally reaches the door and another shot rang out. Tobin ran out the front door and made sure to close it so she would have some time to get away.

Christen saw Tobin and yelled out, “Oh, Tobin!!! Thank god, you’re okay!! Are you–?

Tobin cut Christen off and yelled out, “Get in the car now!! We have to go!!”

“Wh-what’s happening??”

Tobin yelled at Christen, “It’s Stephanie! We need to go now, Christen please!!!”

Christen knew any questions she had for Tobin has to wait. Their priority right now was to get far away from her as possible. 

They both get in the car and Tobin starts the car and pulls it out of the driveway as quickly as she can. Tobin was looking at her rearview mirror when she saw Stephanie come running out in the middle of the street.

“Oh shit.”

Christen looks at Tobin and says, “What is it??”

“Tobin yelled out at Christen, “Duck!!” Tobin stepped on the gas away from Stephanie.  
Stephanie fired 6 more shots into Tobin’s car. All of them missing both Christen and Tobin. When all the shots were fired and they were two blocks away from their home. Tobin stopped the car to make sure none of them had hit Christen.

“Babe, are you hurt??? Let me look at you.”

Christen was curled up into a ball, scared to death. Christen sat up and looked at Tobin. “I think I’m fine.”

Tobin let out a sigh in relief. “Oh, thank god.”

“Tobin. What the fuck happened in there???”

“We need to call the police first.”

Christen stopped Tobin from dialing 911. “Don’t worry about that. I already called them. They’re on their way.”

Tobin looked shocked, “When did you call them?? Why did they take so long??”

“I called them when I heard the first two shots being fired.”

Next thing they heard were police sirens getting louder and louder before three police cars passed them up.

Tobin sat there quietly staring off into space. Christen went in and grabbed Tobin’s hand pulling her back to reality. “Tobin, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a little shaken up.”

Tobin was still shaking from everything that has just transpired. “Tobin. What happened in there.”

Tobin wasn’t ready to talk about what happened in there with Christen. “We should get back. The police are going to want to know what happened.”

Christen didn’t want to push Tobin into anything she wasn’t ready to say. When Tobin pulled up back to her house she spoke out to Christen, “Stay here. I’ll take care of it.”

Christen didn’t want to intrude, so she stayed in the car while Tobin handled everything.

Tobin started to walk up to the police officers and they held up their hands to her, “Excuse me ma’am. You can’t be here right now.”

A little taken back, Tobin collected herself, “No, you have it all wrong. I live here. My girlfriend made that phone call to you guys. Did you catch that woman in the street?”

The police officer gave her a confused look, “A woman? I didn’t see a woman in the street.”

Tobin started to freak out. There was no way she could’ve gotten away. “You’re telling me some psycho just tried to kill me and you guys let her get away? Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to calm down and let me know what happened.”

Tobin could feel her face start getting hot, “Calm down?? Don’t tell me to calm down when I had bullets flying right at me. You need to go and find her.”

“Okay, we’re going to file a police report. I promise we’re going to do everything in our power to find her. If you can in details tell me exactly what happened.”

Tobin took in a deep breath before she started to tell the officer everything. “I went to dinner with my girlfriend and when we came home, the door was wide open. So, my first instinct was to go and see who was in my house. When I went inside I went and looked around the house, when I went into my room. She was in there. That’s when we exchanged conversations and she didn’t like what I had to say so she fired two shots at me. Luckily, and that’s when, I’m guessing my girlfriend called the police. She missed, and I was able to escape going out the front door. I yelled at my girlfriend to get in the car and that’s when she put 6 more shots into my car.” 

Tobin pointed at her car to show the officer. 

“Luckily, it didn’t hit us. Now we’re here.”

We’re going to have to take a look at your car for a while along with your house. They are both crime scene locations. Do you have a place to stay for a while?”

“We’ll figure it out. Thank you.”

The officer hands Tobin his card information. “We’ll give you a call in the morning for an update. If you have any questions, feel free to give me a call.”  
“I have a question. Would we be able to leave the city for a few days…? I don’t feel safe here and would love to get my girlfriend out for a while. She’s been through a lot.”

“While it’s not ideal for you to leave, but I don’t see why not in your situation. How about this, you can leave the city for a few days and we’ll call you daily with updates, and when you both do get back in town, give me a call, so we can get together down at the station.”

“That sounds amazing. Thank you so much.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“Can we go grab some of our stuff before we leave?”

“Yeah, here I’ll escort you in.”

Tobin followed the officer in and decided to pack a bag for Christen as well. She knows Christen’s style pretty well so she packed all of the clothes Christen usually wears. If she ever needed anything to wear, she could take Christen shopping when they get over there. 

When Tobin finished packing, the officer escorted her back outside. Tobin turned around and said, “Again, thank you for everything.”

“Of course. That’s what we’re here for. Please don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything. You have a good night.”

“Thank you, goodnight.”

Christen looked up when she saw Tobin started walking to the car. Tobin came around to the passenger side door, “Hey, babe. They need to keep the car for evidence. So, we’re going to have to leave it here with them.”

“Oh okay. What’s happening? What’s the bags for?”

“Basically, I’m going to get you out of town for a few days. I don’t want you to be here right now, for you own safety.”

Christen was a little hesitant, but she’s too scared to stay. “Can we leave?”

“Yeah, I spoke to one of the officers, he says it’s okay to leave.”  
Tobin opened the door and gave Christen a hand out the car. Tobin immediately pulled Christen into her arms and cried into her shoulders. Christen felt terrible for everything Tobin had just went through.

“Babe, It’s okay. We’re safe now.”

Tobin couldn’t stop crying. She was trying to speak but she was crying so hard it made it difficult for her to breathe. Tobin released herself from Christen and took in some deep breaths before she continued.

“Christen, I was so scared in there. I didn’t know if I was going to make it out of there alive.”

“Tobin, it’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it right now. Shhhh, baby... Shhh. Just breathe. You’re alright. You’re safe.”

Christen didn’t want Tobin to hurt anymore. So, she didn’t want to ask Tobin what exactly happened in the house to spare her anymore pain.

Tobin pulled herself together and called an uber to pick them up to take them to a hotel near LAX. 

Christen watches anxiously at Tobin fumbling on her phone, “Babe, what are we doing now?”

“I’m calling an uber to take us to a hotel near LAX. I’ll call Alex when we get there, and we’re going to go stay with her for a few days.”

“Doesn’t Alex have a game this weekend?”

“Yeah, she does. It’s a home game. We can go watch her.”

“Oo, mini vacation.”

Tobin looked up and smiled at Christen, “You’re so silly, babe.”

“Okay, the uber will be here in five minutes.”

Tobin sat on the curb next to Christen with one arm over her shoulder and the other holding her side, trying to keep her warm. When the uber finally came, Tobin opened the door for Christen to get in. Christen wanted to help Tobin get the bags loaded in the trunk but Tobin wouldn’t let her. “It’s okay, I got it.”

“Thanks, babe.” Giving her a kiss on the cheek. Christen waited patiently for Tobin to get in the car and the uber driver heads to their hotel. Christen pulled Tobin in hugging her arm and laying her head on her shoulder. Tobin turned her head and gave Christen a kiss on the head before leaving her head on Christen’s.

When they got to the hotel, Christen and Tobin headed to the front desk and asked if they had a room.

“Do you have a reservation?”

“Uhm, no, sorry. This is very last minute, but we thought we come to see you if you have any rooms available.”

“That’s okay, I can check for you right now.”

The woman started typing on the keyboard, “Great news! We have rooms available, would it only be for two people?”

“Yes, two people.”

“Would you want a double bed or a one king bed?”

“The one king bed is fine, thank you.”

She started typing away on the keyboard once again. “Okay, you’ll be in room 4203. Hope you have a wonderful stay. If you have any questions feel free to call the front desk. How many keys would you like?”

“Two is fine, thank you.”

The lady hands Tobin the room key and they both head up to the room. When they get there Christen went to go sit down while Tobin dropped their bags in the corner. Tobin then walked over to the bed and just flopped down. Christen took a glance at Tobin. Tobin look physically and mentally drained. 

“Are you okay, babe?”

Tobin had her eyes closed and a flashback of what happened back at their home popped into her mind. 

“I knew she wasn’t single, but I didn’t care.” 

“Either you give her to me, or I’m forced to removing you from this life.”

“Tobin!!”

“Tobin!!”

Tobin opened her eyes back to Christen shaking her. 

“Tobin! Where did you go just now?”

“It’s been a long night. Chris, please.”

Christen pulled the chair and placed it right in front of Tobin.  
“Tobin, I understand it’s been a long night but, I need you to tell me what happened, because whatever happened is affecting you a lot.”

Tobin had her head look down, “I-It’s not because she shot at me, that doesn’t affect me, it’s because of what she said.”

Christen waited anxiously to hear what Tobin had to say.

“She said when she met you at the bar, she knew you weren’t single, and continued to go after you anyways. She also said that I need to break up with you or else she will kill you.”

Tobin continued to keep her head down. Knowing what she threatened Tobin with knows Tobin is hurting. When Tobin is hurting, Christen is too. Christen didn’t know what do other than be there for Tobin. 

Christen took Tobin’s chin and pushed it up to where Tobin was now looking at Christen in the eye. 

“Tobin, I don’t care what she says. She means nothing to me.”

Tobin grabbed Christen’s thighs and pulled her closer to her, “Christen, I don’t doubt that for one second. It bothers me because, she had the audacity to even go for you when she knew you weren’t single. Imagine what lengths she would do now…She’s crazy.”

“The other thing I’m scared of is, she told me that if she I don’t give you to her, she’ll kill you so that none of us gets you.”

Christen jumps back on the bed and turns Tobin to face her and pulls her into a hug. “Babe… I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to go through all of that.”

“Christen.”

Christen didn’t like the tone when Tobin said her name. “Tobin… you aren’t…please tell me you aren’t considering.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t give me that shit. We have been through much shit to just throw it all away because of some crazy bitch. Tobin, look at me. I love you and only you. I don’t want us to separate because she simply told us to. We’re so much stronger as a team. That is what we are. We have been through hell and back these past couple of months and look at us, where still together. You can’t sit there and tell me that this isn’t meant to be. This is just another bump in the road. Don’t you fucking dare sit there and contemplate on giving up on us.”

Tobin was shocked how defensive Christen got, “Chris, I want to do this to protect you! She said that she would kill you! I would rather us not be together if it meant you get to live.”

“Tobin that’s not living. You can’t just sit there and tell me you love me and want nothing but the best for me, but you’re willing to break it all up to protect me. Don’t give me that shit. That’s bullshit. If she wants to kill me then so be it. I’m not going to give her the satisfaction.”

Christen words burned something in Tobin, “You’re right. I can’t let her do this to us. We’re so much stronger together. If she wants you, she’s going to have to bring everything, because she’s going to go down. We’re in this for the long run. I love you so much. Thank you for not letting me give up. I will protect you with everything in my powers.”

Christen started to tear up, “That’s the girl I know and love.”

Tobin pulls Christen into a bear hug and hugs her tightly. 

“Tobin, I can’t breathe.”

Tobin releases her grip, “Sorry baby.”

Christen chuckles, “Haha, it’s okay. But now we need to book our flight and you need to call Alex.”

“Oh shit. That’s right. I totally forgot. I need to call Alex before we book the flight. I’ll be right back. Do you need anything??”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Okay, I’m going to call Alex, you just lay down and get some rest. I’ll be right back. Call me if you need anything.”

“Okay, baby. Love you.”

Halfway out the door when she heard Christen say, “Love you.” Tobin turned back around and went over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, “Love you back.” And headed out the door.  
Tobin dialed Alex and a groggy sounding Alex answered the phone, “Hello? Tobin?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you sleeping??”

“Yeah, But, it’s okay, Is everything okay?? What time is it?”

“It’s 1:23.”

Tobin tried to hold in the tears but she failed to, “No, Alex. Everything is not okay. Everything is going to shit right now. I need your help.”

“Tobin! What happened?? Don’t cry it’s going to be okay.”

“Alex, I don’t know. It’s bad. This time I don’t know how to fix it.”

“What happened???”

“I don’t want to get into details right now, but, the crazy psycho is back. Stephanie. She came to the house last night after Christen and I went to dinner, basically she almost killed me. She had a gun. She threatened Christen. The police came, but they lost her.”

Those words woke Alex up. She shot straight up from bed. “Tobin! What the fuck??? Are you fucking kidding me right now? What do you need me to do??”

“Christen and I couldn’t be in the house because the police are still doing an investigation and I didn’t want to be there so we’re at a hotel right now. But, I wanted to ask if I can spend a few days with you just to get away from this place.”

“Tobin, of course! You don’t even need to ask!! You’re always welcomed here. When are you coming tomorrow morning??”

“Yeah, I thought I’d give you a call before I book the flight. I’ll book the flight after I get off the phone with you.”

“Of course! Just let me know when you land so I can come pick you up.”

“Thanks Alex. You’re the best. Seriously.”

“Tobin. I love you and I’m here for you like I said. Take care of yourself and Christen for the rest of the night please. Get here safe. I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright Alex. Love you. Thanks again. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Tobin ended the call and walked back to the room. When she got inside Christen was already knocked out. Tobin changed into shorts and a T-shirt and climbed into bed. Christen moved over closer to Tobin and went back to sleep snuggling with Tobin.

Tobin kissed her on the forehead before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	15. Orlando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update been busy with school and such. Plus, Chicago losing kind of killed my mood.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter so that'll come soon.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! Cp23Christenpress.tumblr.com

The loud blaring alarm on Tobin’s phone woke Christen up. Tobin however, was still fast asleep. Christen didn’t know when Tobin booked their flight, but if Tobin has an alarm on she must have booked and early flight. So, Christen walked up over to the counter and turned the alarm off. 

Christen walked back and kissed Tobin on the forehead causing her to wake up, “Mhm, Morning baby. What time is it?”

“It’s 5:30 Silly. You even put on an alarm but you slept right through it.”

“Oh crap. I must have been super tired.”

Christen went through her bag to pull out her toothbrush and toothpaste, “Hey, babe? What time is the flight??”

“It’s at 8. So, we’re going to have to leave here in 30 minutes.”

Christen walks over to the restroom and closes the door to get ready. Tobin checked her phone while she was waiting on Christen to get ready. While she was scrolling through her twitter feed, Tobin saw an article from the local news station.

“USWNT Soccer Stars gets attacked by stalker in own home”

“Great. This story is out there.” Tobin didn’t want this story to get out. Now, when they go on interviews this is all they’re going to get asked about. She really does not feel like talking about this story with anyone. This story is personal and not something she would want to relive over and over again. 

She locks her phone and falls back on the bed groaning. “This seriously is not happening.” Christen opens the door, “What’s wrong, Tobin?”

“It’s out there. People now know what happened to us.”

“Tobin, baby. What did you expect?? This is big story on us. Yeah, sure I wouldn’t want the whole world knowing this, but this is something we can’t control. It’s okay baby.”

Tobin just stared at Christen deep in thought.

“Tobin. Do you hear me? It’s okay.”

“W-What? Yeah. I hear you. I know. It’s just frustrating sometimes. You know?? I just want to protect you. That’s all.”

Christen walks over to Tobin and sits on the bed right next to her. “I know, and that is why I love you so much. You’re always protecting me.”

Christen’s words put a smile on Tobin’s face. 

“Now, go change before we miss our flight, silly.”

Tobin gives Christen an eye roll before she heads to get ready. Christen yelled out, “I’m going to bring the bags downstairs while you get ready so when you’re done we can head out immediately okay???”

“Christen, No!! Let me! You’re still recovering from your injuries.”

“Tobin. I promise you I got it. I’m not going to be carrying anything. I’m going to get a trolley.”

“You promise??”

“Tobin. You’re so cute. I promise. Don’t worry!”

“Okay, be careful. Love you.”

Christen heads on downstairs to bring a trolley back up to the room. When she gets back up to the room, Tobin is still in the restroom getting ready. Christen loads the bag on the trolley and pushes it to the car. When she gets finished loading the bags in the car, she heads back inside to check on Tobin. Tobin was barely finishing when she gets back to the room.

“Jesus, Tobin. Did you just finish?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry it took a while. I was spacing out.”

“Tobin. I’m worried about you. Are you sure you’re okay?? You’ve been through a lot in the last 48 hours.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay.”

Christen didn’t want to push her because once she starts to push her, Tobin will distant herself from Christen and that is not what she wants. Christen goes in to grab Tobin’s hand. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah! Let’s go.”

They both held each other’s hand the whole way down to the car. Tobin releases from Christen’s grasp and runs to open the passenger door for Christen.  
“Oh, why thank you, Tobin.”

Tobin smiles at Christen and then closes the door. Tobin gets in the car and they speed off to the airport.

“So, I fell asleep yesterday, but what did Alex say when you told her?”

“I didn’t go into details with her, but I told her that Stephanie was back and that we didn’t want to be here, and if we could spend the next few days with her.”

“I can’t believe this is actually our life. This is ridiculous to even think about.”

Tobin didn’t say anything. Every time she is reminded of that event, all she remembers is what Stephanie threatened her with. She doesn’t want to be the reason why anything bad ends up happening to Christen. 

When they finally arrive at the airport at 6:30, Tobin parks her car in the garage and they head off to the terminal they are in.

They go and get their bags checked in. The only thing they had on them were their backpacks. Tobin had on her orange backpack and Christen had her Maroon backpack on.

After they went through security it was 7:20AM. Tobin went to go get a cup of coffee, Christen wanted one as well, but since she has to stay away from caffeine for a few weeks, she was limited. Instead she got orange juice. 

Walking towards their gate, Tobin pulled out her phone to text Alex her flight information so that she would be there when they land. 

They both sat there quietly as they wait to board the plane. Christen looked over at Tobin to see Tobin sound asleep with her neck pillow. Christen could see how she was in an uncomfortable position, but fell asleep anyway. Tobin hasn’t been sleeping well since they were attacked. The TSA agent got on the loud speaker and announced their flight was boarding.

“Flight 1142 is now boarding for Orlando. Flight 1142 is now boarding for Orlando.”  
Christen nudged Tobin’s shoulder to wake her up. 

“Tobin. Babe. It’s time to go. It’s time to board.”

Tobin slowly opened her eyes and situated herself. She looked at Christen and Christen chuckled. 

“Tobin, you look so cute when you’re tired. You ready to go?”

Tobin took a few more seconds to pull herself together and then pulls her backpack over her shoulders.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They both head to the line and scan their ticket.

“Have a safe flight!” said the TSA Agent scanning their ticket.

Tobin had her head down the entire time. So out of it, she didn’t reply to her. Christen turned to look at her and replied, “Thank you! You have a great day!”

They walk through the Jet bridge to their assigned seats. Once they found their seat Tobin was ready to go back to sleep. Christen felt bad. Tobin looks drained, while she has been able to rest. That shows how much Tobin cares about her. Tobin sacrificed her own sleep to watch over Christen, to make sure she is okay. Christen leaned over and gave Tobin a kiss on the forehead. 

“Get some rest babe. You look so tired.”

“Yeah, I’m about to knock out.”

Christen replied, “Don’t know how you found a direct flight to Orlando, but that’s great because now you have the next 5 hours to sleep.”

When Tobin didn’t say a word, she looked over to see Tobin already fast asleep.

“Oh, Tobin.”

 

________________________________________

“Welcome to Orlando, and as always Thank you for flying with United Airlines.”

Tobin opened her eyes and stretched and looked over to see Christen already looking at her. 

“Morning Princess.”

Tobin chuckled, “Funny.”

Tobin turned the airplane mode off on her phone to see Alex had texted her she was here 10 minutes ago.

“Alex texted me she’s here.” 

“Is she going to meet us at baggage claims?”

Tobin gave Christen a confused look, “You know, I’m not quite sure. Let me text her to see.”

Tobin pulled her phone back out and texted Alex. When she finished she put her phone back in her pocket waiting for a response. 

When they finally got off the plane, Tobin had to go to the restroom. So, Christen decided to wait outside. 

When Tobin finished, she walked out slowly with her head down. Christen knew something was bothering her, but wanted to leave her alone until she was ready to tell her. 

“You ready?” Christen asked calmly.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Let’s go.”

Christen went to grab Tobin’s hand while they walked to baggage claims.

Alex was waiting for them at the bottom of the escalators. When she saw Christen and Tobin were holding hands on the way down, she couldn’t help but smile. Saying out loud to herself, “they’re so fucking cute together.” 

When they get to the bottom of the escalators, Tobin sees Alex and immediately drops her backpack and runs over to bear hug Alex. 

Christen felt a little sad Tobin was so eager to run to Alex, slipping away from her. Leaving her to pick up Tobin’s bag. She slowly walked to them.

“I’m so glad you guys are here. You both have been through so much.”

“Yeah, to say the least. I never want to go through that again. That was one of the scariest moments of my life.”

Tobin couldn’t hold in her tears. She started to cry uncontrollably almost falling to the floor before Alex caught her. Alex picked her back up and hugged her tightly.

“Tobin. I love you. You’re okay now. You’re safe. It’s going to be okay.” Rubbing her back to calm her down. Tobin hasn’t been able to let out her emotions from that night and everything is coming out like a waterfall. 

“Alex, it’s not okay. I’m not okay. I tried to be. But it’s so fucking hard right now.

Alex looked up at Christen and held out her hand for Christen. Christen took a step back not taking Alex’s hand, shaking her head no. Alex looked at her in shock. 

It hurt Christen to see Tobin like that. She knew it was her fault. If she never made the mistake of giving out her number at the bar or even interacting with Stephanie, none of this would’ve happened. Christen feels that she is giving Tobin all this pain. Thinking to herself, maybe Tobin is right. She doesn’t want to hurt her anymore. She remembered her conversation with Tobin about this last night in the hotel knowing it was only a matter of time before it came up again. Tobin wasn’t fully okay with everything they discussed, even when came to mutual terms to stay together. She has never seen Tobin in this much pain.   
Alex held out her hand again and said, “Christen, no. Come here.”

Her voice was now shaky trying to hold in her emotions. Alex could see and hear that Christen was desperately trying to hold it in. With Tobin still in distraught, Alex didn’t want to let her go, she didn’t want Christen to leave either. 

“Christen. I know what you’re thinking. Don’t you dare do that. This is not your fault. I know you too well. This is not your fault. Okay??”

“I can’t Alex. I hate myself for everything that happened and now with this?? Look at her Alex. In what world does she look okay to you?? I did this to her!! She’s better off without me.”

Alex pleaded with her, “Christen…. Please don’t do this. You did not do this to her.” 

Tobin lifted her head up when she heard Christen screaming. She wiped away her tears and let go of Alex to turn to Christen. 

“I’m sorry, Alex. I only bring her pain and misery. She’s better off without me. She’ll be safe from that psycho without me in the picture. I love her too much to do that. If that means I have to let her go to protect her then that is what I will do.”

“Christen. You can’t seriously think it’s that simple.”

“Alex. It is that simple. Stephanie doesn’t want anyone with me. She said that she would kill me if Tobin was still around, what makes you think she’s not going to hurt Tobin too? We saw what she was capable of…so why are we going to take a chance??”

Alex was starting to get annoyed with Christen. She hated to see what was happening, “Tobin say something!!”

“She’s right Alex. We had this talk last night, I just agreed to everything because I love her so fucking much that I don’t want to be apart from her. I’m being selfish for wanting her to stay. What do you want me to say? You want me to fight for her? Telling her that we will be okay if we do decide to stay together?? That’s a lie Alex. This bitch is fucking crazy. They don’t even have her in custody. I love Christen and she loves me. That’s the truth and that has never been a question if we do or not. This is just too much and I don’t know if it’s safe anymore. We are kidding ourselves to think any of this will work. Christen is right. It’s not safe anymore.”

Alex stepped back to look at them both. “Are you guys fucking kidding me right now? You were literally just holding hands on the escalators ten minutes ago and now you’re talking about breaking up?? What is wrong with the both of you?? Christen, you’re still recovering for god sakes.”

Continuing to wipe the tears falling from her face, “Things change Alex, I don’t think you really understand the situation we’re in. Yes, I knowing I’m still recovering from my last injury but I’ll be okay.”

Alex was livid, “I don’t understand?? Christen, from what I’ve gathered. Tobin was attacked and threatened that if she is still with you, then she would kill you. So, yes. I do understand.”

Tobin grabbed Alex’s arm trying to calm her down. “No, Tobin. You love this girl so much. Why are you letting that crazy bitch win?? If you guys break up right now, she wins, you do get that right?”

Looking at Christen, “Alex. Of course, I love her. She’s the love of my life. I’m not saying we are going to break up for good. But for a little while. Until things calm down.”

“You guys are seriously killing me. What is the point of breaking up for a few weeks??? You’re so much stronger together.”

“Alex, why are you so hell bent on keeping us together?” said Christen. 

“Because I love the both of you and you are great for each other. I’m keeping you guys from making the biggest mistake of your life.”

“And I know we’re meant to be as well. But I can’t go on knowing that I am the reason if anything bad happens to her.”

“How do you know that crazy bitch will keep her word if Tobin does stay away?? Let me give you an example. Let’s say you do end up breaking up. What if she comes for you anyway. You wouldn’t have anyone there with you and something bad happens. You think Tobin is going to forgive herself for not being there?? I understand that it’s dangerous. But it’s so much better than being alone. You guys can’t do this.”

Somehow Alex was able to convince Tobin to stay with Christen, Tobin never really put full thought into the what ifs until she heard Alex. Something clicked in Tobin. Realizing that Alex is right. It is dangerous but, it would be a lot better than going through it together.

“Christen. She’s right. Think about it. What would you have done if you were in that house alone with her? You wouldn’t have anybody to help you.”

“Tobin. You can’t talk me out of this. I already made up my mind. It’s done. We can’t be together right now.”

Christen walked off to go grab her suitcase from the baggage area. With Alex and Tobin running after her. 

Tobin grabbed Christen and turned her around, “Chris, I know you love me and you just want to protect me because of everything that has been going on for the past few months–”

“Tobin, don’t.”

“No, just listen to me. I need you to hear me out on this. I lost you, Christen. For two months, I lost you. I know I said earlier that we would be better off not being together. I made a mistake. I don’t ever want to be away from you ever again. Those two months were the worst two months of my life. I didn’t know if you were ever going to wake up again. Going to the hospital everyday not knowing if this was the day you would wake up absolutely destroyed me. When you woke up, I promised I would never let you go again. I can’t break that promise now. I promised I would protect you at all cost. You are the light of my life. My partner and best friend. I ran in that house because I knew I had to protect you. I don’t want us to not be together. But if that is what you want, I must respect your wishes and let you do you. Just know, I love you Christen. More than you could ever imagine.”

Christen walks up to Tobin and grabs her face and kisses her passionately. Tobin wraps her arms around Christen’s body gently and pulls her closer to her. Letting go, Christen grabbed her suitcase and walked away.


	16. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with work and school but I promise to be better!! 
> 
> Hope you like this short chapter!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com

Alex got excited for a few seconds then followed by disappointment when Christen walked away. “Wait, what the fuck? Christen!! No!”

 

“Let her go. She made her decision. I’ve had my say, now I have to respect it.”

 

“You can let her go, but I’m not. Leaving Tobin behind Alex stopped Christen by jumping in front of her blocking her path.”

 

“Come on, Alex. Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

 

“Christen, it isn’t that hard. How can you still walk away from her even after everything you’ve been through??”

 

“Alex, I have to walk away. You heard her, she was destroyed during those two months and I can’t do that to her again. I know we are destined to be together. That’s a fact. I don’t want Tobin to be around if she does come back and she gets hurt trying to protect me. I can’t and will not live with myself knowing I am the reason she got hurt.”

 

“If you leave right now, you are hurting her. Who are you really trying to protect here? You or her? I’m begging you, Christen. Please, don’t do this to her.”

 

“I’m trying to protect Tobin! That’s all I’ve been trying to do! This already hurts a lot, Alex! Please stop!”

 

“Then why are you doing this. You both clearly love each other and can’t be without each other. Christen. Come on. Look at her, does she look happy that you just walked away right now? No. She’s broken.”

 

They both looked back to see Tobin wiping her tears away. 

 

“Christen. Please.”

 

When she sees the look in her eyes, she felt terrible. All she wanted to do was comfort Tobin. Christen walked back over to Tobin and dropped her bags to the floor and pulled Tobin in for a hug, surprising Tobin. She didn’t see Christen coming towards her. 

 

Tobin was still crying but when she realized Christen was hugging her she started to shake and cry even harder.

 

When Tobin finally collected herself, she pulled away and looked deep into Christen’s eyes with a puppy look, “Please don’t go.”

 

Christen pushed Tobin’s arm off her body, “You know I don’t want to go, but it’s the only way right now.”

 

“No! I was wrong. I was wrong to let you go.”

 

“Tobin, I already made my decision please respect that.”

 

“Christen. No.”

 

At that point Christen realized she needed to walk away or else they would be there for hours just arguing back and forth. Christen walked back over to pick up her bags and headed back up the escalators.

 

“Christen! Where are you going?!”

 

When Christen didn’t turn around. Tobin and Alex ran after her. Tobin turned her around and asked once more, “Where are you even going??”

 

“I’m going to fly back home. There is no point in me staying here.”

 

Alex turned to her, “You can’t be serious…”

 

Tobin was in shock as to why she would even go back home. “Why would you go home knowing that she’s there and dangerous. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

 

“I know she is there, but what do you want me to do stay in the same city as you right now? It’s too hard right now and it hurts too much.”

 

“That is exactly what I want you to do. If you really don’t want us to be together right now. Get a hotel and stay for a few days.”

 

“If I stay here, the temptation is too high. I need to go home. I know it’s dangerous but, that’s the only thing I think is best for me right now. As much as it doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Alex started to get angry, “Christen. You are an extremely smart person, but you are being a fucking idiot right now.”

“Alex let me talk to her. If anyone can get her to change her mind it’s me. I got this. Don’t worry.”

 

Alex couldn’t help but to worry. This isn’t just about their relationship anymore. It’s about Christen’s safety. She knows she can’t go back. It’s too dangerous.

 

“Don’t lose her, Tobin.”

 

Tobin lets out a sigh, “We won’t. I promise, I’ll get her back.” Pulling Alex into a tight hug. Tears started to stream down Alex’s face. 

 

When Tobin pulled away from the hug to see Alex crying she wiped the tears away, rubbing her thumb across her cheek. 

 

“Alex, don’t cry. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Trying to pull herself together, “I hope so. Now go before she leaves...”

 

Tobin rushes over to Christen and turns her around, “Christen, you’re not thinking rationally…”

 

“Actually, this is the most rational thing to come across my mind.”

 

Tobin raised her brows up, “You just woke up like a few days ago…. It hasn’t even been a week.”

 

Christen gave Tobin a stern look crossing her arms not saying anything. Her face said it all and Tobin pulled back. 

 

“Alright, alright. That was messed up. But, Chris. Please hear me out, okay?”

 

“Tobin. There’s nothing you can say to keep me from going.”

 

“Just hear me out. You know I love you and I know you love me. We’ve been together for 2 years now. Now, I know you pretty well. And I know we’ve been through a lot together with all the fights and all the walk outs, accidents and crazy bitches. But through all of that we found a way back to each other. I can’t say none of those things didn’t hurt, because they did. In a way, it made our relationship stronger. But, I can’t keep doing this with you, Christen. I can’t be put through that kind of pain time and time again. I won’t do that to myself. Because I deserve better than that. Believe me when I say I absolutely do not want you to go. Because, being with you is like coming up for fresh air. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much, Christen. But, if you do, we’re done. For good.”

 

She loved everything Tobin just said to her. Besides the ultimatum. Christen couldn’t believe that. But, in a way she understood where Tobin was coming from. She doesn’t want that for their relationship either. She knows that as much as she wants to leave to protect Tobin, she would be losing her all together if she did. It was a very hard decision for her but in the end love conquers all. Christen looked up into Tobin’s dark brown eyes and squeezed her hands. 

 

“I’m staying.”

 

“Ar-Are you serious???”

 

“I’m not 100% sure this is the right move. But, in this moment. Right now. It feels right.”

 

Tobin throws her arms in the air and screams out loud. She starts to pick up Christen and pulls her up into the sky. 

 

She felt Tobin’s arms wrapped around her body and suddenly her body was jerked up, “Oww!! Tobin!!!” Hitting Tobin on her shoulders, “Put me down please!!”

 

“Oh my god. Baby. I’m so sorry.”

 

Christen fell to the floor in pain clenching at her side and chest.  
Alex came running, “Oh my god Tobin!! What did you do??”

 

“I didn’t mean to!! I picked her up because I was so excited that she was staying, I totally forgot that she’s still healing.”

 

“Jesus, Tobin.”

 

Alex knelt down to check on Christen, “Hey, Chris. Are you okay??”

 

Christen was still clenching her body and tears were streaming down her face. The pain she felt when Tobin lifted her up was unimaginable. It took her breath away. She was still in so much pain. When Alex saw the look on Christen’s face, she knew that they should go to the hospital to make sure there’s nothing wrong.

 

“Okay. This is bad.”

 

“What?! What happened???!” Tobin screamed out.

 

“I don’t know, Tobin! But she’s in too much pain to say anything. We should take her to the hospital to get it checked out.”

 

Christen grabbed Alex’s arm. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

 

Tobin looked at Christen, “No, you’re not. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

 

Suddenly Christen puked all over the floor.

 

Alex picked up the bags, “Ok… It’s time to go. Let’s go Tobin. I’ll get the bags and luggage. You help her to the car.”

 

“No, I’m fine! It’s just a little pain.”

 

Alex looks to see Christen on her knees holding her chest, “That truly looks like a little pain.” Alex said sarcastically. 

 

Tobin nudged Alex on the shoulder, “Wha- Hey!”

 

“Alex, there is no time to joke right now.”

 

At that point Christen already had gotten up from her knees. “Guy, really. Like it’s not that big of a deal. I’m fine.

 

Tobin and Alex both looked at each other and then back to Christen. 

 

“Are you absolutely sure? Don’t you think we should go to the hospital just to check and make sure everything is okay??”

 

“I mean, I’m not absolutely sure… but I feel fine now and there’s no point in going to the hospital when it’s not an emergency.”

 

“Babe, you were just complaining of pain and you couldn’t breathe. I don’t care if you’re fine now, I feel like we should really get you checked out.”

 

“Tobin. I’m fine. Let it go.”

 

“NO!!”

Alex was so startled by Tobin she dropped all the bags she was holding.  
“Tobin! What the fuck?!”

 

“Alex, please just go to the car. I need to talk to Christen alone.”

 

Alex was about to say something, but before she could, Tobin gave her a look that she was very familiar with and she knew she was serious. Alex didn’t say one other word and she picked up all their bags. 

 

“I’ll pull the car up. I’ll let you know when I’m back.” 

 

Christen watches as Alex walks further away. She was a little uneasy as to why she sent Alex away. They just spent the last 30 minutes arguing right in front of her. Christen was a bit nervous to hear what Tobin had to say. 

 

“What is it, Tobin? What is it that you had to yell and send Alex away just to talk to me?”

 

“I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to tell you that I would move the world for you. Christen. I don’t like to see you in pain. Whenever I see you in pain, of course I’m going to do everything in my powers to make you feel better. Please. Please, let me take you to the hospital. I don’t want to take you back to Alex’s place and then end up having life threatening injuries because you decided to ignore it.”  
   
“Tobin-”  
   
“No, I’m not taking no as an answer. Please do it for me…If you love me you’ll get yourself checked out.”   
   
Christen was still hesitant to go. She didn’t think it was necessary when she started to feel better.  
   
Christen walks up to Tobin with her hands reaching out for hers, “Tobin. I love you. But, I promise you. I’m fine now. I’m just a little sore. That’s all.”  
   
“I can’t take that chance.” Pushing her hands away.   
   
“Tobin. I am okay!! It’s a waste of time to go. We’re going to be there for hours. You don’t understand. I don’t want to step into a hospital anytime soon if I don’t have to be.”  
   
Tobin started to walk away in the direction Alex took off.  
   
Christen grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, “Don’t you dare walk away from me. I know you love me Tobin. I know you want the best for me. I might be stupid for not getting this checked out, but this is my decision. Please respect that.”

Tobin was so tired of fighting with Christen at that point, she decided to drop everything. “Promise me that you’ll tell me if something is wrong later. Okay?”

“I promise. Don’t worry.”


	17. Same old fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! Quick Chapter! Pretty intense! Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com

The whole ride back to Alex’s house was quiet. Tobin fell asleep in the back seat. Christen looked out the window the entire the time. It was so quiet that Alex started to feel awkward. 

 

“So, how are you feeling?”

 

Christen turned her head back, “I’m a little sore. But, I’m fine.” 

 

“That’s good.”

 

It got quiet again until Christen said, “Alex, you know it wasn’t your fault. You can stop feeling guilty now. I’m fine. You don’t have to walk on egg shells around me.”

 

That made Alex smile. For the last few weeks, Alex has been feeling guilty over everything. Thinking Christen was still upset with her for what happened. Having Christen telling her that gave her that closure that everything is going to be okay. 

 

“Thanks, Christen. But still. I’m sorry for what happened.”

 

“Alex. We’re good.” Christen grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her that Christen doesn’t have any anger towards her about what happened. 

 

They spent the next 20 mins on the road. They finally arrive at Alex’s house. Christen got out of the car and proceeded to grabs the bags until Alex stopped her, “Uhhh, no. girl. You stay away from the heavy stuff. You go wake up your girl.”

 

Christen smiled, “Thanks Alex.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “Now go silly.” 

Christen went and opened the back door to a Tobin, still knocked out. This time she was snoring.

 

“Oh, lord. Here she goes.” Christen starts to giggle. 

 

“Christen leans in for a kiss on Tobin’s cheek. The soft tender kiss woke Tobin up. She opened her eyes slowly to see Christen above her.

 

“We’re here silly! Wake up!” Christen got back out of the car while Tobin stretched her arms out before she got out. When Tobin got out of the car she went and hugged Christen and didn’t say a word. 

 

“Awwwww. You okay babe?”

 

“I’m fine. I just want to be in your arms right now.”

 

Christen pulled Tobin’s head towards her and gave her a kiss. Putting her head back on her shoulder, Christen continued wrapped her arms around Tobin. They stayed outside just hugging each other for a good five minutes before Alex came out to see what was taking them so long.

 

“Are you guys joking. Why are you just hugging each other out here?” 

 

They both let go and started laughing. Tobin blurted out, “Because I can, Alex. What are you going to do about that?” with a smirk on her face.

 

“Tobin. I’m going to do absolutely nothing. But you guys should come in and do that instead of just standing out there like a bunch of weirdos.”

 

They both walk into Alex’s house. 

 

“Are you guys hungry? I can order food or make something if you want.”

 

Tobin’s face lit up. “Oh my god. Yes. I’m starving.”

 

“What do you want, Christen?”

 

“Well, get Tobin whatever she wants, but I can’t really eat solids yet. My throat is still healing. But maybe chicken noodle soup is fine.”

 

Christen, suddenly got a sharp pain in her side. She tried to play it off to make sure Alex and Tobin didn’t see anything. 

“Alright. I have that in my pantry, so I can make you some. Tobin??”

 

“Hmmm. It’s probably not a good idea, but I could go for some pizza right now.”

 

“Okay. I’ll get the pizza delivered. You guys just make yourself feel at home. I have to get ready for practice.”

 

Tobin got super excited when she heard Alex was heading off to practice soon. “Wait, you’re going to practice? Can I come?”

 

“Well, I mean. Yeah you can but don’t you want to stay here with Christen?”

 

Seeing how excited Tobin got about practice, Christen didn’t want to stand in the way. 

 

“Well, I guess you’re right.” Tobin sat back down with a frown on her face.

 

“No, Alex. Take Tobin with you! I think it’ll be good.”

 

“Do you want to come along as well? Everyone misses you, so it would be fun if you do! I’m sure they would love to see you!”

 

“I’m actually in a little pain. So, I think it would be best if I just stay here.”

 

Tobin jumps up, “What pain?? You promised me you would tell me if you were in pain. 

 

“I know, babe. But I didn’t want to worry you. And you were excited to go.”

 

Tobin was furious. Christen made a promise to her a broke it. “You really think I care about some sport over you? Christen. I love you more than anything in the world. I don’t care about soccer. I care about you more. But that is fucked up of you to keep something like that from me.”

 

“Tobin. You’re overreacting. I’m sure I’m just a little sore from moving around a lot. 

 

Alex realized that this is not her business and she shouldn’t step in. She decided to leave them alone and get ready for practice.

 

“You don’t know if you’re sore or not. All you know is that you’re in pain. All I want is for you to be okay. We are partners, Christen. And ever since you woke up again you haven’t acted like it.”

 

Christen was hurt. That just cuts deep into her heart. “You don’t mean that.”   
“Yes, I do. I do mean that! You’ve been fighting with me with everything!! Insisting to do everything alone!! That is what I’m here for Christen! I’m here to help you when you need it! Just like you were there for me.”

 

“But, that’s the problem! I wasn’t there for you! Remember?! I got into a car accident and went into a coma!! You had to deal with everything yourself!!”

 

Alex could hear them get louder and louder. “god, this just breaks my heart. I wish they would just stop fighting.”

 

“Is this why you insist on doing everything on your own?? Because you weren’t there for me, so you deserve to go through this alone??”

 

Christen was silent. She just stared blankly at the ground.

 

“Oh, don’t go silent on me now! Tell me why, Christen!!”

 

“I don’t know!! Stop yelling at me!”

 

“Then why are we even together. What is the whole point of all of this. If you aren’t putting in the effort why should I?!”

 

“Tobin. You’re fucking ridiculous.”

 

“How? Because I want to be there for you?? I want to be there for you, but you make it so difficult.”

 

“I’m not trying to be!”

 

With so much frustration, Tobin yelled out, “Then let me help you!!”

 

At that point, Alex thought she should step in and try to ease the situation. All they were doing were yelling back and forth at each other. 

 

“You guys, come on now. You both love each other. Let’s not do this.”

 

Tobin was furious. And Alex could tell because Tobin’s face was bright red. She has never seen Tobin this upset. Tobin tried to leave when Christen did utter a sound. But, Alex stopped her.

 

“No. No. Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I’m leaving. I’m not dealing with this right now.”

 

Alex grabbed Tobin and pushed her back down on the couch sitting next to Christen.

 

“Now, I have an hour till I have to leave to practice. You both are going to talk through this.”

 

They both sat there in silent. Not wanting to speak to one another. Alex rolled her eyes, “So, it’s going to be like this. Okay.”

 

“Tobin. Tell Christen why you are upset right now.”

 

“I’m doing no–”

 

“Tobin! I don’t want to hear you complaining. Just do what I say.”  
“Ugh. Fine. I’m upset because Christen has been trying to do everything on her own since she woke up. She won’t let me help. At the airport she promised me that if she had any pain, she would let me know. But she didn’t. She lied to me. That’s why I’m upset.”

 

“Okay. Now Christen. Can you tell us why you’ve been trying to do everything yourself? Also, about why you lied to Tobin about letting her know if you were in pain again?”

 

“Alex, are you serious?”

 

“Yes. Now, tell us.”

 

“I’m trying to do everything by myself because I don’t want to put her in danger. Stephanie has been on our tail ever since. I don’t want Stephanie to see Tobin helping me and then get crazy jealous and ends up hurting Tobin. Now, with the pain I’m feeling right now, I was going to tell Tobin about it, until I saw her face light up from you talking about practice. I haven’t seen her that happy since forever. And I know she hasn’t played soccer in months because she has been there for me every single day. I don’t want to hold her back anymore. I want her to go out and do things that make her happy.”

 

“Tobin? No yelling. Just talking.”

 

“Babe, you’re really sweet for putting me first. But, please. I love you so much, that I can’t lose you. I will do anything for you. If I had to give up soccer to be with you? I would. That’s how much I love you. As for Stephanie, don’t worry about her. I want to be there for you. Please let me be there. I am your other half. That is what I’m here for.”

 

“Tobin. I’m so sorry for everything I said. I’ll do better. I love you so much too. But, please never give up soccer, because we’re going to have to play together again and I wouldn’t want to play unless you were as well. I love you.”  
Christen went in for a kiss and Tobin pulled her body in.

 

“Okay. Good talk guys. This is my cue to leave.”

 

Tobin started to wave her arm for Alex to leave. “Before I leave. Let’s not fight again! Okay??”

 

Christen and Tobin continued to have their make out session. The doorbell rang, and Alex went to grab it. 

 

It was the pizza. Alex paid for it and then came over to Christen and Tobin still making out all over the couch. 

 

“Why are you guys still making out, Jesus. And on my couch at that. Christen aren’t you in pain??”

 

“Yeah, but Tobin is such a good kisser, I’m not in pain at the moment.”

 

“I’m glad you guys made up and everything but please. This is still my couch.”

 

Christen hopped off of Tobin. “Sorry.” With a grin on her face. 

 

Tobin starts to laugh, “Love you, Alex.”

 

Alex was not amused. With her eyes rolling, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Alex went and made some soup for Christen, while Tobin ate her pizza. 

 

As soon as Alex finished making her soup, it was time for Alex to head off to practice. 

 

“This might be really bad timing, but did you guys still want to come to practice with me?”

 

Christen looked up at Alex, “No, I’m fine. I’ll just stay here and rest.”

 

Alex looked over at Tobin. “What about you Tobs?”

 

“I think I’m going to stay. To watch over Chris.”

 

Christen picked her head up and looked towards Tobin, “No, baby. You don’t have to stay here. I’ll be fine. I’m going to take a nap. There’s no point. Plus, practice is only a few hours and you’ll be home again. Go. Please. It’ll be good for you to be able to play again.” 

 

“Are you absolutely sure you’ll be fine by yourself?”

 

“Yes. If anything happens. I’ll call you.” 

 

Tobin gets up and walks over to give Christen a kiss before heading out the door with Alex. 

 

“Love you, baby. See you soon.”

 

Love you, Tobin. See you.”

 

Christen is finally alone in the house and she decides to turn on the TV to watch. Christen’s starts to feel the pain in her abdomen again so she decides to put some ice on her body to make herself feel better. Watching TV while trying to put ice on her body. Christen fell asleep.

 

A few hours later, Christen was awoken up to her phone ringing. Christen opened her eyes and struggled to find her phone. Everything was blurry. When she finally found her phone, she realized it was a number she didn’t know. She decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. 

 

A few minutes later, her phone rang again. With the same number, not knowing who it was Christen decided to ignore it again.

 

The third time her phone rang. Christen was so annoyed she decided to answer it. 

 

“Who is this??”

 

“Oh, don’t tell me you forgot me already?” 

 

“Stephanie?”

 

“Yes, baby.”


	18. ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there!! I've been super busy for awhile and I thought I should give you guys a few chapters during break!!! 
> 
> This is a short one! But more to come this week so be on the lookout!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com

“What the hell do you want?”

 

“You.”

 

Christen was shaken up. She knew that she was home alone and chances are Stephanie knows as well. For all she knows she might be in Orlando as they are speaking. 

 

“Stephanie. That’s never going to happen. You and I. No. I love Tobin.”

 

Stephanie chuckles, “And that is where you’re wrong. I see the way you talk to each other. You guys been fighting ever since you woke up.”

 

When Stephanie said that, it freaked Christen out. Was Stephanie in Orlando and saw them fighting at the airport? Did she follow us all the way back to Alex’s house and here us fighting here as well?? Christen had to find out.

 

“And exactly how the fuck do you know that?”

 

“Did you forget I was at your house?”

 

“You’re fucking crazy. You need to leave us alone.”

 

Stephanie wasn’t taking that from Christen, “No, No, No. You’re not the one in control here. I am. I told Tobin that I would kill you if she continued to be with you. Clearly, she’s not listening. So, now I’ll give you a warning. Continue to be with Tobin and I will kill her.”

 

Before Christen could say anything. Stephanie has already hung up the phone. Christen got off the phone and she was shaking. She is so scared. Christen quickly jumped up to make sure all the windows and doors were locked. She checked her phone to see what time it was and it was only 7:23PM. 

 

I need to call Tobin and tell her what just happened. 

 

“RING RING*

 

*No Answer*

 

“Come on, Tobin.”

 

Christen tries to call Tobin again. But still no answer. She knows Alex wouldn’t answer for sure because she’s in practice. When Christen tries to call Tobin again she hears a bang on the door. It made Christen jump. At that point, she knew Stephanie was here in Orlando. All of this couldn’t be a coincidence. 

 

Christen goes to hide in Alex’s closet. She continues to call Tobin but still no answer. 

 

Christen stayed hiding in the closet for about 30 minutes before she left to check the house. She walked out into the living room and everything was still where it was supposed to be. Christen was about to give Tobin another call until she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Christen tried to get to the couch. But, before she was able to, she collapsed and fell to the floor.

 

“Alex! Pass me the ball!”

 

Alex looks up and passes the ball to Tobin who fires it to the upper right corner for a goal. 

“GOOAAAALLLLL!”

 

Alex runs over to Tobin to celebrate with her. “You know, for someone who hasn’t played in months. You’re a natural.” 

 

“Oh, you’re just being nice.”

 

“No, Tobin. I’m serious. This is your calling. You step away from a few months and still have your touch.”

 

“Well, thanks Alex.”

 

Tobin walks over to the bench and checks her phone to see 5 missed calls from Christen.

 

“Oh, fuck.”

 

Alex runs over to Tobin, “What?! What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

Tobin doesn’t say a word. She calls Christen immediately. No Answer. 

 

“Tobin! What’s wrong?”

 

Tobin continues to try to call Christen.

 

“It’s Christen. She called 5 times.”

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing bad. I’m sure she’s okay and just wanted to talk to you.”  
“No. That’s not like her. If she just wanted to talk, she would’ve just called once and then texted me if I didn’t answer. Alex, something is wrong.”

 

“How do you know??”

 

“I just know. I feel it in my gut. We need to get home now.”

 

“Tobin.” 

 

“Alex. Please. This is Christen. I know there is something wrong.”

 

Alex gives Tobin a look of concern. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

Alex and Tobin grab their things and run to the car. Luckily, Alex lives only 15 minutes away. The entire ride back Tobin continued to try and call Christen. 

 

When they get there. Alex opens the door and Tobin pushes her way in to see Christen on the floor. 

 

“Christen!!!”

 

Alex looks towards the direction Tobin was running in and sees a helpless Christen laying on the floor.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Tobin picks Christen up and places her on her lap. “Alex! She’s not breathing! Alex! Help me!”

“No, No. Baby stay with me. PLEASE!”

 

Alex pulls out her phone, “I’m going to call 9-1-1.”

 

“No. There’s no time. We need to go now. Let’s bring her to the hospital.”

 

Alex grabs her keys and looks over at Tobin, “Can you carry her?!” 

 

“I got her, let’s go!”

 

With Christen in her arms Tobin runs out into Alex’s car and places her in the backseat. 

 

“Alright, she’s in let’s go!”

 

Tobin stayed in the backseat with Christen. Alex starts the car and they take off to the hospital.

 

“Go faster, Alex!!”

 

“Tobin. I’m going as fast as I can!”

“You’re not going fast enough!! You can go faster!” 

 

“Tobin! I understand that you’re scared and you want us to get there as soon as possible. But, the last time I rushed to somewhere like this, she almost died! I need for us to get there safe!”

 

Tobin couldn’t control her emotions. Tobin laid her head on top of Christen’s chest. “You have to come back. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. I’m here now. Please Christen. Please come back. I love you. I’m sorry.”

 

Tobin felt like what happened to Christen was her fault. Blaming herself that if she had just checked her phone sooner, Christen would be okay. What felt like a lifetime, they finally make it to the hospital. Alex parks right outside the emergency wing entrance and Tobin hops out to carry Christen in. While Tobin is carrying Christen in, Alex goes to park the car.

 

“She’s not breathing!! Somebody please help her!!”

 

The nurses were quick to their feet. “I need a gurney over here!!”

 

They quickly bring the gurney over and Tobin laid her on top of it. “What happened??” 

 

“I don’t know, when I got home she was on the floor.”

 

“Get her to the ER now!!”

 

One of the doctors started to perform CPR on Christen as they rolled her away. One of the nurses stay to ask Tobin questions, “Is there anything I need to know about??”

 

“She was in a coma for about two months and finally woke up not too long ago. We were from California but flew over here a few hours ago and she was complaining of abdominal pain.”

 

“Okay. Thank you. We’ll get her checked out and make sure she’s okay.”

“I have to be with her!”

 

“I’m sorry Ma’am. You can’t be back here. I’ll update you as soon as I can.”

 

“Please. I have to be with her. Please let me be with her.”

 

“I’m sorry Ma’am. It’s against the rules. I promise I will let you know as soon as I know something.”

 

Tobin groaned in frustration. She couldn’t believe they were back in the hospital. This time even worse than the last. Alex finally made it inside to ask Tobin what exactly was going on.

 

“Tobin! What’s wrong with her?”

 

“They didn’t say. They don’t know but they’re going to check her out and let us know as soon as possible.”

 

“Tobin. I know you. Please know that this is not your fault. There was no way for you to know.”

 

“I should’ve been there for her. I should’ve stayed home instead of leaving to practice with you.”

 

“Tobin–”

 

“No, Alex. I should’ve. I knew she was in pain and I still left her alone. This is on me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Tobin. I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

 

“I really hope that is true.”


	19. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I promised you guys a bunch of writing for Thanksgiving break, but I had a concussion over thanksgiving and had to stop for awhile. But, I'm back! Hope you enjoy this one. I know the last few have been dark. But things are going to get better soon!!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com

Tobin and Alex spent the next hour in the waiting room. Alex was sitting down, while Tobin was pacing back and forth. 

 

“Tobin. Why don’t you try to sit and calm down?”

 

“I can’t. I can’t just sit still. I have to keep moving or it’s going to drive me insane.”

 

Alex got up and walked over to Tobin. Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand and looked her in the eye. 

 

“Tobin. You need to stay calm. You have to take a breath. She’s going to be okay. Stop pacing.”

 

Tobin nodded her head and followed her back to the chairs to sit down. After about 30 minutes, A doctor came over to them. 

 

“Are you with Christen Press?”

 

Tobin and Alex stood up to see the doctor in front of them. Tobin was so nervous to hear what the doctor had to say. Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand, “Yes. We’re with her. How is she doing?”

 

“She’s lucky. Very lucky. It’s a good thing you found her when you did. Any later than that and she would probably not be here anymore.”

 

“How is she?” Tobin asked trying to keep herself together. 

 

“She’s fine. We brought her into surgery.”

Before the doctor could finish what, he was saying, Tobin interrupted him.

 

“Surgery??? Why did she have to have surgery?!”

 

“When you brought her in, she had internal bleeding in her abdomen. We were able to go in and stop the bleeding.”

 

Cuffing her hands over her mouth, trying to keep her emotions together, “So she’s okay?!” 

 

“Yeah. She’ll be able to go home today.”

 

Crying out in signs of relief, Alex had to hold onto Tobin, to keep her stable. Alex shed a tear knowing that Christen is going to be okay. While Tobin was being emotional, Alex turned to the doctor and thanked him for everything he has done. 

 

“Can we see her?”

 

“Of course. She just got out of surgery, so she’s going to be groggy.”

 

Alex and Tobin quickly followed the doctor back to Christen’s room. Walking in a room to a groggy Christen. Tobin laid eyes on Christen and immediately ran over to her.

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. I should’ve been there. I love you so much. I’ll never leave you again.”

 

“Tobin.”

 

“No. Don’t speak. Save your energy.”

 

“No, Tobin.”

 

“Christen. Please. You just had surgery.”

 

Christen could feel herself falling asleep due to the drugs they had given her. But she knew she had to tell Tobin about Stephanie as soon as she could. Fighting the urge, she was able to whisper, “Stephanie is here.” Before she fell asleep. 

 

“Wait, what the fuck did she say?” Alex yelled out. 

 

Tobin’s eyes widen. “Alex. She said, “Stephanie is here.” What does she mean by that?”

 

“Whatever that means, it’s nothing good.”

 

“There’s no way Stephanie could’ve found us… is there?”

 

“I honestly have no idea. She could be here, she could be anywhere. That girl is psycho.”

 

“Alex. I can’t leave her.”

 

“I know, Tobin. I know. She’ll be able to go home in a few hours. Stay here with her. I’m going to go home and check out the place to see if there’s anything weird going on. I’ll get the room ready for you guys too.”

 

“Thanks, Alex. I don’t know what I would do without you. Love you.”

 

“I love you too, Tobin. Take care of your girl. Let me know when she’s ready to come home. I’ll come pick you guys up.”

 

“Thanks Alex.”

 

Watching Alex walk out the door, Tobin turned back to Christen and softly caressed her face. 

 

“What happened to you, babe.”

 

Tobin spent the next few hours right next to Christen holding her hand. She was softly awakened to Christen shaking her hand to wake Tobin up.

 

“What? I’m awake. What happened.”

 

“Hey, baby.” Christen looked at Tobin with heart eyes.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

“Like I just had surgery. But other than that, I’m fine.”

 

“Christen. I have to ask you something. You said something right before you fell asleep when I came in. Do you remember what you said?”

 

“Stephanie called me.”

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

“Yeah, and she knew we were fighting a lot. So, I’m sure she knows where we are.”

 

“Christen. She can’t be here. There’s no way she could find Alex’s house that quick.”

 

“Tobin–” 

 

“No, we have to stop doing this to ourselves. We can’t let her control our lives. She’s not here. She’s in California.”

 

“But Tobin.”

 

“I know, babe. I know. But we have to put that behind us.”

 

“Okay. I’ll try.”

 

Christen’s doctor walks in to talk to them.

 

“Ms. Press! How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better, thank you.”

 

“Just wanted to let you know, if you’re ready to go home. We have the discharge papers for you.”

 

Christen’s eyes face lit up, “Oh, wow! That’s great!”

 

“But, you need to be on bed rest for a couple of days so that your incision will heal. After about a week. Come on in so we can check to make sure it is healing correctly.”

 

Tobin went over to shake the doctors hand. “That’s not a problem. I’ll take very good care of her.”

 

“I have also attached some prescription for you to take to manage the pain.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Christen said quietly.

 

The doctor handed Christen the forms to sign. After she signed them, Tobin helped her change into her normal clothes. 

 

“Let me call Alex to come pick us up.”

 

The phone rang multiple times until Alex picked up the phone, “Hey, Tobin.”

 

“Hey, Christen is being discharged now. Can you come pick us up?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just finishing up here. I’ll be on my way in 5 minutes.”

 

“Okay, great. Thanks Alex.”

 

“It’s fine, Tobin. See you soon!”

 

Tobin hangs up the phone to help Christen into the wheelchair they have provided for them. 

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We’re going to wait for Alex in the lobby.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Tobin wheels Christen down to the lobby, “I feel like an old lady sitting in this wheel chair.” With a frown on her face.

 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s just so that you don’t hurt yourself. I mean, we won’t be bringing it home if it makes you feel better.”

 

“A little bit.” With a small chuckle.

 

They both spent the next 20 minutes having small talk until Alex walks in.

 

“I’m here!”

 

Tobin turns to Christen, “Let’s get you home.” 

 

Tobin wheels her to Alex’s car. Alex opened the passenger door for Tobin and helped carry Christen into the car. 

 

“You alright, babe?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks guys.”

 

Alex and Tobin continued to get in the car and they were on the way home. 

 

“You guys hungry? I can stop somewhere and pick up dinner.”

 

“Well we, I mean I had pizza earlier. Let’s go with what Chris wants.”

 

“Honestly could go for a burger.”

 

Alex turns over to Christen, “If you want a burger we can get you a burger.”

 

“I want a burger.”

 

“Okay. A burger is fine with me as well.”

 

Alex stopped at a local Burger restaurant and picked up three burgers for the three of them. They all got a basket of fries as well. When they got back Alex and Tobin helped Christen to the couch. 

 

“Do you guys want to have a movie night? I have an off day tomorrow.”

 

Both Tobin and Christen agreed that it would be fun. All they needed to do was decide what to watch. 

 

“Can we watch something funny?” Christen said quietly.  
“Of course! What did you have in mind?” Alex smiled at Christen. 

 

“Maybe Girls Trip? I heard it was funny.”

 

“Yeah! That’s fine! Tobin?”

 

“Whatever my baby wants. My baby gets.”

 

“Awww thanks baby!”

 

“Woooooow. What about me Christen?”

 

“Oh, Alex thank you as well!!”

 

They all started to laugh out loud. Alex got on her firestick and found the movie. She loaded it up and had all food laid out. After they finished eating, Tobin and Christen were bundled up on one couch while Alex was bundled up on the other. Christen ended up falling asleep on top of Tobin. When the movie ended, Alex turned the TV off. 

 

“You going to stay out here on the couch? Or do you want to wake her up and take her to the bedroom.”

 

Tobin took a glance at Christen sleeping so soundly, that she didn’t want to wake her.

 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t want to wake her up. I’m fine here. Thanks Alex.”

 

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything. Goodnight, Tobin.”  
“Goodnight, Alex.”

 

Christen wakes up to the bright sun shining on her face. When her eyes finally focus, she see’s Tobin still fast asleep. She tried to get off Tobin, but the pain from her abdomen kept her from moving. She needed help to get off. She felt terrible because she had to use the restroom badly, but didn’t want to wake Tobin up. Luckily, Alex walked out to the living room.

 

“Oh, Good Morning Chris! How are you feeling today?”

 

“I’m okay. I really have to use the restroom. Can you help me? I don’t want to wake Tobin up.”

 

“I can definitely help you. I just think you’re going to wake her up for sure.”

 

“Alex, please.”

 

“Sorry. Okay. Come here.”

 

Alex lifted Christen’s arm’s over her shoulder and gently picked her up off the couch. Luckily, Tobin only rolled over and continued sleeping. Alex helped Christen to the toilet seat. Once Christen was done, Alex came back and carried her out to the living room.

 

“Do you want to be on the couch? I can also take you to the guest bed if you like. Whichever you prefer.”

 

“I don’t want to bother Tobin. I know she’s tired. Let her sleep.”

 

Alex continues to walk over to the guest room and gently places Christen down on the bed. 

 

“Anything I can get you?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you, Alex. Really. Everything you are doing for us. I can’t thank you enough. This is great of you. I really appreciate it. Love you, Alex.”

 

“Christen. It’s not a problem. I care about you as much as I care about Tobin. You’re family now. I’m always going to be here for you. And, I love you too. If you need anything, give me a holler.”

 

“okay, Alex.”

 

Alex left the room to leave Christen alone. Alex walked out to Tobin being sprawled all over the couch. “This girl. I swear.” Smiling as she walked away. 

 

Alex went to check her phone to see a missed call from Ali Krieger. Alex called Ali back right away.

 

“Hey, Ali! What’s up?”

 

“I was just calling to see if we can all go get breakfast? You, Tobin, Christen, Ashlyn and I?”

 

“Oh, about that. Christen was in the hospital last night, so she’s on bed rest. I don’t see Tobin leaving her side anytime soon with everything going on.”

 

“What happened to Christen??”

“Oh boy, where do I start? It’s a long story. But long story short, Christen had internal bleeding and they fixed that. So, she’s fine now.”

 

“Oh no, well I’m glad she’s much better now. Can we do breakfast at your house? Since Christen can’t go anywhere, I’ll cook. I’ll even clean up the mess afterwards.”

 

“Look. If you insist, I’m not one to say no. Plus, I think it would be really fun!”

 

“We’ll see you soon then!”

 

Alex decided that she needed to clean her house a bit before Ali and Ashlyn come over. With Tobin sprawled all over the couch, she didn’t want to wake her up, so she had to clean quietly. 

 

Alex spent the next hour cleaning. Once she was done, she went to check to see if Christen was awake. 

 

“Nope. She is still knocked out.”

 

Walking into the living room, Tobin was still knocked out. It was 10:34AM now, and Ali and Ashlyn are still not there yet, so Alex decided to go back to her room and watch TV in there. 

 

Alex’s phone vibrated. She had one text message from Ali. 

 

“Hey! We’re outside your house!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this time!! Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: cp23christenpress.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!!

“Alex!!!”

Alex quickly hushes Ali, “Shhhh!!! Tobin is sleeping on the couch!”

“Oh, shit. Sorry! I was just excited to see you.”

Alex went into hug Ali. She went on to hug Ashlyn, “Hey, Ash. How are you?”

“I’m good pretty good! Excited for this breakfast though.”

“Yeah, let’s get started.”

Alex walks them through the living room where Tobin is sleeping soundly on the couch. Ali and Ashlyn are a little confused as to why Tobin is on the couch.

Ali looked at Alex with confusion, “So, why is she still sleeping? It’s like 11. And why is she on the couch and not with Chris?”

Alex grabbed the groceries from Ashlyn and started putting them away in the fridge, “Well, since Chris just had surgery yesterday, we did a movie night and Christen fell asleep early. So, Tobin didn’t want to wake Christen up and decided to stay–”

Ali was still confused at the situation, “So, where is Christen and why isn’t she on the couch with Tobin?”

“You didn’t let me finish. But Christen had to use the restroom this morning. I had to help her and, so I just decided to put her on the bed. She’s also inside sleeping. They both been through a lot in the past couple days. Just thought they can use the rest.”

“So, is it true what happened in Cali? Crazy person going after them and stuff??”

Alex hushed Ashlyn saying, “I don’t think I should be telling you any of this. If you really want to know, you should really ask them for yourself.”

Both in unison, “Understandable.”

“So, when should we start breakfast?” Asked Ali.

“We’re going to make a lot of noise getting the food ready. So, we could wake Tobin up.”

“Ooh! Can I do it??” Ali asked jumping up and down.

“Go for it.”

Ashlyn stayed back in the kitchen to start preparing the food. While Alex went to her room.

Ali walked over to Tobin and got on her knees. Gently shaking Tobin’s shoulder, “Tobin. Wake up! It’s me Ali.”

Tobin opened her eyes slowly and as soon as she sees Ali she opens her eyes widely.   
Tobin jumped up to her feet quickly, “Woah, what the hell? What are you doing here?”

“That’s not a very nice hello.”

“Oh! I’m sorry! Come here! You just startled me that’s all.” Ali hugs Tobin tightly.

Tobin turned her head to see Ashlyn in the kitchen. “Oh my god. You’re here too!! Ahhh!! It’s so good to see you!” Tobin ran over to Ashlyn and gave her a hug as well.

“Tobin. It seriously has been too long. How are you?”

“Where do I even began with that. The last couple of months have been an absolute nightmare to say the least.”

“I’m sure it was. You don’t have to tell me, but what exactly happened??”

At this point Ali has walked back over to the kitchen.

“Basically, you heard I was attacked by a shark and everything?”

“Oh my god. Yes. I remember! I’m glad to see you back on your feet! With 100% function with your legs??” Ali pointed at the scars on Tobin’s thighs.

“Yes. Thank god. Well before I healed and everything. Christen and I got into a fight about a girl that Christen met when we were together, but long story short. Christen got into a car accident. The girl is a psycho and came to the hospital when Christen woke up and said they were destined to be together. Not taking no for an answer she tried to kill me at our home. So, now we’re here.”

Ash and Ali just looked at Tobin in disbelief. “I can’t believe you’re going through all this. You guys are strong people and will get through it. Let Ashlyn and I know if you ever need anything.”

“Thank you. I’m so glad I have friends like you that I can count on.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“Wait. Something is not right…”

Ashlyn looks up at Tobin, “What is it?”

Tobin started to panic, and Ashlyn and Ali could see it all over Tobin’s face.

“Where is Christen!?!” yelling at the top of her lungs. 

Tobin yelled so loud that Alex heard it from her room and came running out. “Tobin! Why are you yelling?”

“Alex! Where is Christen! She’s not here!!”

Alex rolling her eyes, “Tobin. For the love of god. She’s safe. She had to use the restroom this morning, so I helped her and decided to put her in the guest bed, so she can rest. Calm down.”  
“Oh gosh. Okay. Phew. I got scared for a bit. Thank you for taking care of her.”

“That’s what I’m here for and I didn’t mind.”

Tobin continued to scratch her head in confusion, “not to be rude or anything, but what are you guys doing here?”

Ashlyn gestured for Ali to answer Tobin’s question, “Well we wanted to get breakfast with everyone, but Alex told us Christen is going to be on bedrest for the next few days. So, we decided to bring the breakfast to you guys.”

“That is so sweet of you guys.”

“So, Ash and I will start the preparation. I know you’re tired so just hang back and relax.”

“And I’m not doing anything cause, you guys are cooking in my house. Plus, you offered, so I’m going to go take a shower! Thanks, guys.”

They both waived bye to Alex as she walks back to her room. Tobin grabbed her phone to see a missed call from an unknown number. 

“I’m going to step out for a little bit. I’ll be back.”

Ali and Ashlyn were too getting the food ready that didn’t hear Tobin.

Tobin stepped out of the house and nervously looked at her phone again. So many thoughts were going through Tobin’s head. She didn’t know whose number that was, and she was very nervous to find out. Knowing that if it is Stephanie, she needs to find out what she wants and try to make her stop. Without hesitating, Tobin dialed the number. It rang three times before someone picked up. 

“This is Detective Scott.”

It threw Tobin off guard, “Detective Scott?”

“Yes, this is he. How can I help you?”

“Uhh, Hi. This is Tobin Heath. I got a missed call from you.”

“Ms. Heath! Yes, I called you for an update and to check in. How are you and Ms. Press doing?”

“Please call me, Tobin.”

Okay, Tobin. How are you??”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes, I do. It’s my job to keep you guys safe and I want to know if you are.”

“We’re fine. How has the search been going for Stephanie?”

“Of course. So, we have been tracking her credit cards and phone records. It looks like she made a phone call to Christen’s phone a few days ago.”  
“Do you recall that happening?”

“Christen said that Stephanie called but I didn’t really believe her and told her not to worry about it.”

“Do you know what was said on that phone call??”

“Christen said something about her knowing that we were fighting a lot. There’s no way she could have known that unless she was in Florida, because that was when we were fighting.”

“I don’t want to freak you out, but I want you guys to be vigilant.”

“Detective Scott. What the fuck do you mean I want you to be Vigilant!”

“Tobin. I need you to stay calm.”

“Calm?? This girl almost killed me in my own home and you want me to stay calm? I need you to go out and do your fucking job and find this freak.”

“Tobin. I promise you I am doing everything I can to keep you safe.”

“Well its not enough!! Where is she now?!”

“Tobin. We have a record of her purchasing a plane ticket to Orlando.”

“You have got to be fucking joking.”  
I am on the next plane out today. I promise you, I am going to keep you safe. I am going to contact the Orlando Police Department and they are sending a squad car to the location you’re staying at for a 24-hour surveillance I just need you to send me the address.”

“This cannot be happening again.”

“Unfortunately, it is, and I need you to cooperate with me, so I can keep you and Christen safe. I need the address Tobin.”

“2317 Rollins Dr.”

“I’ll come by as soon as I land. In the meantime, don’t go anywhere.”

“Okay.”

“See you, Tobin.”

“See you.”

Tobin hung up the phone and couldn’t believe that Stephanie found them. Tobin stayed outside for 5 more minutes to think until Ali came outside to tell her the food was ready.

“Hey, Tobin! The food is ready. You coming?”

Tobin quickly wipes the tears away, “Yeah, I’ll be in a few minutes.”  
Also, Christen is still asleep. Did you want to wake her up or we can.”

“No, It’s fine. I’ll wake her up. I need to talk to her.”

Ali knew that there was something wrong but didn’t want to pry it out of Tobin. She walked back inside to help finish Ashlyn with whatever needed to be done. 

Tobin pulled herself together and went back inside the house. Walking past Ashlyn, Ali and Alex. They all looked at each other to ask what was wrong. “I wouldn’t pry, It’s not a good time. I’ll go see what’s wrong.”

Before Tobin could get to Christen’s room, Alex pulled Tobin into her room. “Hey. What’s wrong and don’t say nothing because I know you. There’s something wrong.”

“This stays between us. I don’t want Ashlyn and Ali knowing about this.”

“They won’t.”

“The detective on our case called. Remember when Christen said that Stephanie called her? Yeah, that was true. They are tracking her phone records and said there was a call to Christen that day.”

“Holy shit. How the fuck?”

“That’s not all.”

“That’s not?! What else is there?”  
“They are also tracking her credit cards and records shows that she purchased a plane ticket to Orlando.”

“oh, fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“What does this mean??”

“Well Detective Scott said that he is sending a cop car here to watch us. Basically a 24-Hour surveillance.”

“Oh god, this is serious.”

Look Alex, I’ve been thinking. I can’t stay here.”

“What??! No, Tobin. Stay.”

“No. We can’t put your life at risk. This is our problem. Not yours.”

“Tobin. Don’t worry about me. I am here for you. Stay.”

“Alex, no.”

“Tobin. You can’t leave anyways. Christen is still on bed rest. It’s going to be fine. Now we have protection and we’re on alert. If not for me, for Christen. She can’t be moving.”  
Alex could see that Tobin was fidgeting a lot. When Tobin does that, it means she is really nervous and scared. 

“Don’t tell Christen what’s going on. It’s going to stress her out and we need her to heal up.”

“Alex, Stephanie called her. I need to know what they talked about.”

“I know. But in a few days. Just wait. Trust me. Go wake her up and have some breakfast with us. I’m sure Christen is hungry.”

“Okay.” 

Alex wraps her arm around Tobin’s head, “It’s going to be okay. Hang in there.”

Tobin didn’t say a word, she walked towards Christen’s room and immediately shuts the door after she walks in. Alex went back to Ashlyn and Ali to tell them it’s not a good time and that Christen and Tobin might not join them for breakfast.

“I don’t know if they’re coming. It’s just not a good time for them right now. They’re going through a lot.”

“It’s understandable. I just wish there was more that we could do.” Ali said with a sigh.

Alex stared at a picture she has with Tobin, “Yeah. Me too. Unfortunately, there isn’t.” 

Ashlyn looked at the room where Tobin and Christen was, “What’s going on?”

“Ash, you know I can’t tell you. It’s none of my business.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Let’s enjoy the breakfast.”

Ali looked at Alex, “Shouldn’t we wait for them? Maybe they will come for breakfast.”

“Not to be rude, but you guys should eat and then leave, cause the Orlando Police Department is going to stop by soon.”

“I didn’t think it was that serious. Okay. Let’s all enjoy, and we’ll get out of your hair.”

“But thank you for this amazing breakfast. You guys did amazing.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Tobin walk over to Christen and gives her a kiss, “Hey, baby. Wake up.”

“Hmm, Tobin?”

“Yeah it’s me. Wake up.”  
“Why what’s going on?”

“Ashlyn and Ali came over to make breakfast. They’re really excited to see you.”

“Oh my god. Ashlyn and Ali?! I haven’t seen them in so long! I’ve missed them.”

“Now, I know you can’t get up. So, I’ll tell them to come to you.”

“Okay.”

Tobin walked out of the room to Alex, Ali and Ashlyn eating breakfast. “Hey, guys. Christen is awake and would love to see you. When you guys are done.”

“Fantastic! We’ll be in there in a few.”

Alex gave Tobin a mean look, asking Tobin with her eyes if she told Christen about everything. “Alex, I didn’t say anything. It’s okay.”

Tobin turned back around and went back into Christen’s room. Before she walked through the door she smiled because of how beautiful Christen looks. 

“Damn. You look so beautiful.”

“Awww, Tobin. Thank you. Come here.”

“Nope. Not going to happen. I can’t because I won’t be able to control myself and you’re trying to heal.”  
“Tobin. You know you want this.”

“Christen.” Tobin choking on her laugh. “You’re being really seductive and I’m going to need you to stop. Please.”

“Are you telling me you don’t want to be on top of my body?” Grabbing Tobin’s hand and pulling her closer.

“That’s not what I mean. This is for you.”

“Tobin, we haven’t done this in months. Come on. Just be super gentle. We both want this. Stop fighting it.”

Christen started licking her lips and that was Tobin’s weakness. Every time Christen did that Tobin was trembling in her knees. 

Tobin started to turn back around to walk away. Christen held on, “Don’t go.”

Tobin closed her eyes and said to herself, “This is such a bad idea.” Tobin didn’t care, all she wanted was Christen. 

Tobin turned and gently got on top of Christen and grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Tobin proceeded unbutton Christen’s pants with her teeth. When Tobin got her pants off she softly kissed Christen’s stomach and Christen wanted to arch her back, but Tobin stopped her, “No, you can’t. Stay still.”

“You possibly can’t ask me to do that. Do you know how hard that is?”

“Chris.”

“What?!”

“Stop talking.”

Tobin was about to take Christen’s underwear off when Alex, Ali and Ashlyn walk in.

“Tobin!! What the fuck?? Jesus!!!”

Tobin jumped off of Christen quickly.

“Oh, my god. Alex. What are you doing?!?!”

“What am I doing?? What are you doing??”

Christen hid herself behind the blankets in embarrassment. Ali and Ashlyn were egging them on and laughing.

“Go, Tobin!! That’s my girl!”

Tobin got up quickly, “well this got awkward super quick.”

“I’m not mad but, at least lock the doors if you’re going to do that.” Alex laughing. “Were you guys so horny you couldn’t lock the doors?”  
Tobin tried to cover her face, “We are not going to talk about this anymore. Change the subject please.”

Ali and Ashlyn walked over to say to say hi to Christen. As Tobin and Alex walked out of the room. “Hey, Christen. I’m so glad that you’re okay! We heard what happened. It’s so sad to see you have to go through all of that. Know that we miss you very much on the pitch. Hopefully we’ll get to see you again soon!”

Ashlyn kissed Christen on the forehead, “We missed you a lot. Glad to have you back. 

“Thanks guys, it’s great to be back. It’s been awhile and I’m still trying to adjust to everything.”

“It’s a process but, you’ll get there.”

“Tobin, I’m honestly not mad but what the hell was that?? What are you doing, you know Christen needs the rest. And you on top of her like that? You are going to crush that poor girl.”

“Alex, she wanted it! And I did too. I don’t know. I was trying so hard to stop myself.”

“No sex till she’s better.”

“What are you my mother?”

“No, I’m your friend and I’m trying to make sure your girlfriend is going to be here in the future.”  
“Alex?”

“Yes, Tobin?”

“Remember how I talked about wanting to propose to Christen?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I want to do that. When she is all healed up. I want to propose.”

“Are you serious?? Tobin that is great!!”

“Serious. She is the one. I need your help planning it. I still need to get the ring. Would you help me??”

“Tobin!! Of course!! Ahhhhh!!! I’m so happy for the both of you!!”

“I can’t believe she is all mine. I am seriously the luckiest person ever.”


End file.
